Stormbolt: Man of Thunder
by Exile037
Summary: After a mysterious encounter with an unknown foe, Stormbolt and the Grey Spirit join the Justice League. Can they prove their worth on this organization of super heroes and have what it takes? Is there a mysterious enemy they have never encounter before that leads more to meets the eye? Is there a lingering threat that dangerous to them and those that matter to them?
1. Hero mode

Chapter 1: Hero mode

Stormbolt Narration

After I graduated from Gotham high, I decided to head for the police academy to become a cop. And that had to be one of the dumbest mistakes I've made in my entire life, by far. When one of the head honcho of cadets has power over anyone else who's the son of a precient captain and beats the crap out of you, you decide to get even as best you can. **Images of Black mixed with Irish Ethan Louis from graduating at Gotham high, to intending college for a forsenics analyist and a cadet in Gotham City police academy.** That head honcho cadet was Winston Pike, son of 16th Precient captain Gavin Pike. Both of them corrupt. Well, that's what I did when I thought of stealing his car as a little prank. But once you're caught by police or worse Batman, the rich boy can have you threw into prison for life. One in particular, Arkham asylum. Fortunately, I was given a chance to be free by taking part of an experiment to create a crime fighter for the police, with it being not having to relay on Batman. But that all change when the experiment went wrong, giving me super powers in the process. **Image of Ethan being greeted by a caucasian middle aged man in his fifties wearing a lab coat.** The man in charge of Project: Stormwalker was Dr. Robert Kessler, lead head of the experiment died in the accident. The guy saw me differently. He knew I wasn't like anyone else in that hellhole of an asylum, he pretty much saw me as the saniest person in Arkham. Long story short, I got pardoned for a false charge after the police captain and his son were killed by the Joker. In their case, Karma's a bitch.

And to be honest, I was in Bludhaven but moved after my mother had died when I was just eight years old in a fire. My dad passed away five years later, which had me being raised by a foster family since no one would take me in. My foster mother was a dancer ballerina who volunteered in plays, while my foster father working computer maintenance for a national bank. I had a foster sister name Elizabeth when I was fifteen, but I call her 'Izzy' because of the nick name her friends would give her. Now, I'm living with living my best friend in Chinatown at Coast City. I can't go to Bludhaven because it was destroyed by a chemical creature of some kind. Metropolis was my other option, but I don't want to go back to Gotham after the crap that's going on in there. So, I'm staying at an apartment with a friend of mine name Hector Mendez. **Image of a Native-American twenty year old with a short goatee on his chin mixed with Latino descent high fiving Ethan. Next image show Hector performing martial art fighting styles with aura circling around his body. ** And the truth is he has some mystical Kung Fu powers. Long story short, he was being mentored by these monks from the himayalas but ran off with this guild of assassins because of what happened with his father being murdered while on parole. Along with a group of bandits that had invaded the monstary. There were no survivors. **Images show Hector leaving the destroyed monstary, now fighting alongside the League of Assassins guild and against their enemies. Another image reveal Hector throwing down a demon's head logo off the sleath of his sword, leaving the guild permeantely. ** But somewhere along the line, he decided to cut ties with them after they tried to destroy Gotham with his mom and four sisters still in there. So now, I'm living at his place while I look for a sign to lead me down the right direction. Since we met, we took down some villains like Electocutioner, Volcana, Atomic Skull, Blockbuster and Dr. Polaris. We even held our own against the Thangarian invasion. His alter ego is Grey Spirit, the Mystic Kung Fu master. My name is Ethan Louis, and I am Stormbolt. The Man of Thunder.

End Narration

Chinatown, Coast City 6:48 p.m.

"Ethan, hurry up. The Sharks are down by the fourth quarter!" Hector exclaimed, while Ethan was in the kitchen

"Tell me they're winning!" Ethan yelled out from the kitchen

Hector grinned at the score between the Coast City Sharks and Central City Cougars. "If you mean the Central City Cougars, then yes they are winning."

"What?!" Ethan ran out of the kitchen, holding a bag of chips and a soda can from the fridge as he sat on the couch with Hector. "Oh, man." he sighed

"Coast City 37, Central City 42. Cougars win." Hector take a sip of cola

"Not by a long shot, my friend." Ethan said as the wide receiver of the Coast City Sharks was now the 10th, the 20th, all down close to the touchdown. "Almost there, Almost-" the wide receive made it at the end, getting a touchdown. "Yeah! What'd I tell you? Touchdown!"

"Except it's a tie." Hector stated as the score was now 42 to 42 at the end of the fourth quarter. "We'll see who wins next season."

"That remains me..." Hector stood up from the couch. "It's your turn to go on patrol. I'm gonna head out to the store. We need more food."

"Bring some chips while you're that!" Ethan yelled, heading to his room to put on his Stormbolt costume

Ethan donned a sleeveless black bodysuit with blue insets that went on his chest, showing a yellow thunderbolt logo on his chest before putting on a mask that covered his mouth, nose and cheek except the eyes. He grabbed a pair of tinted yellow goggles, putting them on as a hud apppeared once he equipped it on his face with bio-metrics sinking in his face thanks to him and Barbara Gordon. He took a black He leaped out the window and forming on an ice slide to travel through Coast city on his patrol. Meanwhile, Hector was putting on his costume in a mid sleeve black ninja garb with a grey mask that had white lenses as his cheekbones and jaw was covered exposing his hair, nose and mouth. A white Yin Yang emblem attached to his slate grey shoulder pad. He grabbed a pair of nunchucks and equipped them in his holster. He ran out the apartment with superhuman speed and agility while Ethan flew through Coast City.

Stormbolt looked left and right while patrolling the city since both him and Grey Spirit do the same during the day. "No crime or anything so far..." he smirked in relief but suddenly, his smile faded away when he heard screaming coming two blocks ahead. "Wonder what's this all about."

Ethan flew over to see a crowd of people fleeing away in terror. The cause seem to be a was Weather wizard and Dr. Polaris as they were using their powers to cause everyone panicking. Ethan spotted Hector on top of a nearby rooftop, with remaining undetected from the three criminals. Hector quickly struck his aura powered fist across Dr. Polaris, sending him flying while Ethan froze the wand the Weather wizard had in his hand along with Dr. Polaris' hands together. Suddenly, a 6 foot tall with cybernetics grafted into his body along with genetic modification. He was wearing a mask that had red double V shaped lenses, his armor black and a green plate on his chest as his hands charging with energy. He fired out laser beam from his visor at Stormbolt and Grey Spirit as they manuevered from the blast, with Ethan catching a glimpse of an imprint on the foe's elbow saying Elite.

Stormbolt charged in with electric fists charging at the mysterious enemy, only to be sent flying straight into a jewelry store. Grey Spirit however charged with caution as he dodged a left hook from the mysterious villain, deliever a blow to the chest with a palm strike. He sent a barrage of aura projected fists straight across the face and torso section of the enemy he was facing. The mysterious villain grabbed Grey Spirit's fist, slowly crushing it as he grunted in pain. Luckily, Stormbolt struck the villain with an ice hammer sending him flying back. The mysterious enemy they were facing landed on a car, with the car alarm blaring until the unknown enemy slammed the car to shut the alarm off. Stormbolt and Grey surrounded the mysterious person two-to-one as the unknown confronter stood up from the sedan, staring at Stormbolt and Grey Spirit with his visor.

The elite charged at Stormbolt, tackling him toward a nearby restaurant. The people looked in shock, seeing the two fight against each other. The elite fired a beam at a mother and her son as Stormbolt quickly flew, saving them from the blast. Stormbolt conjured water to form a shield leaving the elite firing his beams at the water shift wall, leading to the unknown attacker to be sent flying back outside by Grey Spirit. The elite opened fire on Grey Spirit, who in return dodge the blasts as his body glowed with aura. He leaped forward, sending a high kick across Elite's chest as he was sent flying straight at a deserted police cruiser.

"Okay silent and mysterious, start talking. Who are you?" Stormbolt questioned with the mysterious man staring at him, then at Grey Spirit. "Hey." the mysterious man stared at Stormbolt. "Can you talk or what?"

Grey Spirit folded his arms together staring at their downed opponent. "Looks like our attacker is the silent type it seems?" he stated to Stormbolt as they turn to the mysterious man, only to see he was gone from their sight

"Well, that sucks." Stormbolt groused as him and Grey Spirit turned around to see Weather wizard and Dr. Polaris were trying to escape.

Then all of a sudden, a red blur went past Ethan and Hector, sending Weather wizard flying back and grabbing Dr. Polaris in the process. The red blur stopped finally revealing itself. A man in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest covered by a white circle. The Flash had arrived in Coast city, leaving both Ethan and Hector to glance at each other then back at Flash.

"You two the new guys, huh? Nice work."

"What are you talking about, man? We're known in Coast City," Stormbolt pointed his thumb at Hector. "Grey Spirit's known a little in Central City. Well, a lot actually."

"Huh. You two in the league?" Flash asked smirking

"Well we prefer that-" Flash cut him off

"Beam us for pick-up, J'onn." he said as the three were teleported away

Watch Tower, Justice League HQ

Stormbolt paused before he could say anything else, noticing his surroundings as Green Dragon stumbled on his knees a bit. Flash however wasn't phased since as though he's used to be being teleported. They saw others like Steele, Ethan saw Nightwing who he teamed up with once, Atom Smasher along with Vilgante and Shining Knight. They were countless heroes like Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Etrigan, Wildcat, Green Hawk and Dove. They also saw beauties like Fire, Ice, Zatanna in her hot magician's outfit with fishnet stockings, Black Canary in her blue jacket one piece in the same fishnet stockings outfit and Huntress' attractive costume which had both of them practically drooling. Hector had his eyes on a woman in his age that looked exactly like Wonder woman. Blue eyes and long black shoulder length hair wearing a red costume with yellow stars on her torso and legs, along with a lasso and silver bracers. Ethan spotted Supergirl flying, getting a view of her flying wearing the same white t-shirt with the superman symbol that exposed her midriff and blue mini skirt along with white gloves and red boots. Her blonde hair and blue eyes fell at Ethan's for a short second before she flew away. Ethan and Hector could hardly believe it but here they were. They were now at the headquarters of the Justice League.

"Whoa." they said in unison

"Welcome." a tall green skinned man with orange eyes and pronounced eyebrows wearing a black suit, red cross belt harness and a blue cape. "I am J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter."

"Nice to meet you." Grey Spirit shook his hand

"Hey." Stormbolt shook his hand as well. "So this is the Watch tower? It's..."

"Impressive." Grey Spirit finished staring in awe. "I mean, wow. How did you guys mention to get all of this?"

"I get the feeling that Wayne industries and Star labs have a hand at this." Stormbolt stated hinting at a certain bat figure to lurk behind him at any moment. "So, why exactly are we brought here anyway?"

"To play your path." said a voice from behind Stormbolt and Grey Spirit as they turned around and saw the Justice League

Stormbolt folded his arms, smirking under his mask. "Bats, still broody as ever I see." seeing the dark knight giving off a bat glare. "And there's the famous bat stare. How you been?"

"Stormbolt." he glanced at Grey Spirit. "Who is this?"

"Grey Spirit." Hector took a step back, a bit unease due to the dark knight's prescene. "Now, I'm feeling a bad vibe all of a sudden." he muttered

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell us that we're in the league?"

"Not yet." Wonder woman stated

"There are tests before you become members of the league." Superman said

"So..." Ethan cracked his neck, while Hector cracked his knuckles. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Flash said as the Justice League escorted to where they would have their tests in order to become official members of the Justice League


	2. Training Day

Chapter 2: Training Day

Simulation Room, Watch tower

Justice League HQ 8:00 a.m.

Ethan and Hector spent a night at the Watchtower, sleeping in the quarters A-C. Hector's was beside the girl who looked like a exact young version of Wonder Woman, while Ethan's room was right next to Supergirl's as him and Hector slept at the watchtower for the night. In the morning, Supergirl dragged both of them to meet Black Canary and Huntress who both of them were drooling over, since Supergirl easily dragged both of them away. Then they Green Arrow, the guy who dressed a lot like Robin Hood with the bow and arrows. They got a brief hello from Stargirl who winked at both of them which caused them to send a grin her way. After they ate breakfast, there were two exams Ethan and Hector needed to do before becoming members of the Justice League. The first exam included math, chemistry, biology and investigation. The same kind of exam Ethan had to do back at the police academy. And the final exam, was all about combat itself. Hector was the first one up, using his mystic kung fu skills as he fought Joker, Bane, Heatwave and Ra's al Ghoul. Grey Spirit was close enough of defeating holographic versions of League of Assassins warriors.

He faced against a pack of street thugs before the villians, using a portion of the brazillian dance fighting style Capoeria. His mystical kung fu powers at works as a glowing aura projected around his body, sending a barrage of punches and kicks toward his foes. But fighting a bald man with a snake tattoo on his head with shades wearing a blank tank top and pants seem to somehow anger Hector, which surpised Ethan since he was fighting a image of another villain the Grey Spirit was against. There might have been a some sort of history with his A shaggy brown haired man wearing a dark trenchcoat with ninja armor underneath, performing martial arts skills was Chad Nash aka Adam Knight. Grey Spirit put his Krav Maga skills to use as he charged at the Snake faced tatoooed man, sending him back until he blocked the impact with both his arms crossed. The snake tattoo man leaped forward as he sent his fist to crush Grey Spirit, only for the hero to dodge leaving Snake to crack. Grey Spirit launched a axe kick that sent the tatoo man flying back, delievering a quick low chop across the low area of the stomach.

Ethan saw Hector now fighting both simulations of the two villains after dealing with a squad of League of Assassin ninjas. Using a combinations such as Capoeria, Wushu and Krav Maga launching his fists and kicks at the bald man with the snake tattoo on his head. They impacted on the gut and face, sending him flying toward a pile of beaten League of Assassins. A simulated version of one of Grey Spirit's foe China White. She was Asain with long silver hair wearing a white jacket with a black suit revealing a small bit of cleavage. He turned his attention to Adam Knight as the two began trading blows with each other, dodging every move made against each other while he evade the attack from China White.

Afterwards, Ethan was up next as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the girl his and Hector's age that resembled a young version of Wonder woman from yesterday.

"Your friend is rather skilled in a test like this." she said staring at Grey Spirit. "Is he a capable fighter?"

"That he is." Stormbolt glanced back at the dark haired and blue eyed heroine. "Say, you look a lot like Wonder woman. You two related?"

"Yes. She is my sister."

Stormbolt blinked under his goggles. "Sister? You mean..." Wonder woman's sister sent a smile his way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never knew Wonder woman had a sister. So do you have a name miss..."

"Donna. My name is Donna Troy." she introduced

"Nice to meet you, Donna." Ethan replied as the timer ended with Hector walking out the simulation room. "Spirit, this is Donna Troy. She's Wonder woman's sister."

Hector blinked. "She is?" Ethan nodded a yes leaving Hector to stare at Donna with a blush on his face. "He-hey- hi. My name is Grey Spirt- I mean Grey Spirit! My name is Grey Spirit." he stuttered with Donna letting out a chuckle

"Nice, man..." Ethan tapped Hector on his shoulder. "I'm up next," he stopped and glanced at Donna. "Wait, you're up next are you?"

"I have already went before your friend. You are next for the exam." she stated

"Really?" Donna nodded her head in reply. "Okay, then." Ethan went in the simulation room as the door closed shut. "Time to put my skills to use."

"Good luck." Hector said with Ethan side glancing him over his shoulder. "You're gonna need it."

Stormbolt looked at his surroundings, being a large room at least forty or fifty feet higher. The room transformed into downtown Metropolis, due to hard-light constructs making the area more like a real life city. The first wave consisted of street thugs, which Stormbolt fend off in two minutes and thirty-five seconds. During the majority of the first and second wave, only he used were his hand-to-hand combat skills instead of his powers. Using the martials art fighting styles such as Tae Kwon Do and Jeet Kun Do, taking down the street thugs. The third wave however consisted of armed men in paramilitary equipment. From that point on, Ethan decided to use his elemential powers after dealing with a swarm of Thangarians in the sixth wave. The seventh wave on the othan hand was with Scarecrow, Heatwave and Killer Frost in her blue one piece outfit showing her cleavage and legs. Black gloves and heel boots covered her hands and feet.

He shot at Scarecrow using hail, causing ice to hit his gut while he delievered a quick uplifting knee attack. After launching a elbow drop aside Scarecrow's head and tossing him toward Heatwave, Stormbolt shot lightning from both his hands to collide with Killer Frost's ice beam. Sparks and frost clashed against each other, with Killer Frost's ice beam impacting on Stormbolt. Unfornately for Killer Frost, a hand came through and stung her in the neck with a shock as she fall to the ground. In the eighth and nineth wave, he fought Despero and Sinestro. Stormbolt manage to get a few scrapes from Sinestro after he gave Despero a brain freeze, primarily froze his head to a cold temperature as he decked him across the face. His jacket was torn and a scratch was on his thunderbolt emblem during his fight with Sinestro. He kept firing off hail shots to lure Sinestro to him, but Sinestro countered by conjuring a hard-light dragon construction to chase after him while he water surfed away. He countered by sending a water serpent toward Sinister who retaliated by sending his dragon construct to protect him. Stormbolt attacked launching a pair of megawatt bolts to Sinestro's shield, managing to break it. Ethan lashed out a double kick toward Sinestro's chest as he was sent flying back to the ground.

And Ethan's last opponent was Mantis, a supervillain from Darkseid's world Apokolips. Aside being from Apokolips, Mantis had energy absorption powers. Stormbolt had to think of a way to counteract his absorption power. Ethan thought if he overcharge his absorption abilities to the point that he won't be able to absorb too much. Stormbolt surrounded both of them in a water covered dome, follow by a lightning bolt aiming toward Mantis' chest. He lifted his hands as he absorbed the voltage, firing back with Ethan bringing up a ice shield that collided with the impact of the blast. Stormbolt sent water tendrils as they grabbed Mantis' body, quickly encasing him in ice. But he brought and shot out an energy blast as Stormbolt brought up a ice shield, only for him to be sent flying back.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed water surfing before he fell on the floor. "Okay, let's see how you like this, buddy!" Stormbolt fired off pieces of hail as inflicted minimial damage toward Mantis. "Time to go heavy duty." Stormbolt muttered as he conjured a two handed ice hammer

The damage of the attack sent Mantis flying back, through a nearby window building as Stormbolt landed on his feet. Mantis jumped out and fired a beam of energy as Stormbolt manuevered away from it, creating duplicates of ice and water clones to pounce on him. The ice clones slowly began to freeze Mantis' feet off while the water duplicates tackled him down on the ground, turning into liquid as Stormbolt gave him a electrified jolt that stagger and stunned him. It seem to do a bit of damage, but Mantis was crawling while he slowly started to attack. A couple of electric duplicates tackled him with pure electricity as Mantis began to feed off the energy, absorbing the electricity. Then Stormbolt decided to do one strike, one possible enough to defeat Mantis. He slowly bent his knees down as electricity begin to strike the floor, suddenly submerging to a wave of electricity. Stormbolt shifted into three bolts of thunder heading up in the air at high velocity, colliding each other as he shifted back to normal for a brief moment. He then dived down straight toward Mantis, with his body channeling thunder and lightning at his command. The strike was precise and inflicting, leaving Mantis to barely contain the power of the lightning strike. Unfornately for him, he reached his absorption limit leaving the energy was too much for him to absorb as he was sent flying through a building unconscious.

Stormbolt stood up, rubbing the aching area of a lower torso. "I got to be careful next time. That almost worn me out." he said as the simulations were over, with Grey Spirit and Donna Troy to make their way toward them. "Anyone got something to drink? I'm thirsty all of a sudden." he joked weakly as Stormbolt fell only for his friend Grey Spirit and Donna Troy to carry him away

Meeting room, Watchtower 8:31 a.m.

"Well, what do you think?" Superman inquired going over the footage of the exam with Grey Spirit and Stormbolt

Wonder woman glanced at the screen of Grey Spirit martial art fighting styles, mostly his aura surrounding his entire body. "Grey Spirit seems to have my interests. Possessing a certain magical property. Though I am not familiar of..." she trailed off, staring at Bane being sent on the ground with a aura powered palm strike from Grey Spirit on the screen. "It's a magic I never heard of." she gazed at Martian Manhunter. "J'onn?"

"It's the power of Wu Leng."

"Wu Leng?" Flash said confused. "What's that? Some sort of mystic kung fu thing or something?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." J'onn stated. "A spirit dragon. It is said if a individual faces the spirit dragon Wu Leng and wins, they would maintain and harness the power of Wu Leng. The ability to concentrate their blows into a striking force using the aura of Wu Leng and the user's very own. It also gives a observation ability, to predict limited danger before they happen with low-level precognition."

Superman glanced at Batman who had a wary look on his face. "Something's eating you, Bruce?"

"Yes," Batman paused staring at the footage of Stormbolt's combat exam in the simulation room. "It's him."

"I thought you said you knew everything about the kid." Green Lantern hinted while quirking his eyebrow. "meta-human with elemental powers"

"I did. But not anything like this." Batman replied, showing Stormbolt's latest feat in facing Mantis. "Look at the charts. He has never displayed this kind of ability."

"Whoa. Kid's energy levels were off the charts from that last move he played on Mantis." Flash said astonished. "Aside from controlling ice, water and lightning. Did we overlook any other power he has?"

"He has fast heal and if possible, fly." J'onn answered

"Does he know any update on his powers beside this?" Batman inquired

"Only a bit. He's trying to maintain the use of his powers. Mostly, his flying ability."

Superman kept his eye on Batman. "He's not the only one you're worry about, is he?"

"It's the Grey Spirit's past that concerns me. He joined the league of assassins, but left with an unknown reason." the dark knight stated. "I don't know if he could be trusted."

"He has committed acts of murder ever since he joined this League of assassins?" Wonder woman asked, now glancing at Martian Manhunter. "Has he commit any of these assassinations or murders?"

"Suprisingly no, he hasn't. He's only bruised his targets so far instead of killing them. He hasn't killed anyone." he stared at the footage of Grey Sprit. "I'm only surprised the league of assassins didn't notice."

"Then it's decided." Superman declared with his hands placed together

Stormbolt's room, Watchtower. Justice League HQ 9:07 a.m.

Ethan was shirtless trying to repair the scratch on his costume as he heard the door knocked, keeping his mask on while he head toward the door. He opened a viewable crack on the door, only to see it was Supergirl who knocked.

"Hey."

"Hi. Mind if I come in?" Supergirl asked showing a small smile

"Uh..." Ethan trailed off confused

"It'll only take a couple minutes." she stated as Ethan nod his head, letting her in

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as Supergirl kept staring at shirtless physique which made Ethan slightly cocked his head in confusion. "Supergirl?"

"Oh! Right, right." she said quickly, now blushing at what she did. "I wanted to know how you're feeling. Did you pass the combat exam?"

"I don't know. Hopefully I'll find out once they call me and Hec- I mean Grey Spirit over." he said, avoiding to reveal Hector's identity

"I know who you and your friend, Ethan?"

"Wha-wha-what? You know?"

"J'onn and Ka- I mean Superman filled me in on who you two are." she explained. "I also heard that you know Barbara. And Donna passed the combat test."

Ethan blinked. "Wait, you know Batgirl?"

"I met Barb one-time when me and her were searching for Livewire." Supergirl quirked her eyebrow at why Ethan was wearing his mask while shirtless. "You know you can took your mask off, right?"

"I know. I just can't risk any enemies knowing who I am."

"Don't worry. There's no bad guys here." Supergirl placed a hand on his chest. "So take the mask, please?" she asked showing a smile Ethan's way

Ethan removed his mask, revealing his entire face. His dark braided cornrow hair and pale grey-blue eyes showed themselves as he stared at Supergirl sapphire eyes. Stormbolt and Supergirl stared in each others. They moved themselves closer and closer, their faces now an inch closer.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Your eyes..." she trailed staring at Ethan's lumiscent eyes that bright a small glow. "They're-" she was interrupted by the intercom

"Stormbolt. We're ready for you." the voice being Batman as he pressed a button on the intercom. "Report to the meeting room."

"I read you." he took his finger off the button as Supergirl blushed, now leaving. "So, you got a name? I mean you're real one."

Supergirl turned around as she walked out his room, smiling. "It's Kara. Hope I see you around." she said, winking as the door closed

"This is it."

Meeting room, Watchtower. Justice League HQ 9:10 a.m.

"Both of you have displayed Courage and Bravery. Withstanding overcoming odds. Protect the innocent and face against the lawless. Stormbolt, Grey Spirit." both said people turned their attention to Superman. "Step forward." both did as instructed. "Lift up your right hand." Stormbolt and Grey Spirit lifted their right hand. "Do you sweat to uphold the code of the Justice League? To always look after the innocent? To fulfill your heroic duties? And to never take a life, civilian or villain?"

Stormbolt and Grey Spirit glanced at each other, then stared back at Superman. "I swear." they both said in unison as Superman extended his hand, leaving both of them to shake his hand

"Then you are hereby members of the Justice League." Superman shook their hands and smiled at them. "Welcome aboard."

"There's just one question we have to know." Grey Spirit stated

"And what question would that be?" Wonder Woman asked

"When can we fly our first javelin?" Stormbolt replied


	3. Attack of the Dark Heart

Chapter 3: Attack of the Dark Heart

Barbara Gordon's apartment, Gotham City 2:31 p.m.

"So, you and Hector are in the league now. How do you feel?" Barbara asked still in a wheelchair as Ethan moved her toward her room

Ethan wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "Great, I guess. Dick told you I was in the league?"

"Yeah. And surprisingly, how your exams went." Barbara grinned at Ethan. "Especially yours in particular."

Ethan looked at Barbara with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone in the league saw yours and Hector's combat exam." she stated

Ethan blinked. "Seriously? Everyone saw our exam?"

"Pretty much." Barbara's expression changed to curiosity. "Ethan, what was that back there? That fight with Mantis."

"A new power. I had it a couple of months ago with a giant mechanized robot that once attacked the observatory back in Coast city." Ethan stated. "I charge up all the electricity I could muster up, then shift into three bolts and launched myself in the air. Once that happens, I reign down my combined signature might of thunder and lightning." he explained, now staring at Barbara who showed a suspicious look. "Wait a minute, Batman told you didn't he?"

Barbara sighed. "Why ask that if you already know the answer."

"Well isn't that great?" Ethan said in sarcasm of Batman and possibly the League being suspicious of him ever since he joined. "Mr. dark and brooding is being cautious of me. Hate it when he does that."

"And your friend Hector too." Barbara added

"He knows about Hector's past?" he asked Barbara. "And so does the rest of the League?" Barbara nodded a yes

"Only the league of assassins part, but even J'onn was surprised he didn't kill anyone while he was affiliated with them." Barbara gazed at Ethan. "Ethan, do you know why he leave the league of assassins?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "He must've got into a misunderstanding with them, I guess. The only person beside Hector who understood his reasons of leaving is his mentor." he hinted to Barbara

"Lady Shiva?" she asked as Ethan nodded back a yes. "I thought she would persuade him to join back, by force even. What's the history with those two?"

"I honestly don't know that, Barb. That's between Hector and Shiva." Ethan glanced down at Barbara, mainly her paralyzed legs. "So... how are the legs? I mean, I heard you were taking physical therapy."

Barbara smiled at Ethan. "They'll be fine in a few days. And Sarina's still taking my place while I recuperate."

"I still can't believe that son of a bitch in the back. If I got to you sooner-" Ethan was brought up to Barbara's chest. "Barb?"

"Don't ever think that." she said. "There was nothing you could do."

"I could have at least you healed. Maybe I could've..." Ethan was trailing off as he looked away, unsure what to say

"Save it. It's not your fault. It's no-ones." Barbara told him as she pecked him on the cheek

"If I ever see Joker, I'm freezing him in the next ice-" Barbara cut him off again by covering his mouth

"Don't." she replied firmly. "I've already tried talking with Jayden on not killing him."

"Who said anything about killing him? I just wanted to freeze his clown shoe ass off. Then afterward, kick his bleached pale ass to the curve." he joked as Barbara just rolled her eyes at his comment. "I'm not going to kill him, Barbara."

"At least you're not like Jayden." she sighed

"He's got his reasons, sometimes." Ethan said quietly. "Anyway..." he gazed at Barbara. "If you get back on your feet, you're still set on being Oracle?"

Barbara smiled at the thought of the name. "It fits me." she said as Ethan landed a kiss on her forehead

"I say it does." Ethan admitted as his face was close to Barbara's, with both of them staring at each other. "I should-" Barbara grabbed his wrist

"Why are you shying away? Is it because me and Dick were together." she stated. "You talked it over with him already. He's okay with it. Besides, you know he's still into Starfire."

"I know that. I mean..." Ethan paused staring into Barbara's ocean blue eyes. "We've been friends since we meant. The same goes for Grayson."

"But..." Barbara trailed off for Ethan

Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "But I have mixed feelings on this. My mind tells me we should be friends, but my heart and body is telling you and me to be more than friends." he explained. "I don't even know what most women find attractive about me."

"It's pretty much your charismatic charm."

"So," Ethan smiled as he was close to Barbara. "aside from my shirtless physique I set up some compelling charm?" he inquired smirking only for Barbara to answer Ethan with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's all you're getting." she remarked in a flirty tone. "You about to go?"

"Yeah, later Barb." he said as he gave her a kiss goodbye, flying away from Gotham only to be transported back to Coast City

Crotia system and planet Nartax 9:36 p.m.

Outside an uncharted planet, laid a carrier class ship of unknown alien origin along with six freighter ships of the same nature in orbit of the planet. A transport ship descended below the atmosphere and into the surface, the visual of the planet being revealed as a icy mountain landscape. The transport landed on the alien base, descending into the landing pad as the cargo bay opened to reveal five beings captured in orbs. The first was a yellow skinned woman with butterfly anteannas wearing a sky blue battle dress that exposed her legs and arms, long magenta hair and green eyes. The second was a 4 foot tall grey alien wearing a black alien jumpsuit with red markings, showing black eyes with grey pupil-like dots. The third was a green muscular tribal haired pointy eared yellow eyed alien, with bottom fanged teeth showing white tribal tattoos all over his body wearing only red armored pants and wide black stripes. The fourth was a 8 foot tall white fur covered yeti-like alien with blue animalistic eyes and small horns on his forehead, wearing a harness on his torso. And the fifth was a purple skinned humanoid woman wearing a white hood over her head which barely covered her silver emissive eyes, wearing a white armored suit exposing her fingers on her armored gloves.

The captors revealed themselves to be a squid-like alien race, with cybernetics and genetic alternations implanted inside them. They had red eyes and wore purple armor carrying phase cannons in their hands. Another appeared wearing a robed armor similar to a king from the middle ages. The soldiers crossed their arms and kneel their heads down in respect and obedience.

"My lord." the alien said with undying loyalty and unquestionable obedience

the alien emperor lifted his hand for his servant. "Stand." he glanced over his shoulder as he stared at the newly arrived prisoners. "Are these the new 'visitors'?"

"Yes, lord Larius."

"Good." Larius glanced at the prisoners. "They shall make great gladiators or workers for the Nertax Imperium. Take them to their cells immediately."

"As you wish, my lord." the Nertoi

"Jinvor!" Larius shouted as a Nertoi wearing a robe ran toward him, coming to a stop to catch his breath

"Yes, your lordship?" Jinvor asked Imperius as he displayed a blue planet with green lands

"What is this planet?" Larius inquired

"It is known as Earth, my lord." Jinvor answered

Larius closed the holo display as he handed the device over to Jinvor. "Have one of our ships head there to retrieve a human."

"Retrieve?" Jinvor asked in sudden confusion. "But, my lord... since the Thangarian invaded that planet and failed. To capture a human will have to engage our stealth systems until we flee from the planet."

"Which is exactly what I'm expecting, Jinvor." Larius stated, glaring at Jinvor. "Now do as I ask."

"Of course, your lordship." Jinvor said weakly as he moved away from his emperor

"Earth? What a dull planet." Larius said in a unamused tone

Eastport, Coast City 10:08 p.m.

Outside Coast City national bank, Evil star, Atomic skull and Glok carried a wad of cash through each bag in their hand. Evil star was a criminal wearing a purple and black suit with a red star mask on his face. Next of him was Glok, a muscular man with bumps on his arms and face. Due to distorted musculature physique, to which Stormbolt's taunting by calling him bump face or king bumps. He was tinted goggles at hide his eyes, with each hand carrying a bag of stolen money. And last of them was Atomic Skull, whose skull was emitted with green plasma fire wearing a light green and black outfit. Above them was Stormbolt as the elemental hero in his black bodysuit with blue insets that showed a thunderbolt logo on his chest.

"This will be quick." Stormbolt moved his hand downward, conjuring water from a fire hydrant to disperse. "Bait." the water slammed into the three villains, freezing both Evil star and Gork straight toward a wall. "And switch. That leaves..." he glanced down to see Atomic skull who shot a blast from his head at Stormbolt, who dodged and dived down water surfing to the ground on his feet. "Atomic Skull. It's been a while." Stormbolt took a defensive fighting stance, staring at the skull green flamed supervillian

Atomic Skull pounded his fist to his hand. "I've been waitin' for this, Stormpunk. I'm really lookin' forward to settling our score."

"Same here." Stormbolt countered, avoiding another blast while Atomic Skull jabbed him in the face

Atomic Skull want for a left hook as Stormbolt countered it, blocking it as he sent a right overhook across Atomic Skull's stomach along with a few jabs. After he received a roundhouse kick from Stormbolt, Atomic skull launched a double fist pound toward him as the hero blocked crossing both of his hands in the air. Stormbolt grabbed his fists as electricity struck Atomic Skull after his hand were by his opponent, delivering each blow across his chest. Stormbolt bobbed and weaved every blow Atomic Skull, leaving the elemental hero to strike with swift fury a barrage of punches and a spinning roundhouse kick to finish the fight. electrocuting him into unconscious while he fell to the ground groaning. Police sirens wailed out in the distance as a couple of police cruisers and a prisoner transport truck standing by. After the police arrived, Stormbolt gave the money back to the bank manager who was gracious the stolen possessions were given back in gratitude. Then all of a sudden, he heard his communicator flicking as he his finger on it.

"Stormbolt here." he stated. "Talk to me, J'onn."

"You're needed in the Nevada dessert with the rest of the league." Stormbolt now leviatating in the air through using wind currents circling around his body. "We have a omega-level scenario."

"Sounds serious. What is it?" he replied as he flew, heading for the Nevadan checkpoint

"A alien ship of unknown origin. It's a shape of a meteorite, spreading synthetic creatures." with Stormbolt seeing an image of the creature resembling a synthetic wolf and spider on his hud lenses. "We secured it for now, but it's only growing more."

Stormbolt stroked his chin with a troubled look under his goggles. "Beam me there, J'onn."

"I can't. We use our main gun to contain the ship." Martian Manhunter explained. "You'll have to go there yourself."

Stormbolt leviated from the ground as he flew through the city. "Fine by me, then. I'll be there maybe 10 to 15 minutes. Do you anyone with this kind of thing?"

"Ray Palmer, the Atom." J'onn stated. "Apparently, this Dark Heart is the source of the destruction."

"Dark Heart? Is Atom there?" Stormbolt asked

"He arrived only a couple minutes ago." J'onn answered

"Good." Stormbolt flew at top notch speed to Nevada. "Call in the other Green Lantern Hal Jordan." he said as said person covered himself and Ethan in a green ball

"Already a step ahead of you, kid." he said taking them to the omega-level situtation in Nevada

Containment zone, Mohave desert 9:41 p.m.

"Ready?" Hal asked Stormbolt

"Ready when you are, man." Stormbolt replied as him and Hal Jordan went into battle

Hal Jordan used his lantern ring to conjure a jet fighter firing missiles at the dark heart wolves and spiders. Stormbolt flew in shooting bolts of electricity as he landed on his feet, destroying a spider using an ice hammer. He threw the ice hammer at a dark heart wolf which exploded upon impact, with Stormbolt firing more electric blasts. Grey Spirit leaped ahead of him, striking using the aura strength of the spirit dragon Wu Leng with chops and quick blows. His arms and legs turned to iron like steel as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, along with fueling his aura upon making every strike against the dark heart wolves and spiders. Stormbolt fired out a flurry of voltage at a dozen Dark heart wolves and two dozen spiders along the way, but more of them kept pouring in from out the Dark heart itself. Before Stormbolt could call down a lightning strike, he was surrounded and overrun by Dark heart wolves and spiders as Grey Spirit went to aid his friend.

"Stormbolt?" Grey Spirit sent two spiders flying against a few wolves as they exploded on impact. "Hang on, we're coming!"

"GS, get out of here!" Stormbolt exclaimed fighting his way out by shooting electric bolts. "You and Hal do not want to be near him on what's about to happen next." he warned as Grey Spirit motioned Hal Jordan to move away from Stormbolt

The Dark heart began surrounding him as they piled in on him, with Stormbolts' eyes glowing an emissive electric blue. More and more of them began piling on him, with a giant Dark heart spider heading for him along with the others. Then all of a sudden, the charging Dark heart wolves came to a halt seeing electricity engulfing the rest as thunder and lightning struck every Dark heart wolf and spider with electricity. After the Dark heart itself was shut down by the Atom himself, some of the Justice League went looking for Stormbolt as Grey Spirit and Supergirl started looking for him. They heard moving among a pile of Dark Heart as both of them saw a hand stood out.

"There he is!" Grey Spirit exclaimed, pointing at the pile of Dark Heart where Stormbolt was locating as Supergirl moved the Dark heart off of Stormbolt

"Ethan. Ethan!" Supergirl said as his eye was shown at the tore off part of his goggles, slowly losing consciousness. "He needs help!"

"We need to get him to the watchtower." Hector stated in urgency as Ethan's eyes faded to black with Hector flicking his communicator. "J'onn. Beam us. Stormbolt needs medical attention immediately."

"Understood. Teleportation will be available in a moment."

"You think he'll be okay?" Supergirl asked cupping Stormbolt's cheek

"I don't know." Grey Spirit replied. "We'll find out."

Supergirl looked down at Ethan's face. "I hope so."


	4. Grundy's Rage

Chapter 4: Grundy's Rage

Med Bay. Watchtower 10:00 a.m.

Ethan laid asleep on a bed in the medical bay, currently recuperating after the Dark Heart incident. His eyes slowly opened up as he saw Kara and Barbara sleeping on two chairs, while Hector tapped his finger on the table. Ethan attempted to get up but Hector noticed him about to leave the medical bed, with Ethan holding on to him. His back stood up as Ethan had his hand on his forehead, seeing Kara and Barbara asleep in the room with him aside from Hector.

"Easy, buddy." Hector said, setting Ethan at ease as he grabbed a nearby chair to see toward him

"Hector, what happened?" Ethan asked

"I should be asking you that." Hector replied. "When we were dealing with the Dark Heart, you turned to a human thunderstorm and destroyed half those things."

Ethan stared at his hand that sparked electricity. "And that was a first."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "You mean... that was the first time you did that?"

Before Ethan could answer him, Kara and Barbara woke up and saw him awake. "Ethan." Kara embraced in a bear hug

Ethan was gasping out, slowly choking for air. "Kara... can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." Kara said realizing as she let go of her embrace on Ethan, panting his breath for air. "How are you feeling?"

Ethan groaned rubbing his forehead. "Like a iceberg hitting my head. How long was I out anyway?"

Barbara rolled her wheelchair close to Ethan's medical bed. "For 13 hours. What happened back there?"

"I honestly don't know, Barb. One minute those things were swarming in on me, and the next minute thunder and lightning." Ethan stated. "And I'm going to take a guess that the league's talking about what happened with the Dark Heart."

"I won't sugarcoat it..." Hector paused glancing at Kara and Barbara. "They are."

"And they're probably talking about me too." Ethan muttered as the door opened to show Batman. "Unless that's about to happen right now."

"What happened back in Nevada?" the dark knight demanded in his serious tone

"I'm fine by the way." Ethan replied in sarcasm, now seeing Batman's typical scowl. "I told you what I told Grey Spirit and the others, that's the first time my powers ever went off like that." he stated. "Want to speak to me alone, do you?" he inquirred seeing Batman keep his stare

"We know the deal." Grey Spirit said as him, Supergirl and Oracle left the room with only Stormbolt and Batman still inside

Batman walked over to him, giving Ethan a datapad. "I ran a analysis on your genetic structure. There's something you need to see."

"These signatures are from my current genetic coding." Ethan said looking over the analysis scratching his head. "They look just the same."

Batman pressed his thumb to show another screen with Ethan's genetic structure only different. "Until after the Dark Heart incident."

"What do you mean until...?" Ethan paused staring at the two different genetic signatures of his body. "Am I infected by this Dark Heart thing?"

"No. you're weren't infected." Batman reassured taking the datapad in his hand. "Your powers are adapting. Your genetic structure is heading to a whole new level. Along with your power with the elements."

"Something like an elemential." Stormbolt stated glancing at Batman

"Correct. Which is why we need to run some tests." the dark knight added

"What was on Kessler's file before he died?" Stormbolt asked. "Was there anything mentioned about this? Any kind of imprint"

"Only your abilities to control three elements: lightning, water and ice. And the fourth happens to be air which allows you to fly." Batman explained. "It's possible for you to summon wind funnels. Even tornadoes if your powers are in full level."

"Then let's get started on these tests. I need to find out for sure." Ethan declared with Batman nodding in agreement. "I need to know what's going on with me."

"My thoughts exactly." Batman agreed staring down at Stormbolt's genetic code

Two days later... Stormbolt's quarters. Watchtower 8:53 p.m.

Ethan was about to head out to the gym, wearing black sweat pants with a thunderbolt symbol on his leg and a towel on his shoulder along with his goggles. There was also a blue shirt with the same thunderbolt emblem on the leg of his pants. He stayed in the Watchtower so tests could be ran on him, finding out more on his powers adapting. He could transform into a water, ice and lightning elemential. He could also combine his powers to control all four elements he mastered in his transformation. His manipulation would allow him to summon wind funnels suspending an opponent in the air, even send a strong wind push with the palm of his hand. Using water, he could conjure mini-tsunamis. His ice powers at a alarming rate that he could freeze anything at sub-zero temperature. Stormbolt's power of electricity allowed him to absorb the ambient static electricity in the atmosphere, giving him also free reign of summoning a lightning storm if he chose to do so. Stormbolt then went out of his room with his destination being the gym to brush up on his hand-to-hand combat skills, heading inside when he spotted the beautiful but cunny and deadly Huntress landing blows on a punching bag. She was wearing her black and purple costume hugging her body figure and exposing her flat stomach. Her long althetic legs, tone and curvy body frame made her extremely attractive. Stormbolt's eyes focused on her attractive body, with said person seeing the elemential hero eying him.

"My eyes are up here." she said showing a small smirk, with her hands on her hips as she gazed at Stormbolt's physique. "Didn't someone tell you it's not nice to stare at girls like a total perv?"

Stormbolt glanced down at her amazing legs and fine body. "I'm only admiring the view. I'm only a flirter. Besides..." he looked up at Huntress smirking. "you're pretty much doing the same thing yourself. I bet you're checking me out right now."

Huntress raised a eyebrow as he "I could be. Could I, sparky?" she inquired showing a flirty grin on her face as she step away from the punching bag. "About we go a few rounds with each other?"

Stormbolt grinned throwing the towel on a nearby bench. "I could use a little sparring while I'm here." he then got himself in a fighting stance as Huntress did the same herself. "Ready when you are, beautiful."

"You might regret saying that." Huntress said smugly as her and Stormbolt cornered each other. "Maybe even right now when I'm finish kicking your ass."

"Baby, you can kick my ass anytime." he replied to Huntress in a flirty tone

She gave the elemential hero a flirty smile his way. "Be careful what you wish for. And no powers in this either, lightning bolt."

"It's Stormbolt, ma'am." he corrected getting into his Jeet Kun Do position. "And I'm going to make you eat those words of yours, princess."

Huntress quirked her eyebrow at what Stormbolt just commented suddenly. "You did not just say that."

"I kinda did." he mocked using his hand to motion the 'bring it!' gesture. "Let's go!"

Huntress went in forward with a straight hook, with Stormbolt dodged the impact and countered followed by a left overhook as Huntress avoided the blow herself. Stormbolt sent a flurry of spinning roundhouse kicks that Huntress blocked and manuevered away from as she landed a blow left side of his stomach, with Stormbolt moving back from another hit to the gut. Stormbolt countered with a quick palm strike to Huntress' stomach, about to land his elbow on her back. Unfornately for Stormbolt, Huntress grabbed his elbow and slammed him on the floor landing on his back.

"That's round one for me." she said extending her hand for pull him up. "Two more to go. Or one more to go."

Stormbolt got back up on his feet after grabbing her hand and straighten himself up, getting into a defensive stance. "And here starts round two, pretty lady."

Stormbolt charged in with a leaping kick as Huntress moved away from the attack, sending a karate chop his way. He caught her wrist and was close enough to trap her in a full nelson, with Huntress jumping above as she tried to land a elbow strike. The attack struck his back as Stormbolt sent a right jab across Huntress, leaving her to grab his fist and kick him away. However, Stormbolt weaved left and right as Huntress made more blows which he avoided along with a near roundhouse kick. Huntress set off a spinning heel kick toward Stormbolt, only for him to grab her foot and performed a leg sweep that sent falling on her back with one swift leg strike.

"Looks like I won this round." Stormbolt chimed smirking as Huntress give him a look. "Hey, don't hate the player. Hate the game, baby." he then formed a fighting stance as did Huntress the same, with both of them cornerning each other. "Final round. Ready?"

"Ready." Huntress said as a smirk crossed her face. "Come at me, Sparky!"

Huntress and Stormbolt trading blows in the form of punches and kicks, blocking and avoiding both of each other attacks. Huntress struck with a double heel leaping kick while Stormbolt grabbed her feet, tossing her aside. She retaliated by landing on the floor with her feet, sending a quick jab across Stormbolt's face. He also felt a hit in the gut as Stormbolt jolted back dodging Huntress' incoming blows, hiting the right side of her stomach with a quick punch. Stormbolt sent a few more jabs to her body as Huntress manuevered the quick upcoming attack, with her retaliating by launching heel kicks at Stormbolt. He blocked the kicks using his left and right arm by crossing them together as one of her kicks sent him backing away. Huntress charged in with a leaping roundhouse kick, directly toward Stormbolt as he prepared for the attack. In one swift move, he caught her leg and tackled Huntress to the floor with his right hand catching one of her arms trapped while he was on top of her as Stormbolt smiled in victory of winning the last round.

"I win." he gloated staring at Huntress with a smug grin on his face, still pinning her to the ground. "My moves are like lightning. Fast and also quick."

Huntress scoffed, squirming from his hold over her. "Don't rub it in too much, sparky. And speaking of which..." she looked down to where Stormbolt's other hand was. "would you mind moving your hand somewhere else?" Stormbolt looked down as he spotted his left hand, mainly pressed and squeezing against Huntress' boob by accident. "No groping." she said with Stormbolt letting his hand go of her chest

"Oh, sorry about tha-" he was cut off when Huntress sent him flying to a wall with a double kick, wincing as his back arched while Huntress got up from the floor. "Ow."

"Apology accepted." she replied extending her hand as Stormbolt took it, bringing up from the floor. "You're not bad in a fight, kid."

"Right back at you. Someone taught you to fight pretty damn good." he said smirking as the door open to reveal Black Canary and Grey Spirit coming in, stopping when they spotted Stormbolt and Huntress

"What were you two doing?" Grey Spirit asked with a mask crossing his face

"Sparring." Stormbolt replied. "What are you two about to do?"

"I'm about to lift some weights and Black Canary's got the punching bag. But first things first..." Grey Spirit walked toward Stormbolt to give him a briefcase with his thunderbolt symbol. "This is for you. You can thank the Atom and Oracle for it."

"I'll take this in my room." Stormbolt said making his way out. "I'll see you later, man."

"Hey, kid!" Stormbolt turned around to glance at Huntress over his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready for another round, let me know." she said giving him a wink

Stormbolt grinned as he step out of the gym. "I'll look forward to it! Just let me know whenever you want it!" he yelled heading toward his room

Once he made it to his room in the Watchtower, he closed the door and set the briefcase on his table. He opened the briefcase and took a look at what was inside, seeing a black short sleeve jumpsuit. It had blue lightning stripe insets that covered his chest, with a yellow thunderbolt logo on his chest. With it was blue boots that had yellow straps on both, and blue gloves with a yellow thunderbolt logo on both of them. The suit also covered his neck along with showing a pair of state-of-the-art hi-tech hud lense goggles, followed by a note laying beside the new costume. He picked it up to see who was it from, Barbara or the Atom.

"_Ethan, this is Barbara. I heard what happened with the Dark Heart and decided to modify a new outfit for you. I had some help with creating it from Ray Palmer and Jayden's girlfriend Ally. Ally wanted only you to know and no one else, even Hector. Anyway, I hope you appreciate it. Love, Barbara."_

Ethan smiled thinking to thank Barbara and Atom for the new costume, especially Jayden's wife Ally. He equipped his hud lense goggles and put on his costume, fitting his body like a glove. There was a knock on the door as it opened to reveal Hector, but in a completely different costume he was wearing. He had a grey bandana covering his hair and eyes, while leaving the bangs of his dark hair still attached. Hector still had his grey ninja vest as the yin yang symbol was on his chest, wearing black ninja tabi gauntlets on his hands with both of them having a yin yang symbol on each gauntlet. He had on charcoal pants with a grey sash wrapped around his waist and tabi black boots with grey highlights on the boots. Hector smirked as he saw Ethan wearing his newly designed costume, seeing him being completely stunned by the new look his friend was going for.

"I see you're wearing the outfit." he said

"I could say the same for you, Hector." Stormbolt stated. "Nice look."

"Thanks." Grey Spirit said in gratitude. "We gotta go. We've been called by Superman."

Stormbolt raised an eyebrow at what Grey Spirit told him. "Why? What's the situtation?"

"Solomon Grundy." Grey Spirit answered in serious tone

"Solomon Grundy?" Stormbolt inquired upon hearing that. "As in the one and only zombie man of Gotham? Born on a Monday, christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday. That Solomon Grundy?"

"The very same." Grey Spirit stated. "Green Lantern and Vixen are there now. And so is Superman."

"We better help out, then." Stormbolt replied. "Something tells me they might need it when they can."

Baton Rouge, Louisiana 9:30 p.m.

Stormbolt flew toward the scene with Grey Spirit speed dashing in the air, seeing an explosion take place ahead of them. They saw Solomon Grundy tossing Superman toward Green Lantern, before he slammed to a pile of debris as Stormbolt fired a mega bolt that stunned Grundy. The elemental hero to launch another sending the living zombie flying back as Grey Spirit came in with a aura projected fist to pummel Grundy in the ground. Grey Spirit moved away before Solomon Grundy could grab him as his fists turned to iron, with the concentrated aura projection circling around his body getting into a fighting stance. Grey Spirit jumped away from a ground strike by Grundy and foresaw a incoming blow before his feet touched the ground, using his observation ability. He dodged the blow and struck with an aura project and iron skinned eagle claw strike sending him upward in the air, while a lightning bolt came down as Stormbolt hovered the air. Grundy roared in pain, glaring directly at both Stormbolt and Grey Spirit.

"Looks like we pissed the big guy off." Stormbolt said as him and Grey Spirit moved away from Grundy charging them

"That is an understatement." Grey Spirit stating the obvious avoided another blow coming from Grundy. "I sensing something within him. It's appears to be chaos magic. Looks like Dr. Fate was right."

"Chaos magic? As in the forbidden dark arts type of deal?" Stormbolt inquired with Superman charged Grundy in full flight, only to be sent flying back to a building before Grundy landed in a full strike. The building began to tremble as Stormbolt saw a little kid up on one of the floor windows, crying. "Vixen, get the kid out of there! We'll try to hold off Grundy."

"On it!" she exclaimed using one of the animal abilities to save the boy in one of the top floors almost trembling from the near destroyed building

"Do you really think we can hold him off?" Grey Spirit asked while him and Stormbolt charged toward Solomon Grundy

"Not really." Stormbolt replied charging his hands with electricity. "We're pretty much screwed here with a chaos powered Grundy on our hands."

"I figured as much." Grey Spirit said, punching Grundy across the face with aura projected fists as he struck him with a lotus kick that glowed with aura projection. "Let's hope Dr. Fate brings help in the meantime."

"Yeah, let's." Stormbolt agreed only for Grey Spirit to be tossed toward him, sending both of them flying inside a window. "All we can hope is that help arrives here fast because we're about to get major pwnage here. A chaos magically enchanted Grundy is bad. Him destroying the city is worse." he said as Grundy used a heavy thunder like clap that sent Green Lantern flying away, along with shattering glass in a two block radius

"Let's hope indeed." Grey Spirit agreed as Superman spinning back toward a nearby bridge, shattering a gaping dent in it. "Come on. We need to take care of that bridge."

Stormbolt glanced at Grey Spirit leap dashing beside him in the air. "I got this. You just find Vixen and Lantern."

"Sure thing. We'll try to regroup with you and Superman." Grey Spirit responded leaping back to find Green Lantern and Vixen

"First, I have to hold the bridge using the amount of water I conjure..." Stormbolt's voice trailed off when he spotted Aquaman, on top of octopus who held the damage bridge and the undamaged one using its tentacles with a trident in his hand. "Or that could work. At least Aquaman doesn't have that hook on his hand." he deadpanned now seeing a gray sedan begin to fall into the ocean, seeing a figure with wings heading toward. The figure was a woman as Stormbolt noticed her shoulder length hair, green eyes and holding a metal mace in her hand. She slammed her mace to the roof off of the car and saved a little girl and her mother. "Wait a minute... is that?" he paused seeing Green Lantern who was shocked to see this person leaving Dr. Fate and his team along with Superman, Grey Spirit and Vixen there as well. 'Is that Hawkgirl? What's she doing here? As long there isn't another invasion going on, I don't care.' Stormbolt thought as he followed Grey Spirit who was following her as well as Dr. Fate and League who were with them in Baton Rouge. "That was Hawkgirl."

"I know, I saw her. There's something different about her." Grey Spirit stated. "I can sense it in her aura."

"So you know what she's feeling?" Stormbolt inquired as Grey Spirit nodded his head in reply. "This is one of spirit dragon Wu Leng's powers, isn't it?"

"Yes. Grief, guilt. She doesn't know who she is now." GS explained. "But with Grundy, she thinks she could find a way to save him and herself."

Stormbolt looked to see Hawkgirl slammed toward a wall by Grundy. "And if Grundy can't be saved at all from this chaos magic thing in control of him?"

"It's all up to her if we fail." Grey Spirit said to Stormbolt. "To the only thing she must do."

"Put him out of his misery." Stormbolt said grimly as he wrapped Grundy's arm with water covered ice while Aquaman shot a harpoon wire to his other. Grundy pulled both of them in as he decked Aquaman, sending him flying back while Stormbolt flew away from him. "You know, in zombie movies all you had to do is shoot them in the head." he joked firing bolts of lightning from his hands at Grundy, but not before he hurtled a pile of debris at him. "Oh shit." Stormbolt said as he was sent flying back in the water

Stormbolt's eyes glowed under his goggles as he jumped out of the water, conjuring a water creation of the chinese dragon using his powers. He collided it toward Solomon Grundy with ice, only for the water Chinese dragon to shatter into pieces. Grey Spirit kicked waves of air that sliced like blades, which had no effect to Grundy whatsoever as he was sent flying back. Luckily, he manage to land on his feet as he leap dashed toward with his aura projected fists launched across Grundy's face. A statue fell on top of Grundy, crushing him in a pile of rubble as Vixen. Grey Spirit closed his eyes, tuning his observation ability to sense any kind of danger in as he felt a distribance present. Unfornately, Grundy was not down as he grabbed Vixen's leg and upper torso with Grey Spirit charging his fist with aura projected energy while Stormbolt shot out a chunk of hail at Grundy's back.

"Bad Grundy! Put her down." Stormbolt taunted as Vixen was caught back by Grey Spirit after Grundy released her, along with grabbing Stormbolt with his large hand. "Now put me down!" he cringed as Grundy started to crush him

"You heard the man." Hawkgirl said, slamming her mace at Grundy from behind as Stormbolt moved away long enough so Superman could ram him in flight

Stormbolt and Grey Spirit saw Hawkgirl deal with Grundy, using the fundamental properties of her mace. Hawkgirl dived in, slamming the mace on Grundy's head as he collapsed down under the sewers. They saw her go down under, searching for Grundy in the sewers exchanging looks with each other. Stormbolt kept thinking was Solomon Grundy resting in piece. 'Did she put Grundy out of his misery? To put him back to rest?' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a crowd of civilians and news crew standing among the crowd. "You think she...?" his question was put on pause when Hawkgirl flew out of the hole to the sewers, facing the league

Grey Spirit looked over to Stormbolt. "She did." Grey Spirit answered as he saw Hawkgirl leaving when the press started questioning her about choosing to leave the Justice League, while the crowd started clamoring. "Hopefully Grundy will find his peace."

"I have a feeling he did." Stormbolt said as him and Grey Spirit followed Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Superman, Dr. Fate and Vixen. "And I say we call this a day."

"Agreed." Grey Spirit. "Besides, I have to head to Central City."

Stormbolt glanced at him. "What's the occasion?" Stormbolt asked

"My mom and sisters are moving there." Grey Spirit stated. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking of seeing my foster family back in Coast City. It's been a while since I moved into town." Stormbolt replied. "And I promised them I'd see Izzy this time."


	5. Izzy becomes an elemental

Chapter 5: Izzy becomes a elemental

Ethan's foster parent's house. Norbolt Park, Coast City 9:20 a.m.

The suburbian homestead of Modesta springs beamed with the morning sun as a couple of kids played basketball. A little girl outside with her mother, carrying her stuff rabbit while her mother was watering her garden filled of roses and orchards. Ethan reached a two story house as he glanced at the mailbox, seeing the name: Kale and the address for the house below the support holding the mailbox. Ethan walked toward the door and knocked it twice, waiting for the door to open. The door opened to reveal a dark skinned woman in her mid-forties, shoulder length dark hair.

"Ethan." she said in a english accent as she wrapped him in a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, mom." Ethan replied to his foster mother as he returned the hug. "Is Dad here, or did he want fishing after he retired from work yesterday?"

"He's here." his foster mother looked back toward a hallway. "Barney!"

"What is it, Maggie?" her husband yelled in question

"Ethan is here." she answered

"Ethan?" his foster father inquired incredously. "Tell him come in." Barney shouted in enthuasiam back as Ethan went inside, with his mother closing the door

"Dad, where are you?" Ethan asked

"In the dinning room kitchen." his father answered as his mother led him to the kitchen, where he spotted his father sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "Let me get a look at you." his dark skinned father, with grey hairing and a roughly trimmed beard stared at the foster child he and his wife raised. "My boy." he stood up and hugged his son in a manly embrace. "Finally decided to visit."

"I thought the boundaries stopped when I was out of high school." Ethan nervously chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Figured I was family until graduation."

"Nonsense!" Margaret exclaimed leading her son. "We took you in since you were ten years old. We love you just the same like Isabella." she then gave Ethan a cup of water

"Where is Izzy, anyway?" Ethan asked. "Did she leave for school?"

"She left an hour for school before you arrived." Ethan's foster father stated. "Speaking of which..." he set the newspaper down on the table and stared at his son. "We've been meaning to tell to you."

Ethan blinked and stared at his foster parents. "About what?"

"Your secret." Barney Kale replied. "Making storms and shooting bolts in that costume of your."

"Making storms and..." Ethan trailed off in confusion while his foster mother lead him to the couch. "what are you talking about, dad?"

both his foster parents sat beside him. "Ethan, sweetheart, we know you're Stormbolt."

Ethan blinked at what his parents just said. "What?"

"We knew you're a superhero." Margaret told her son whose eyes went wide after they reveal to know his secret

"When..." Ethan started trailing off. "When did you find out? How did you find out?"

"That day in the institute of technology when you were fighting that D'Voil guy."

"D'Void. I remember him." Ethan answered in a bitter tone. "All to well."

Flashback

Institute of Technology. Westport, Coast City 11:21 a.m.

Stormbolt's narration

Yeah, yeah. I remember D'Void. **Images show Stormbolt locked into a battle against the foe known as D'Void. He had a black helmet with a purple visor that covered his whole face, wearing a black bodysuit with purple highlights and purple cape. **He was attempting to steal a piece of unknown technology not from Earth in Star lab expo. That was when Izzy was on her sophomore field trip three weeks before I joined the League. Not even from the Thangarian invasion. This was something else. **Image showed of a oddly diamond shape artifact which glowed a immensive light. **He attacked during the expo and I sprung in action. Since Hector was at Metropolis for a personal trip, It fell to me to fight D'Void.

Stormbolt flew above D'Void, getting into a fighting stance as his hands charged with electricity. "All right, high and mighty. Stop what you're doing and give up before I freeze your hide off."

"I do not have time for your petty prattle." D'Void said in a monotone and english accent, turning his attention to diamond shaped artifact, his hand shooting out blasts of force energy. "I have a goal to claim."

"What kind of goal is that? Visor r' us?" Stormbolt taunted dodging force blasts from D'Void. "You seem like an amateur for the supervillain deal. This is your first. Isn't that cute?"

"Silence!" D'Void snarled in agitation. "I will not be insulted by a caveman with power of the elements!"

"You're being insulted anyway. Besides," Stormbolt paused before he kicked D'Void in the face of his visor. "my costume is better than yours."

"Enough!" D'Void sent Stormbolt flying away with a shockwave blast. "I will not be mocked by some whelp in a costume!"

Stormbolt impacted a wall, only to dissolve as water with the elemental hero sending a right hook across D'Void's face. "I resent that."

"This ends... now!" D'Void shouted as a shockwave burst sent everything and Stormbolt flying back

The top floor of the institute collapsed, falling on anything it could pummel as everyone ran away from the fight. A fifteen year old girl was running away from the destruction of the battle, wearing a blue sweater with a white short sleeve dress shirt and grey jeans. She had dark light skin, with a small scar over her right eye. Dark medium length hair and amber hazel eyes. This fifteen year old was Elisa Kale, Ethan Louis' foster sister. Her parents were already out, everyone except for her as Stormbolt and Void continued their fight. Unfornately, a pile of debris fell on with Stormbolt's eyes widened under his goggles.

"NO!" Stormbolt was hurtled toward a wall by a shockwave blast of force as D'Void fled, taking the artifact with him due to a portal he went through. "So long, whelp."

"Izzy, Izzy!" Stormbolt moved the debris off his sister, spotting a piece of a sharp cut on her wound that inflicted bleeding."No, no, no! Come on, Izzy!" Stormbolt cased her wound in water as he began to heal her. "Come on! You have to stay alive, Isabela!"

Izzy's eyes slowly opened up as she stared at Stormbolt, who unknown to her was her older brother Ethan. "How do you know my..." she trailed off weakly as a pair of EMTs arrived

"Get her to a hospital as quick as you can." Stormbolt told him as he went to search Void

Aside from the deep cut on her stomach, Izzy also had a mild concussion. And what she needed was a blood transfusion, but my foster parents did not have an exact match. Since I had type A blood, I was complete match for Izzy's blood type. **Image of the blood transfusion in process. Another images flash of Ethan leaving as Stormbolt, flying away. Even though, he ice surfed away his foster parents saw his true identity. Their eyes suddenly focused on their daughter, Isabela Kale. **I do not know what would happen, but all that mattered was making sure Izzy would make it. I would look for D'Void until someday, someday we settle the score.

End narration

Unknown location, Hansen street. Vineyard Bay, Coast City 1:09 p.m.

In a abandoned hospital building on Hansen street, laid an amount of accquired highly advanced technology. This type of technology was taken from Star labs, Lexcorp, and even a fraction of Waynetech. There was also fraction of the white martian genetics and technology, along with Thangarian tech. Pods filled with living test subjects, only in black shorts with their skin tones changing. Down below, was a certain double V red visor on display as D'Void remain focused on the diamond shaped artifact which was incased in a syphon machine amplifier.

"I have been at this for three weeks now. Tell me, my friend..." D'Void paced back and forth staring at the artifact. "What are you and where did you come from?" he stopped as he use the amplifier to power the artifact up to 12%. D'Void stopped and shift his gaze at the double V red visor wearing green and black armor. "Elite Beta."

The elite known as Beta. "Beta is active, master."

"Yes, yes. I understand you have come toward a problem after receiving the Promethium core." D'Void mentioned. "As for this device, it seems to have absorb the Xenothium in the process of this experiment."

"That is correct, Master. This unit was encounted by the superheroes known as Stormbolt and another called Grey Spirit." Beta stated. "Do you wish this unit to terminate them?"

"Only Stormbolt. I have never perceived him as a threat." Void replied to Beta as it used a wrist device on its machine to track his spectrum signature

"This unit has a location on the objective." Beta's thruster engaged as he flew up in the air, busting through the roof. "Approaching the destination. The target is to be executed as ordered."

3rd Hallway, West Bailey high school. Midtown, Coast city 1:16 p.m.

The sound of teenage kids telling on about single gossip made Isabela Kale shook her head in feign annoyance. She was heading toward her locker to put her books where two girls, obviously cheerleaders talking right beside her locker.

"So, who do you think are the hottest superheroes?" the first cheerleader asked. "I say it's Nightwing."

the second cheerleader quirked her eyebrow at her fellow cheerleader. "Wasn't he Robin before the new ones came, and did he have a team in Jump City once?"

"Yeah he did. What would they called? The titans?"

"That's them." the first cheerleader replied to the other. "What about Grey Spirit or Stormbolt?"

"Grey Spirit is hot and fit. Besides, he has that mystic kung fu power going."

"So what? Stormbolt has electric powers." the cheerleader stated looking at a small picture of Stormbolt. "Plus, he had water and ice powers too. He just has a cute butt." the other said with Izzy rolling her eyes at the girls banter, talking about hot superheroes especially her brother

"Shadow is hot, but I think that red head tramp swept him."

"What about that other one? You know, what was his name? Gauntlet?"

"I think he's taken too. Some heroes in the league are hot but the rest are pretty much... meh."

"There are other superheroes you know." Izzy muttered as she closed the door to her locker rolling her eyes at the cheerleaders

"Like you would know, scarface." the first one taunted as Izzy stopped to glare at the cheerleaders

"Being a superhero isn't about who's hot or who has the better powers. They're people just like us." she stated. "It doesn't make a difference."

"Look at white knight right here. She thinks she's-" the cheerleader was cut off when the ceiling busted open with a beam as Izzy and the two cheerleader were sent flying away

The blast of the smoke covered a figure lowering down on the ground as the two ran. The mysterious figure landed on the ground, revealing to be the double V visor was the artifical synthetic of D'Void known as Beta as it had its sights on Izzy. The students at West Baily ran in terror with Izzy about to do the same, only for Beta to stand in her way hovering. A pair of blades came out of the synthetic's forearms which charged with red energy, along with its visor.

"Signature confirmed. Target: Stormbolt is required." Beta went into a fighting position, preparing its blades. "Preparing for extermination."

"Don't count on it!" said a voice from behind, only revealed to be Stormbolt as he launched a hail missile sending Beta flying through a classroom

"Izzy, you alright?" he asked as he saw a red light beam in the distance. "Get down!" he shouted, pushing her to the floor

Suddenly, Stormbolt was tackled by the elite synthetic known as Beta. Beta launched its blade at the elemental superhero, leaving Stormbolt to grab Beta's wrist. Beta stopped Stormbolt's hand using its knee, pressing the other heated blade close to his neck. Beta continued to exterminate its target to complete his objective, with Stormbolt freezing Beta's arms off in ice. Then all of a sudden, Beta was shot from electricity from behind as it turned toward the direction of where the electric blast came from. The blast of the electricity came from a wide eyed Elisa Kale, whose eyes sparked with electricity. Ethan became shocked by this discovery as well, which caused Beta to turned its attention Izzy until her form sparked with lightning.

"What's... what's going on?" her voice was filled with fright and fear as Beta prepared to lunge at her

Stormbolt's body covered itself in ice as his left hand shifted into water, grabbing Beta's synthetic head and slamming it toward a locker and another. Stormbolt brought Beta over, followed by a enlarged fist of ice as Beta was sent flying out of the roof. Beta repelled and fired blasts of energy at Stormbolt, who in return dodge and manuever around the beams as he shot off a megawatt blast. The synthetic countered using a energy shield, with clones of Stormbolt made from ice, water, and lightning launching themselves at Beta. Beta cut down and blasted every clone, leaving them to dissolve, shatter, and disperse with electricity. Two missiles launched directly at Stormbolt, sending him falling down a 4 blue door sedan. Stormbolt flew at top speed as he spunned around like a tornado, trapping the elite synthetic Beta inside. Electricity crackled as Beta's arms were being sucked in forcibly while Stormbolt pulled the sythetic elite toward him, readying a megavolt hammer. Before he could, a lightning strike hit both of them as they were sent falling, crashing to the ground as a lightning figure started to hover. Stormbolt looked closer as it revealed to be his sister, Izzy who was having trouble controlling her special powers. He got up and flew toward his sister, only for a green ball incased in hard light to cover him.

"Hang on, I'll try to get you out." Stormbolt looked to where the containment ball was coming, from one of the Green Lanterns. Two of them to be exact, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. "What are you doing?"

"To help." Hal said. "We saw what was going on."

"You know what I mean." Stormbolt growled pointing at his trap sister. "Why do you have my sister trapped in there?

"Because I told them to." a voice said behind Stormbolt as he saw a black jet resembling a bat. "We need to talk."

D'Void's hideout, Hansen street. El Barrio, Coast City 1:32 p.m.

"This points a damper on this." D'Void groused, seeing the footage of Beta being taken by the Justice League he turned on. "Now the league has my prototype." he turned off the footage

Before D'Void could saw anything else, a explosion took place from where he was at as paramilitary soldiers aimed their weapons at him. These men wore black, wielding hi-tech ranged weapons. With them was five people, possibly meta-human. One was in a red and white suit. The other two were twins, male and female. Pink eyes, pointy ears, pale white skin, and hair, wearing purple and black armor suits. The fourth was a dark skinned man wearing a blue and black outfit with yellow insets on his chest, with a helmet covering everything except his mouth and chin. And the fifth was a American indian wearing a orange outfit, growing into 10 meters.

"Hands over your head!"

"You are not the police. There is also the fact of the Ultimen with you." D'Void's hands charged with force energy. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

"Hands up in the air!"

"Hands over her head!"

D'Void fired out force blasts as the soldiers were sent flying away. Three more paramilitary soldiers opened fire as D'Void's energy field protected him, deflecting their weapons against them. One of the Ultimen, Longshadow, sent his giant fist at D'Void. Unfornately for Longshadow, D'Void moved away and shot a highly concentrated force beam that lobotomized Longshadow as he was now dead. The female wonder twin turned to a tiger as she pounced on D'Void, only for him to grab the shape shifters neck and snapped it like a twig killing her. The male Wonder twin prepared to summon a mini-tsunami, only for D'Void to encase him in a energy field which turned heat red. The red field turned to fire as the male Wonder twin boiled and melted in fire. Black Vulcan caught D'Void by surprise, attacking him with electricity. This caused D'Void to slam his heated energy to Black Vulcan, who himself was electrocuted and incentrated by the heat controlled energy field.

"That was my last heat field." D'Void walked over to the corpse of the Ultimen. "These are mere clones. I wonder..."

"Dr. Dominic Vernix." said a low female voice filled with authority as D'Void turned to the direction of where it came from, revealing to be Amanda Waller

"Waller." he said with disdain. "What do you want? Did you come to my inventions and creations this time?"

"No, I'm not here for that. This time I've come for you, Dr. Vernix." Waller took a step forward. "I want to talk to you about Cadmus."

D'Void folded his arms. "Why should I join your group?"

Waller stared at the diamond shape artifact in the amplifier. "We can give you what you want. Unlimited resources, state-of-the-art hi-tech equipment. The works. If you're willing to cooperate."

D'Void stared at Waller for a moment before he went to remove the artifact from the amplifier into his possession. "I'm listening."

Conference room. Watchtower, Justice League HQ

The meeting room was silent with a angered Stormbolt glaring at Batman, as the Dark Knight kept his signature bat stare. He know Batman could be serious and direct, but when it came to his foster sister being in containment because of her powers showing; that made the man of thunder furious. Feeling an urge to punch Batman himself in the face. He always thought of punching a few members of the Justice League, but he was caught up with things back in Coast City and he did not need this right now. The two continue to exhange looks until Superman decided to break the silence.

"Stormbolt." the man of thunder kept his stare fixed on Batman. "Ethan." Stormbolt turned his gaze at Superman

"Why is my little sister hold up in a containment cell?"

"We'll get to that." Batman said now folding his arms. "What I want to know is why does she does your elemental powers."

"Mind your damn business." Stormbolt growled

"This IS my business." Batman snarled intensifying his bat glare. "League business. Especially when a fifteen year old girl in her sophomore year can shoot lightning from her fingertips."

Stormbolt shifted into his elemental form. "Like I said, none of your business." he shot back glaring at Batman

"If you two are finished..." both Stormbolt and Batman turned their attention to Martian Manhunter. "I would like to explain the situation with Isabela Kale."

Batman sat back down. "Go ahead, J'onn."

Martian Manhunter brought up a holo display. "Isabela Kale's DNA structure shows characteristics of Stormbolt's abilities. The only thing is her powers are more evolved than yours, Ethan. On the same level as well."

Stormbolt pulled off his goggles to stare at the Martian Manhunter in the eye. "What? What do you mean?"

"You and her have 24 pair of chromosomes." MM explained as Stormbolt paused, unsure what to say

"But humans only have 23. the same for metahumans." Ethan replied

"The extra one chromosome makes you and her more fast, fit, strong, and more intelligent." Martian Manhunter stated. "Your cells divide five times faster than regular humans. Whatever laid in Dr. Kessler's files, did something more than gave you the power to control elements."

Stormbolt pulled up a display of Elite synthetic Beta. "Did you find anything on whatever it was that attacked my sister?"

"Mr. Terrific and a couple others in the league ran an analysis on the synthetic."

"And..."

"It's not all synthetic." Batman stated. "It was a advanced battle armor and it's actually a artifical created human clone of the man who gave you your elemental powers. Robert Kessler."

"Kessler?" Stormbolt's voice turned to surprise and shock. "Are you saying the Elite I fought was Kessler's clone?"

"A female clone. Most of the Y chromsomes come from Kessler's wife."

"We could get to that later, but first things first..." Stormbolt looked at the screen where it showed his sister pacing left and right. "what about my sister?"

Wonder Woman shifted her gaze at Stormbolt. "She will be sent to Themyscira where she would taught to use her powers."

"What? No! Come on, this is my sister!" Stormbolt exclaimed. "I can teach her using her powers."

"You barely have control of all your powers. The type of level she's in is more evolved than you are." Batman pointed

"What is that suppose to-" Wonder Woman interrupted him who looked at Stormbolt with sympathy yet a stern look

"Do you want to help your sister?"

"But I... yes, I do." Stormbolt admitted. "Only if this was her decision."

"When I asked her if she wanted help, she said yes. I will train her there."

"Wait... I heard something about you being banished from Themsycira. That's going to be a problem." Stormbolt said, remembering her file on Faust

"My mother would make an exception once I explain the reason for Isabela to be trained." Wonder Woman replied. "In the meantime... you should tell her parents."

Kale Residence, Modesta Springs. Norbolt Park, Coast City 5:46 p.m.

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Hector asked as they reached the house of Ethan and Izzy's foster parents, using Hector's convertible

"I got this. It'll only take a few minutes." Ethan said as he made his way to the house

Hector saw Ethan go inside to tell his parents the news about Izzy. They were shown in the living room on the right side of their house. Once Ethan told him about what happened at the school and where Izzy would be, his foster mother fall on her knees possibly crying out in tears. Ethan and his foster father crouched down to pull her up from the floor as Hector looked away. After he told him them, Ethan went inside the convertible as Hector drove him feeling Ethan did not want to talk about what happened inside.


	6. Sent through Time

Chapter 6: Sent through Time

Observation deck. Watchtower 9:59 p.m.

After telling his foster parents about where Izzy was and finishing their shift, Stormbolt walked inside the observation deck where he spotted Cyborg and Dr. Mid-Nite monitoring the vital signs of Kessler's 'daughter'. He manage to get a good look at her, despite wearing only a hospital gown while she resting on a table. She had long red hair, supermodel and athletic body, beautiful curves, and luscious lips for a clone daughter of Robert Kessler and his wife. Cyborg noticed Stormbolt standing in attention, before going back to check on her vitals. This clone was a perfect artificial human created by Robert Kessler. Half of the dna came from Kessler, while the other half came for his wife. The image display showed a photo of Kessler and his wife when they were younger. When he was younger, Kessler seem to have short cut brown hair and blue eyes. Kessler's wife had long blonde hair and green eyes, leading the female clone to have a strong resemblance to her.

Ethan took off his goggles to stare at with his own eyes. "You found anything on her? Where she came for or..." he trailed off still staring. "How she was created?"

"A lot actually." Cyborg stated, glancing over his shoulder to Stormbolt. "She's a Class I clone. First Class I in perfection."

Stormbolt quirked his eyebrow at Cyborg's statement. "Class I? Is that a big deal?"

"It is." Cyborg replied, now staring back at Kessler's clone daughter. "There has never been a Class I before. Class I clone were considered to be myths for scientists who had a fill for genetics. That supergirl clone Galetea, She's only a Class II." he brought up a display of Kessler's daughter and Galetea's genetic structure. "Galetea may have the same dna structure and stronger than Supergirl, but she lacks the certain enhancements like other Class IIs. The same can go for the Class III like the Ultimen which leads their DNA genetics to deteriorate quickly."

"I heard that's what happened to Longshadow while he joined the league." Stormbolt recalled hearing from Batman, Superman, and Wonder woman. "How is she different from the Class II and Class III?"

"The Class Is are more stable and more artificially evolved." Cyborg said to Stormbolt. "It makes them more efficient, a complete living being. But the odd thing about her..." Cyborg started to trail off observing her brainwaves

"What is it?" Stormbolt asked

"Her brain patterns aren't that of Kessler or his wife." Dr. Mid-Nite explained. "It's possibly for this clone to the brain patterns of someone else brain."

That peaked Stormbolt's curiosity. "If not theirs, then whose?" he asked them

"When we looked into Kessler's next of kin, he and his wife adopted a infant girl." Dr. Mid-Nite stated. "Tests showed that his wife could not have any children, nor could Kessler either. Their daughter died from a bank robbery at the age of twenty five. So it seems that's where the brain patterns are coming from. Also, 25% belongs to the adoptive daughter while the other 25% belonged to Kessler's wife and 50% of Kessler himself."

"Right when she died, Kessler must have imprinted his daughter's brain patterns in the clone he artifically created before he died." Stormbolt concluded, glancing at Dr. Mid-Nite and Cyborg. "Does she know she's monitored or anything?"

"I do." said a female voice which startled the three, shifting their gaze to the direction of the voice

They looked to see the clone daughter of Kessler slowly opening her eyes, gazing at the three heroes. Her jade emerald eyes sparkled with life and certain curiosity, but also intelligence and sudden calmness whelmed the female clone. However, her eyes seem to focus on Stormbolt's and only him. She also observed Cyborg and Dr. Mid-Nite as well before checking over her surroundings.

She stared back at Stormbolt. "Where am I?"

Cyborg and Dr. Mid-Nite glanced at Stormbolt, then back at the clone daughter of Robert Kessler. "You are in a observation monitor room in the Watchtower. The headquarters of the Justice League." Cyborg answered for her

she shifted her gaze at Stormbolt, Cyborg, and Dr. Mid-Nite. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Mid-Nite." Dr. Mid-Nite gesture his hand to Cyborg and Stormbolt. "This is Cyborg and-" she cut Dr. Mid-Nite off

"Stormbolt." she finished

Stormbolt raised an eyebrow. "You know my name?"

"Yes." she answered. "I acquired it from the person who held me captive: D'Void."

Ethan's eyes cracked with electricity. "Him." he growled. "When we fought in West Bailey high, you were after my sister. Did D'Void sent you?"

"My mandate was to search for only you." she stated. "I was not aware of the other with your abilities, which made my mandate change."

"So what happened?" Stormbolt inquired. "After you were removed from D'Void's hold of you?"

"I would go to seek my own purpose." she stated. "Follow a path of my own."

Suddenly, a anhk light symbol appeared to reveal Doctor Fate. "Perhaps I could help with that." he looked at Kessler's daugher. "I can help find your purpose. Bring back the clues and memories of your old life. That is of course, if you wish?"

"It is."

Stormbolt walked Doctor Fate, staring at Kessler's clone daughter. "Do you have a name?" he asked

"Lara." she answered. "Lara Sullivan."

"Laura Sullivan?" Stormbolt inquired. "Is that your mother's maiden name?"

"It is the last name of my real family." Lara replied

Stormbolt looked over at Dr. Mid-Nite. "Does she have any of her real family around? Anyone at all?" he asked

"The mother is missing, but she has a sister left." Dr. Mid-Nite said. "Technically, a twin sister. Non-identical."

"Who is she?" Stormbolt asked. "Where does she live?"

"Her name is Chloe Sullivan." Dr. Mid-Nite answered. "She has an apartment complex down in Central City."

Cadmus base. Location: unknown

Underground, there was a darkened laboratory where sparks crackled in a amplify inducer machine as a diamond shape artifact stood in place. The artifact slowly started to deteriorate into six single stones. One was red while the rest were blue, green, yellow, orange, and purple. The six stone began to shift into gems as they fused together, for they prepared to complete their final transformation. It changed to a shape of a wrist bracelet with three gems in the front, one in the left, one in the right, and one more around the back of the bracelet. A shadow stood out of the light, furthermore; heading over to the bracelet to reveal D'Void.

"At last." D'Void grabbed the bracelet in his hand, basking in its glory as he held it high. "It has been restored. For too long I have waited, for too long I have finally achieve the impossible. I have resurrected the Uni-Bracelet to its true perfection." he then held the Uni-Bracelet down as D'Void stared at it with pure ambition. "At last, the day has come to conquer this world, the galaxy, whatsoever; the entire universe."

All of a sudden, the Uni-Bracelet was swept from his hands by dark magic. He quickly turned his head to see Amanda Waller; follow by the mistress sorceress Tala, General Wade Irling, professor Emil Hamilton, and a squad of Cadmus troops

"What do you think are you doing?" he demanded with his hands glowing into energy

"I could ask you the same thing, Dr. Vernix." Waller folded her arms, giving D'Void a near threatening stare. "I gave you one instruction-"

"To jumpstart your Project: Everyman." D'Void finished. "Give normal humans superhuman abilities. The exo-gene has already taken care of that little detail. Now if you do not mind, I have more personel matters to attend to." Cadmus troops aimed their weapons at D'Void from reaching the Uni-Braclet

"Except it's missing a catalyst." Hamiltion stated. "One you were suppose to create. In order for Project: Everyman to success, you would need a symbolic catalyst to combine the use of genetic mutation and alterations inside normal human beings."

"I have already told you that my matters are far important than yours." D'Void turned his gaze at the Uni-Braclet. "What I have been looking for. The only thing. The greatest power of the universe. Do you know the tale of the Uni-Braclet?"

"I have heard of you explaining it during the integration in Cadmus." Tala recalled. "The Uni-Braclet is the power of six lords of the universe."

"Correct, my dear." D'Void said to Tala. "The six lords, Timex the lord of time, Spacara the lady of space, Mindu the lord of mind, Relixa the lady of reality, Sul the lady of Soul, and Paralos the lord of power. They were a race of nomadic warriors in the universe called the Immortals. Their greatest battle was against from a living creature from an alternate dimension in 1400 A.D. known as the Draco." he explained. "They gave their lives and choose a wielder of the power that created."

"The Uni-Bracelet." Tala finished

"The six lords sacrifice their own life through to a transmutation to create the Uni-Bracelet." D'Void stated. "The bracelet itself latched onto a wielder they name only as the Champion. Once gifted with the power of the Uni-Bracelet, the Champion defeated the Draco and sent it back to its dimension. The champion was last seen flying to the northern skies of space. Never to be seen again."

"Then why is this thing here in the first place?" Irling questioned. "Much less turn into some good-for-nothing diamond?"

"That remains a certain mystery." D'Void replied. "Only I understand its true power." Tala lowered the Uni-Bracelet to her hand as D'Void approached her. "I will take that now, lovely Tala."

Irling snatched the Uni-Bracelet away from D'Void's grasp. "Don't count on it."

"You are tampering with powers beyond your pathetic comprehension!" D'Void snarled, becoming clearly ignored

"You want this back?" Waller inquired now holding the Uni-Bracelet. "Give us a catalyst for the exo-gene and you'll get this back."

D'Void mumbled something under his breath, pointing over the reserve source still containing a minimum amount of energy left from the Uni-Bracelet. "Use the reserves. They will jumpstart the catalyst inside the exo-gene for Project: Everyman to commence."

Hamiltion glanced over to the scientists who stood ready. "Remove the reserve tank with the energy still intact." he said

"Now... I believe that you have something that belongs to me?" D'Void inquired

"I think not." Hamiltion said in disagreement. "This power... this device you resurrected, can't be in your hands. A item with immense power like this, it can make anyone the powerful being ever known. From the way you describe it, it has destructive proportions capable of destroying Earth. Maybe even the whole universe."

"You're too much of a threat with this kind of power." Irling declared. "As of now, you're removed from Cadmus and stripped away of all of your experiments. It's property of the government now."

"You dare to take what I have created?" D'Void snarled with a deadly tone. "Even the exo-gene I helped you create to give you your own personal metahumans?! Tread carefully." he threatened

"Would you be willing to risk attacking us while we have your device?" Waller jabbed holding the Uni-Bracelet for one of the soldiers to aim at the cosmic device

D'Void's hands continued to glow with energy. "No." suddenly, D'Void cast a blinding light as he vanished along with the Uni-Bracelet

"He's gone." Hamiltion said. "He also took the Uni-Bracelet with him as well."

"I can see that, Professor Hamiltion." Waller snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Find him. If there's a trace of the Uni-Bracelet's signature, I want to know about it."

"If we have a lead, do you want use the Chimera with us to bring him down, ma'am?" one of the Cadmus men asked

"No. I have a better idea." Waller replied walking out

Seven weeks later. Ethan Louis' apartment. Chinatown, Coast City 9:22 p.m.

Seven days have passed since Ethan's sister was sent to Themyscira for training in using her powers. Donna had been checking in on her for Ethan. She even brought Barbara, Kara, and Jayden's wife Ally to see her along with keeping her company. While Izzy was trained by the amazons, Stormbolt still continued his job as a courier and mission objectives from the Justice League. Hector moved with his family in Harrisboro, Pennyslvania. A state west of both Gotham and Metropolis if he or Ethan himself recalled. Hector had been there before fighting Devil Ray, Manta Ray's second-in-command and a son even though Aqualad was his son. Lara was still searching for her sister, Chloe. Barbara's leg started working after Izzy was sent to Themyscira, even still consider being Oracle to pass for Batman and Stormbolt from time to time. Now, Ethan was at home watching a movie with Kara, Dick, Barbara, Donna, and Hector visiting.

"Why does she go inside without knowing the creature is there?" Donna asked during the movie

"Movies like this tend to do that." Hector stated to her. "Other movies build up suspense not like this."

"Sort of like one with mystery." Dick added

Barbara glanced at Dick with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were more interested in action movies." she said

"Action movies are my favorite. Mystery movies are my second favorite" he replied

"Does Ethan like action movies too?" Kara asked Barbara in a whisper. "Or does he like horror movies more?"

"I'm a fan of action movies, with a little comedy and maybe suspense on the side." Ethan replied wrapping his arm around Kara's shoulder. "Horrors? I get into them once in a while on a date."

"Boys." Kara, Barbara, and Donna said in unison

Dick, Ethan, and Hector looked at the three young women. "What?" Ethan finally spoke in confusion

Barbara scoffed. "All you boys are interested in is action, girls in bikini, and one major thing."

"Wait, wait..." Ethan trailed off staring at the three women in the group. "You three are the same, minus the romantics. I mean like for instance, you stare at us hot and shirtless men all the time. Come on, admit it."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You men."

"You can criticize all you want. You're pretty much the same." Ethan snorted as he leaned over the top shelf where his photo. "The point is-" Ethan was cut when he noticed a picture had fallen on the floor as Kara picked it up

Kara stared at a young Ethan, eight years old with a woman on her knees with her arms around Ethan in an embracing hug. "Who's this? She's beautiful."

Ethan looked down at the photo. "My mom. The one that gave birth to me, and the one that died."

Kara's expression saddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's been 13 years since I lost my mom." Ethan said sadly as Barbara walked up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder

"How old were you when..." she trailed off showing a sympathetic look Ethan's way

"Eight years old." he said. "That day, it was just a normal as it way back before I got my powers."

Flashback. Thirteen years ago.

16th street, king avenue. Bludhaven 2:47 p.m.

A eight year old Ethan is walking with his mother and father, leaving his dad ruffling his hair a bit. The eight year old Ethan was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. His father was a broad shoulder, dark skinned, buffed physique man with a rough trimmed beard wearing a white collared shirt and dress slacks. His mother was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and emerald eyes that carried a grey tinge through her caramel skin, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Dad?" his father looked at him. "Before we leave tomorrow, can you and mom tell me that story about the Starguard one more time?"

"Maybe your mother could tell you the story." his dad said. "She can tell you it more better than me."

"Oh."

"Brian." his mom said in disbelief of her husband

Ethan's father shrugged his shoulders. "It's true, Nerissa." he replied

His mother kissed young Ethan on the forehead. "Don't worry, honey. We can tell you the story of the Starguard when your bedtime comes." she reassured

Ethan's dad just shook his head. "Only bedtime. Not now, not later. This is the last Starguard story you will hear."

Ethan grinned wide and eyes lit up like saucers. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Louis' parents apartment. Broker bay, Bludhaven 9:00 p.m.

Ethan ran up to his bed and got under the cover in his pajamas after brushing his teeth, eager to hear the story of the Starguard before going to sleep. His mother sat on the side of his bed while his father stood by his bedroom door.

"Did you brushed your teeth and everything for bed, sweetie?" she asked

"Yes, mommy." eight year old Ethan said smiling. "Are you going to tell the story now?"

his mother giggled at her son's enthuasiam. "Yes, of course." she said rubbing her son's arm affectionately. "A tale has come among the stars. The tales of Starwalker the wanderer of space, a smuggler name Hiam, a former manservant now turned bodyguard Warriac, a noble of an alien kingdom Queen Lilenra, Chromas the champion of Tetra, and a fierce barbarian alien Bregan. Together they form a group called Starguard, the protectors of the galaxy. They have fought threats from across the stars, going to whatever danger arose in a planet that needed help the most. The Starguard faced all kind of threat that came to the galaxy. A race of a warring empire, an alien overload conqueror, and one foe who would seek to obtain ultimate power to rule the entire universe. The Starguards fought them all and won."

"What happened to them?" Ethan asked. "Where did the Starguard go?"

"No one knows, Ethan." his mother replied. "Most believe they went their separate ways. Back to their home worlds."

"What about their leader, Starwalker?" the eight year old asked. "Did he go back to his alien homeworld?"

"Starwalker wasn't an alien, Ethan. He was from Earth." she told her son

the eight year old's eyes lit up upon the revelation. "He's from Earth? Wow!"

his mother chuckled. "Wow, indeed." she chimed as his father walked up near him

"Do you know what Starwalker's motto was?" his father asked him

"You said he stands up for selflessness, heart, bravery, and honor."

his dad ruffled his hair before leaving. "Good night, son."

his mom kissed his brow. "Sleep tight, little one." she said to Ethan as she left his room as well, leaving young Ethan to doze in sleepiness

Two hours later...

A bright orange light formed out of Ethan's bedroom as the sound of crackling started to slowly wake him up. The sound of some type of blast echoed through the walls, along with grunting and screams. He got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes due to being tired as he slowly opened the door. His eyes widened to see the hallway on fire as Ethan started to cough in the intense heat of the flames. The sounds of fire sirens blared out in echoes as a red light was seen outside the window. He looked left of him and thought he saw a person in one moment, but vanished in the next second.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he cried out as he heard a faint cough coming from the living room, heading through seeing his mother trapped in a pile of debris. "Mommy! Don't worry, Mom! I can save you!"

"It's too late for me, Ethan." she said weakly. "You have to get out of here."

"No!"

"Please, honey. I need you to listen to what I am about to say." his mother pleaded as a sharp object connect to their door

"Mom..." Ethan trailed off with tears in his eyes as she gave him one last hug

"I love you very much." she smiled weakly. "I want you to be safe and be strong, okay? Remember Starwalker's motto of being Selfless, living up to heart, bravery, and honor?" she saw her son nod his head in a yes. "That is what I need you to be when you grow up to be a hero. Can you do that for me, my Stormbolt?"

"Yes." he cried, tears streaming down his eyes as the door burst open with a fireman grabbing Ethan

"Take him, please." his mother said to the fireman in a pleading expression for her son's safety. "I will always love you." she said to her son with tears in her eyes as the fireman took Ethan out of the burning apartment complex, leaving a lightning bolt to suddenly hit the apartment

Flashback end.

Present day, Ethan's apartment. Chinatown, Coast City 9:32 p.m.

"That was the last thing my mother had said to me." Ethan said still looking down, leaving Hector and Barbara to suddenly look away

he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, leaving Ethan to see it was Kara. "I am so sorry, Ethan. I didn't know."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I mean, I never told anyone especially Hector and maybe Barbara. Still, I keep wonder who that person was in the apartment my mother-" he was cut off by his communicator from the Justice League. "This is Stormbolt."

"Ethan, this is Hawkgirl. I'm sorry to cut in, but I could use your and Hector's help."

"Where's your location?"

"At a abandoned facility in outside of Harrisboro. We got a tip from Question that one of Cadmus' ex employees ran off with something from there."

"Is it one of those Cadmus labs in the files?"

"Not this one. I just need you here. Bring Grey Spirit with you too since he knows Harrisboro better than I do."

"Understood." Ethan flicked off his communicator, now looking at Hector. "Hawkgirl called for help on a mission in Harrisboro. I'll explain on the way."

Abandoned Cadmus testing facility. Tripwood, Harrisboro 9:41 p.m.

The city of Harrisboro brighten out in lights, cars and motorcycle drove passing by. Fewer citizens walking in and out of stores. There would even be tourists taking in on the sites of the city. They was the statue of Alderman Roosevelt, the founder of the thriving city located in Compton. The San Maria beach located in Kenway for college kids that take a spring break from campus in the University Hartech. There was also Asia town, place where the heritage festival would start from there to all the way to San Maria. The inexpensive mansion of Fillmore Heights where the rich celebrities stay as their personal Beverly Hills. The suburban homes of Paradise Springs, lively with families resting and some parents telling their kids good night. The El Dorado, mainly consisted of those in the ghetto neighborhood lifestyle lived in short violence every often with a rival gang going against another during a drive-by shootout. And lastly, the industrial district Tripwood. All that remained where industrial buildings. Some were currents, few were only used regularly while others were completely abandoned. Stormbolt and Grey Spirit were teleported outside from the abandoned Cadmus facility, followed by a few noises coming from inside the facility. One of the shouts in particular came from Hawkgirl while another suddenly familiar to Stormbolt proceeded to only gloat.

Stormbolt looked at Grey Spirit. "If you would do the honors."

Grey Spirit grinned. "With pleasure." he said as his fist charged with strong aura of the spirit dragon Wu Leng, pummeling down a hole of the roof

Stormbolt and Grey Spirit arrived just in time to see Hawkgirl facing against some sort of creatures. He resembled much of a giant sized mite, but only the thing different was their appearance. Even though they were mites, they had the wings of a hornet and stinger. However; behind them was a grotesque 9 foot tall creature with a mechanical claw arm. Parts of its entire body was compose to metal, roaring violently as it slammed its mechanical clawed hand. Six orange eyes with a huge glowing bump on its back. Stormbolt ice surfed as he shot both hail and bolts straight at the hornet-mite hybrids, taking them down in one direct hit. Grey Spirit used his wushu and jeet kun doo skills to hit the 9 foot tall behemoth in its knees as Hawkgirl smashed her mace toward its face with precision strike. She dellievered two more blows to the head, along with one more that sent the behemoth flying upward. Stormbolt impacted a mega bolt directly to the behemoth's glowing back that electrified it with great damage. The behemoth only dissolve upon impact to the ground, with Stormbolt using his HUD lenses.

"Bizarre."

"What?"

"That thing was part organic and synthetic. More of a symboitic synthezoid."

"I'm beginning to think that whoever is here, does not want us to proceed further." Grey Spirit said

"Speaking of who..." Stormbolt shift his gaze at Hawkgirl. "Who was one of Cadmus' outstanding ex employee?"

Before Hawkgirl could answer, her and Grey Spirit were sent fling back from a blast as Stormbolt quickly turned his head to the direction of where the blast came from. He narrowed his eyes under his mask as he glared at the cause. A certain individual who he encountered back in the Coast City technology institute, the same one who injured his sister that sent her to the hospital. The same foe he met during that incident: D'Void. Stormbolt noticed that D'Void held something of possession in his hand. A bracelet with six stones on it that glowed with uncanny power. The item was none other than the Uni-Bracelet.

Stormbolt readied himself in a fighting stance. "You." he growled

"Oh, it is you." D'Void said not amused aiming his open palm. "Be a good pet and stay down, would you?"

D'Void sent out a blast that hit Stormbolt, only for a duplicate of the man of thunder to shatter into ice. A string of water snatched the Uni-Bracelet away when a strong mean jab from Stormbolt sent D'Void flying back to a wall as it broke off. Stormbolt stared down at the Uni-Bracelet as it glowed with power. D'Void stood up and saw the Uni-Bracelet reacting to Stormbolt dashed forward, tackling him.

"Hand over the Uni-Bracelet, fool!" he demanded. "You have no idea what power you wield in your hand."

Stormbolt stood up as electricity sparked from his hands while he kept his hand gripped on the Uni-Bracelet. "Oh, really? Like you know what this is."

"You are messing with-" Stormbolt cut him off before Green Lantern Hal Jordan arrived, speeding toward Stormbolt and D'Void

"Dangerous powers that could destroy the world." Stormbolt mocked. "I had the bad guy monologue before." he taunted in annoyance as Hawkgirl and Grey Spirit stood up about to help Stormbolt

"You fool! That power is off-" D'Void was cut off as him and Stormbolt, along with Hal Jordan were suddenly being atomized and transported away, both their eyes widened with shock

Behind them stood two hooded figures who atomized and transported away as well. For Hawkgirl and Grey Spirit, the question on their minds was what happened to Stormbolt and Hal Jordan or where they go after they were in contact with D'Void. However; unknown to them, the question was not what or where, but when.

40 years later in the future...

A portal opened up as a falling Stormbolt was on a collision course to the ground. Fortunately, he conjured a ice slide from a nearby water fountain as Stormbolt landed on his feet.

"Well... that was a doozy." he joked in sarcasm, taking a careful look of his surroundings. "Whoa." he deadpanned, seeing a futuristic city in front of and behind him. He saw cars hovering off the road, people wearing futuristic clothing as they began to stare at the elemental hero. "Hi." he said waving his hand, seeing the confused looks of the civilians. "Okay..." he trailed off, ice surfing away from the confused look. "Well, that was awkward. Especially since now I'm in the future. This place, this city..." he paused staring at the view of the futuristic city. "Wow." he finished as he landed on the top of a skyscraper rooftop. "First off, where's Hal? I mean if he came through the portal like I did, then he...this place... this city... where am I?"

"Neo-Gotham." said a voice from behind Ethan. "The question we want to know is..."

Stormbolt turned around to see a group of people behind him. The first two he realized as Big Barda and Mister Miracle from the files he read after he finished his combat exam in the Watchtower, but the rest were a mystery minus the kid Green Lantern Stormbolt had saw. One was a man in armor with wings and helmet, clawed talons on his gauntlets along with a black hawk emblem on the chest of his armor. The other was a young woman with blonde hair and piercing aqua blue eyes, wearing a green one piece that exposed her arms and legs along with her hands and feet. The third was a man in blue suit and mask with red eye lenses along with red gloves and boots. There was also a neutron symbol on the center of his chest as well. Lastly, there was someone with a batman motive wearing a black costume that covered his entire body and face. The traditional bat ears stood in attention, followed by a silver utility belt and a red bat symbol on his chest.

"Who are you?"


	7. League of the Future

Chapter 7: League of the Future

Ethan was somewhat confused at some point when he realized what happened since he went through that portal. He knew he was in the future no doubt, but he had no idea how many years. Could be twenty, could be thirty, or even forty years into the future. There was also Hal Jordan who was missing, therefore D'Void was no where to be seen either once Ethan was transported to the future in the portal that brought them here. That is when Ethan wondered about that bracelet D'Void had in his possession, that powerful item. The power of the Uni-Bracelet itself left Stormbolt wondering about its origin. Right now, he was being questioned by the Justice League of the future.

"Start talking. Who are you?" the hawkman in armor demanded, retracting the claw talons from his gauntlets

"The name's Stormbolt. You know who am I, right?" Ethan's hand burst with electricity. "I'm the man of thunder!" Ethan said seeing a few of them looking confused. "That worked better with the fans and kids." he muttered

"You are not Stormbolt. He is close enough to be in his fifties. Although..." the kid Green Lantern stared at the elemental hero. "You do seem to strike a strong resemblance. Are you a clone of Stormbolt?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a clone." he replied. "I got the symbol, the goggles. What more do you want to prove I'm the genuine article?"

Stormbolt prepared for a mocking comment, but was grabbed by the neck by Barda. "Enough talking. Take off those ridicilous goggles, you outlasting shun out."

"Ridicilous, seriously? Thought they were cool, and I am not a shun out! Whatever that means." Stormbolt slowly concentrated to shift into a elemental form. "About the 'taking the goggles off' part? Yeah, that's going to be a big no seeing as how I have to keep my secret identity and all." he refused

"If you say who you say you are, then remove the goggles. If not, you are insulting a legendary superhero who is missing." the kid Green Lantern said in a wise tone for a ten or eleven year old kid

Ethan's eyes widened under his goggles. "Wait... missing? What are you talking about?" he asked confused

"Last chance, dreg." the Batman of the future warned. "Don't do something stupid."

"Dreg? I don't even know what that means." Stormbolt replied, shifting into a watery form as he dissolve and escape from his pursuer's grasp. "As fun as this conversation was, I really need to go." he said using wind currents around him to fly away

Stormbolt's pursuers were hot on his trail, trying his best to avoid whoever the people chasing him. He summoned duplicates of ice and water, sending them left and right for his pursuers to find him. 'Okay. I'm in the future and already I'm being chased by someone. For once, I like to not be-' his thought was cut off when the future Batman tackled him from above. "Hey, Batkid, get off. I'm not a flying taxi! Wait, do you have flying tax- What am I saying of course you do!" Stormbolt conjured a water net caught both of them, leaving the future Batman's mask to be removed

"Who are you? Batkid?" Stormbolt taunted moving the mask left and right with the twist of his hand. "Batman 2.0?"

the dark haired Batman looked to be in his late teens. "Hand over the mask, you dreg!" he growled covering his face

"Again, I have no idea what that means." Stormbolt said deadpanned until he felt a energtic surge that stunned as him and the future Batman fell

The teen Batman had dark hair and blue eyes, diving straight down toward Stormbolt. He grabbed his mask first, then gripped the elemental hero on his shoulders as he flew up using the thrusters on his boots. He laid the unconscious hero down and put on his Batman mask, now turning his attention to the unconscious and knocked out Stormbolt.

The future Batman touched his ear to flick his communicator. "You there, old man?"

"_I read you, Mcginnis."_

"What do you think? Is this guy Stormbolt or not?" Mcginnis the Batman of the future asked the original Dark Knight on his communicator

"_I'm reading dna signature now. Take off his goggles so I can able to start a scan on his eyes. Sending the finger prints to your gloves. If I'm correct, his goggles should still have bio metrics."_

"Time for the big reveal, then." Terry Mcginnis, the future Batman removed Stormbolt's goggles, to reveal his full face. "Are you seeing this, Bruce?" the Batman of the future asked as he opened Stormbolt's eyes to reveal his electric blue orbs slowly turned to grey eyes

"_Obviously. The retinal scan completed the analysis."_

"And?"

"_It's definitely **him**. 100% match. Not a clone."_

"Schway."

"_Bring him to the Watchtower in Metropolis."_

One hour ago...

Star Labs. New Bludhaven 8:00 p.m.

Inside a secure military facility, alarms blared aloud both in and out of the facility. The silver metal walls filled with state-of-the-art cameras of the future, and slate grey covered floors had few stood out as gattling lasers. They fired at their target, leaving none of its blasts to inflict damage on the figure. Men in futuristic military holding their laser rifles, ready to open fire on the intruder as the blast doors bust open hurtling to a few of the bodyguards. The intruder was a seven feet tall man that looked a demonic and scaly green skin with horns on his forehead, sides of his jaws, and chin. His apparrel a dark sleeveless suit with a harness at the center of his chest, red gauntlets and red armored boots.

"Archdemon, stand down!"

Said villain known as Archdemon smiled deviously. "I think not." he sneered throwing a cylinder device as it produced a sonic doom that sent the security team flying back to a wall, slipping into unconsciousness. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to collect."

Archdemon ripped out the blast door that the security team were protecting, kicking it aside as a evil grin formed on his face at what was in front of him. A fiery solar serpent trapped in a impentrable force field, hissing violently as Archdemon walked toward the console and shattered it with his fist. The demon-looking villain laughed deviously at his short triumph in his prize. At the top of the broken blast door, a sign stood up inside the facility. The sign read: superhuman level protocol.

Holding cell area. Justice League watchtower, Metropolis 9:16 p.m.

Stormbolt was laid unconscious on a bed, in a holding cell to the watchtower of the future Justice League. A door hissed open as Ethan's eyes slowly opened up, seeing a couple of old but familiar old men. One of them had black hair and greying on the side, wearing a black bodysuit with a futuristic S symbol. The other looked way older, wearing a futuristic business suit and holding a cane. Ethan squinted his eyes closely at the two older men, his eyes slowly going wide. It was the older version of Superman and Batman. Well, way older version of Bruce Wayne to be exact.

"Are you Ethan Louis?" the older Superman asked

Ethan sighed exasperated. "You obvious know who I am." he then smirked all of a sudden staring at Superman and Batman. "Wait a minute... you're Clark Kent. And... you must be Bruce Wayne. You two look old." he glanced at the elder Batman. "You especially." the cell force field opened out, with a cane to hit Ethan in the head. "OW! Why did you do that for?"

"To stop you from quipping." Older Bruce Wayne stared down at the thunderbolt emblem on Stormbolt's chest

"Alright, alright. You're definitely Batman, even got the same grumpy attitude. Gentlemen, you have caught my attention along with my curiosity. Do you get it? That's from the western movie..." a long silence was held in the cell. "Okay, then." Ethan stood up from his bed and walked over to the older Batman and Superman. "What's this about?"

"A few days we received data of a timestream portal opening." Bruce stated. "That's when your old foe D'Void came through the wormhole. Hal narrived the next hour before him, but with his encounter against D'Void he remains in med bay."

This caught Ethan's attention with a serious look on his face. "Hal will live though, right?" he asked

"He's recovering, but it'll take a while for him to be awake." Superman explained. "A couple days later another wormhole arrived. We didn't know it was you at the time since it you brought 40 years in the future."

Ethan's eyes went wide and blinked. "40 years? I was sent 40 years into the future?" both Superman and Batman nodded their hands in a yes. "Damn. I just have one other question..." he glanced at Batman, then back at Stormbolt. "Is there a tour available?"

Ethan could not believe he was in the future, most of all stare in awe at the futuristic technology that revealed in the Watchtower in Metropolis. It was truly a sight to see, also a masterpiece of advanced technology. He could see an impressive view of the futuristic city of Metropolis, which left him breathtaking at the site of the whole city. He followed the older Superman and Batman into a room were he noticed the future Justice League, along with three more people. One of them was a dark skin girl in her teens, wearing a suit with red torso and arms. A red mask with yellow lenses covering her entire except her nose and mouth, showing the same features of the Flash wore. A flash symbol on her chest and black leggings and yellow boots. The other was a red furred human male with black loose hair and yellow animalistic eyes. He wore a black short sleeve bodysuit and bare footed. The last was a long white haired woman, with a tiara on her head like a bun in a purple tunic and black heel boots. Her bright blues eyes stood in attention, with oval elf-like ears standing out of her as she had a belt on her waist with red charms which had magicial writtings.

"You know Mr. Miracle and his wife Barda, including Shazam." Superman gesture his hand the rest of the future Justice League. "This is Warhawk, Aquagirl, Micron, Kai-Ro, and Flash. We have two new members who helped us with a suitation from Cobra. Meet Ocelot and the soceress Nemera."

"S'up?" Stormbolt said putting his hand in the air for a second as he shook Kai-Ro's, the young Green Lantern's hand

"S'up? What does that mean?" the lady Flash of the future inquired. "Is that a slur from the 2000s?"

"It means What's up." Ocelot stated. "My old man use to say that back in his days when he was young."

Aqualgirl stood her hand out as Stormbolt shook it. "Hello, I am Mareena. I am Arthur Curry's daughter."

Ethan blinked in surprise. "You're Aquaman's daughter? As in the daughter of the king of Atlantis?" he asked seeing Aquagirl nod her head yes. "Is your old man still the same Arthur I know taking care of things in Atlantis?"

"Yes, he is still the ruler of Atlantis." she answered

"Long time, Shazam." Shazam gave Stormbolt a high five. "I thought you'd be older by now. Still the same Billy Batson I know?"

Shazam chuckled at Stormbolt's question. "You know it. I like for you to meet my girlfriend, Danica. She's the Flash of the future."

"Hi. I heard a lot about you from my parents." she said in a shy tone seeing a hero 40 years in the past.

"So you're the future Flash, huh?" Stormbolt extended his hand as Flash shook it. "It's always good to see a Flash, except for a particular one in yellow instead of red."

"Thanks." she said in gratitude. "Wally says hi by the way."

Stormbolt showed a surprised look on his face. "Wally? How...?" he asked starting to trail off suddenly

"I have him along with the other Flashes in my head." Danica explained. "It pretty much feels like being in a car, just with three people as backseat drivers."

"What about Barry Allen? Is he in there too?" Ethan asked

"No. He's still in Central City." future Flash stated

"I'm Micron." said person introduced himself before shaking Stombolt's hand. "I heard a lot about you in the League archives."

"Nice to meet you." Ethan glanced at Warhawk over Micron's shoulder. "And you must be Warhawk. Hmm." he said staring straight at Warhawk with a curious look

"What is it?" he inquired crossing his arms

"Are you Hawkgirl's kid by any chance?" Ethan asked as he saw the surprised and nearly shocked expression on Warhawk's face. "Let's just say Batman isn't the only detective around here."

"I'm her son." Warhawk replied

"And also..." Ethan's eyes suddenly went wide. "Your Stewart's kid too?! Oh, man. I had no idea John and-"

"Ethan." Bruce said sternly and serious as usual

Ethan put his hands up in mock surrender. "What? What did I do this time?" he then turned his attention to the future Batman. "I know Barda and Mr. Miracle, but not you. So, this is the Batman of the future. Batman 2.0."

"There's no way you're Stormbolt. The guy's a living legend." future Batman said, not believing Stormbolt was the real legend. "I met the guy before and his son too. Even his sister who's-"

"Are you dissing the threads? Wait... did you say living legend? And I have a son?" the surprise in Ethan's voice stood out upon the discovery. "Did you also mention my sister Izzy, too?"

"Hello." Nemera greeted in a bow, quickly changing the subject. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nemera."

"So this is Stormbolt, huh? The great Man of Thunder?" Ocelot grunted, shaking Stormbolt's hand roughly. "I never would have thought I would you in your prime. Didn't imagine you starting in twenty years old like I was told."

"Uh... thanks, I guess." Stormbolt said back, unsure on how to take the comment. "You wouldn't happen to know someone name Red Crosshairs, would you?"

Ocelot sighed. "No. He was one of the people that trained me in hand-to-hand combat when I was kid. Besides him it was Ally Warney and Gauntlet. Why are you asking?" he asked annoyed

"It's just- did you say Ally and-" Ethan was cut off when he and the League heard an alarm blaring. "What's going on?"

Elder Bruce Wayne walked over to the main terminal and pulled out a display. The display show someone in a black bodysuit wearing a facemask that had a thunderbolt logo having fireballs hurtled at him. Stormbolt realized this hero must be either his son or sucessor. He could not get a good look at the face, but Stombolt caught a glimpse of the assilant that was attacking the Stormbolt of this future. All he could see was a humaniod with green scaly skin, demonic looking horns on his chin and forehead, red harness suit along with gauntlets and boots. It was none other than Archdemon, who suddenly harness the power of fire which surprised the future Justice League except for Bruce Wayne.

"Archdemon." older Bruce glanced at Ethan. "Your old foe. He's attacking Downtown metropolis where this present Stormbolt is."

"Then let's go and take him down." Stormbolt declared, only for old Bruce to stop him to a halt as he gripped his shoulder

"You're staying here."

Ethan was taken aback. "What? What do you mean I'm staying here?" he inquired crossing his arms. "I mean, the guy's attacking Stormbolt. This one."

"The one from the future. Not from the past." Bruce explained. "The League can handle it from here."

"I'm going, and that's end of-"

"Nemara."

Said sorcessoress ensnared Stormbolt in a spellbind that trapped inside the Watchtower while she and the future Justice League, except for future Bruce Wayne

"What the- what did she just do?"

"I had her spellbind you inside the Watchtower." Bruce Wayne explained. "You're staying here until we find a way to sent you back."

"Why? I can help the League with this guy if I've fought him before."

"But you haven't." Bruce countered sternly. "Not yet. The league can handle him. This is different."

"Different how?"

"Archdemon charging head-on is not his style. He would do it with an audience whenever you and him fought each other."

"Just so crowds would see him fight against his nemesis. Me." stormbolt looked to Bruce with a serious look after realization. "Warn the League. I have a feeling that Archdemon wouldn't risk this head-on assault on future Stormbolt just to get their attention."

Bruce dialed in the league to respond, but was met with a jamming signal.

"Damn." he swore. "I can't reach them. Jamming signal is interfering with their communications."

"Then that means..."

"They already fell for the trap."

Downtown, Metropolis 9:43 p.m.

The future Stormbolt and Justice League were at a quick disadvantage. At first things were going smoothly. Aid Stormbolt of the future, deal with Archdemon and sent back to a prison called Burdon Bay. But what they did not count on was a kryponite laser Archdemon got a hold of and blasted Superman which put him out of comission. Now, it was the Justice League Beyond and the future Stormbolt to deal with Archdemon. His body was bathe in pyrokinetic flames fuelled him greatly as he threw fiery bolts of energy, leaving Kai-Ro the young Green Lantern to cover the league in a protective shield. Archdemon leaped forward breaking Kai-Ro's shield through a fiery smash, then smashed his foot into the young Green Lantern's chest which made him gasp in pain. Archdemon sent his sights on future Stormbolt as his fists slammed to the ground, trying to crush the future elemental and Batman with his own bare hands. Batman jumped back, only for Archdemon to slam both of them down on their backs until Barda in her New Genesis armor swatted the demonic looking villain in the head with her mega rod that left him staggering back.

Warhawk flew in a dash tackling Archdemon from behind, building to building covered in full metal armor while Archdemon was still in flames. Archdemon grabbed Warhawk by the neck and waist, crashing his knee to the half-thanagarian's back as he shouted in pain. The fiery powered villain stared at Shazam coming toward as Archdemon, chanting mystical words in latin.

"Shazam!" Shazam himself was turned back to a teenage Billy Batson. "What? What did you do to me?"

"I moved you out of the chess board." Archdemon said, menacingly as he threw a searing fireball toward Batson until Danica got her boyfriend out of the way

Unfornately for Shazam and Flash, both of them were sent flying away. Barda and Mr. Miracle came to aid to hold back Archdemon with Ocelot hurtling Archdemon's face to a wall. He slammed Ocelot to a wall using his back and tossed him at Mr. Miracle and sent Barda flying away with a strong punch. Aqua girl came forward, jabbing left and right using her atlantean strength. Archdemon gripped her neck violently as flames began to engulf his body. His grip of her was released by Nemara as her and the future Batman, Terry Mcginnis were the two remaining members in the fight. The future Stormbolt caught Mareena in his arms bridal style before sending Archdemon flying with a mega bolt, which surprisingly dampened a jamming beacon.

Terry flicked his communicator. "We could use some back-up here."

"_mcginnis, it's a trap. Archdemon is leading-"_

Batman back flipped away from a searing bolt of fire. "We know. It's just me and Nemara. I don't know how long Stormbolt can hold him. Call in some help."

"_I'm sending in Hal. He's on his way."_

"You're talking about sending **him** too, aren't you?"

"_You know me too well, Mcginnis."_

Then suddenly, a arc bolt stunned Archdemon while a green hard-light construct of a bus rammed him toward a construction site. Mcginnis and Nemara turned around to look behind them and saw Hal Jordan hovering in the air. Beside him, was the original Man of Thunder himself but transformed into his elemental. The future Stormbolt looked up and noticed both of them as he removed his facemask to show widened eyes.

"Did someone call for some help?" Ethan said as his eyes cracked with electricity


	8. Showdown

Chapter 8: Showdown

Downtown, Metropolis 10:01 p.m.

"What is this?!"

Archdemon was thrown in a confusion of disarray, seeing the Stormbolt of the past and present in front of him. He recalled his confrontation and encounters against the elemental hero, losing to him at every advantage. First to give an audience to the people to see their hero defeated and witness his destruction.

"Two Stormbolts with a chance of dirtbag beatdown." Stormbolt mocked in a taunting tone with both Stormbolts in a defensive fighting stance

"Two men of thunder?! Today is a good day!" Archdemon barked in sheer pride with his fists in the air

"Well this ain't going to be good." Ethan muttered

Both Stormbolts dodged the incoming blow from Archdemon as the new Stormbolt of the future prepared a water whip with a mace like top. Unfortunately, Archdemon grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. A short stream of water shot toward Archdemon's face as Ethan jumped on top, sending out a few jabs to the back of his head. Ethan held on like a ride on a bull, gripping Archdemon's horns while charging up a electrically powered fist. Archdemon burst into flames, leaving Ethan to quick disband off of him as he conjured all the water he could muster while a green light construction of two hands holding Archdemon in place. Archdemon roared as he broke free from the construct and leaped toward Hal Jordan, gripping his hand tightly slowly crushing his hand. He grunted out in pain as Ethan and future Stormbolt wrapped a water whip around his neck, pulling him off from Hal Jordan while ramming an ice ball across his face.

"Over here, hornface!"

"Blaargghh!" Archdemon roared

"Move!" Ethan and Stormbolt dashed out of the way from a scorching fire breath. "Future man of thunder, I need you to get the League. I'll handle Archdemon!"

"You'll handle me? Ha! I have the power of the solar serpent! The power would be nearly equal to the sun itself!"

Ethan suddenly smiled as he saw a certain figure flying above Archdemon. "So that makes you a living sun? A certain yellow sun that would power a kryponitian?"

As soon as he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, Archdemon was sent flying to a building by one punch from Superman with the Justice League Beyond and future Stormbolt beside him. Ethan closed his eyes and opened them up with electricity crackling as Archdemon burst out, showing a deadly expression added with a furious growl. The solar serpent powered monster roared rushing in, his eyes glowing red as he leaped forward Superman. He send a strong hook across the man of steel's face as it sent him falling hard on the ground. The solar serpent which empowered did not only give him the power of a sun, but it could also give the power of a any other even the red sun itself as well. Before Archdemon could send another blow toward Superman, he was with a large green baseball bat construct by Hal Jordan and a giant hand to press the villain hard on the pavement floor from Kai-Ro. Archdemon broke free using his superhuman strength as Batman Beyond threw out a couple of batarangs, detonating on impact and a car sized hail missile from the future Stormbolt that sent him flying back.

"What is this Solar serpent?" Ethan asked dodging a fireball from Archdemon. "And how does it take on any form of sun?"

Nemara summoned a force field using her magic to block Batman Beyond and Ocelot from the fiery inferno. "The solar serpent is inhabited and born from the sun itself. Once in contact, it gives the host to ability to harness the power of the sun or any sun for that matter. Red sun included."

"Is there a way to remove it from Archdemon?" Hal Jordan asked in casing Archdemon in a bubble

"I can conjure a spell that would remove the Serpent off of Archdemon." Nemara stated. "I will need possibly two minutes to cast the removal spell." she added as Archdemon busted free leaving Hal to stagger back

Ethan launched an ice hammer whip while Shazam struck Archdemon across the side of his face. "We'll cover you while you do, then." he said, glancing at Batman 2.0 and Ocelot. "Batman, Flash, and Ocelot, you two strike him from the back." Batman Beyond landed a kick toward the back of Archdemon's head, while Ocelot pounced and sent out a double fist directly toward the topside of his back. Flash ran using all her speed, releasing out a standard flash kick to the face

"I will not be stopped!" Archdemon shouted in a roar

"Warhawk and Barda, attack Archdemon from the front. Miracle, plant a device so he won't move." Barda struck Archdemon left and right using her mega-rod, leaving Warhawk to sent a strong jab into his face. Mister Miracle tossed a restraint capsule toward Archdemon as metal cords strapped him together

"You think this will stop me?!"

"Aquagirl and other Stormbolt. Bring up any water you can muster so we could trap him in it." both Aquagirl and the future Stormbolt summoned all the water from every fire hydrant and sink in their area, with Archdemon being caught in the middle as all of the water collided toward him

"Think you can hold him?" Hal asked hovering with Kai-Ro

"I need you two to keep him contained."

"We're on it!" Hal said as him and Kai-Ro surrounded Archdemon in a large and protective construct bubble. "Don't know how long that will hold him. If you're going to come up with something, do it fast!"

Stormbolt with the help of Aquagirl and Stormbolt Beyond used their hydrokinetic abilities to hold the water inside the Green Lantern bubble, keeping Archdemon trapped. Inside the bubble, Archdemon fumed with flames surrounding his body as Green Lanterns of sector 2814, Hal Jordan and Kai-Ro were struggling to keep him contained. Aquagirl keep her hold on Archdemon with her hydrokinesis, as well as both Stormbolts Beyond leaving their eyes to spark with electricity. Inside the bubble, Archdemon roared violently bursting with the energy of the Serpent as Hal Jordan and Kai-Ro were losing their hold on him.

"We might have a problem here." Hal grunted concentrating on his willpower along with Kai-Ro

"Lanterns, break away before-"

Before Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kai-Ro could even use more of their willpower, Archdemon broke through the barrier in a sonic boom sending everyone flying back. Nemara had shielded herself Batman Beyond and Ocelot using a magical force field, with Archdemon setting his sights at them as he launched out a scorching blast of heat energy disrupting the magical barrier. He sent out another scorching blast, only for a wall of water to surrounded her and the other two league members. They looked to the cause leading it to be Ethan Louis, the Stormbolt of the past who shielded them from the flames. His eyes still sparkling with electricity, still keeping the water wall in place over thirty feet using his hydrokinesis. Archdemon growled fiercely, still tempting to his foe's world asunder. In one strike, Arcdemon broke the barrier as Ethan blocked his arms forming a ice shield that stayed to protect his face and body. In one moment the ice shield dissolved, leaving a burst of lightning to take its place at Ethan's side. Archdemon's eyes widened with sudden shock and fear, seeing the elemental approach him while deflecting away the flames.

"No. It cannot be! This should kill you by now!" Archdemon roared in blasphemy. "What is it that you are still standing?!"

"Past and future, I could still beat you." said a elderly voice, which seemed a bit familiar to Ethan himself

Just when Archdemon damaged Ethan's shield, which burned off the left side of his chest and shouler off his costume along with the right eye of his goggles destroyed. A sudden surge of ice froze the area of his proximity, trapping his feet and legs inside the ice itself as Archdemon and Ethan looked up. They saw a old man with a white beard and bald head, wearing only a trenchcoat as he hovered down the ground. Behind him was a another that resembled the old man, actually both of them shared a strong resemblance to Ethan. One young and the other old, which left Archdemon to growl in anger.

"You." he growled, fists crackled while balled up

"Yes, that's right. Me." the future and older Ethan Louis said. "Now you're up against the four of us. Can you handle four Stormbolts, Archdemon!"

"You will all burn!" Archdemon roared in a fiery leap, heading toward Old Stormbolt

Old Stormbolt sighed. "So full of himself all the time." with the snap of his finger, a lightning bolt struck Archdemon as he was sent falling to the floor hard. "He hasn't change one bit. Not one bit at all."

"Really need to get this finished in a hurry, pops." said his son as he launced out hail the size of a bus, landing Archdemon down the ground still. "You know I'm late enough as it is because of this?"

"We still got time left, son." the father reassured his son. "You'll be there before she even knows."

"You have met my mom and your wife before. You know that, right?"

"Hey!" Old Stormbolt and his son stared at the past Stormbolt, and the future Stormbolt tripping Archdemon off his feet. "Less talking, more stopping crazy Archdemon burning us alive."

"Hard to believe that guy is you. Everyone was right when you said I was a spitting image of you." Stormbolt's son stated staring at his father's younger self

Old Stormbolt suddenly teleported from behind Archdemon with a jolt of lightning, pressing his fingers at his back as electricity surged through. "This is how I use to look back in the day. Proof that your old man still got it."

Stormbolt's son bashed Archdemon in the head with an ice staff that had a hammer on the top, and mace at the bottom. "Pops, please."

Ethan glanced ove his shoulder at Nemara. "Please tell me that spell is ready."

"It is." Nemara lifted her hands in the air as they glow. "Contega!" she shouted as magic bolt struck Archdemon in the chest, leaving an arcane of magic writing on the center. "The Serpent should be out." the head of the Solar serpent stood out. "Right. About. Now!" the entire Solar serpent tore out of Archdemon, now trapped in a spell bind bubble. "There." Nemara held the force bubble in her hands. "It is done."

The four Stormbolts froze off Archdemon as Old Stormbolt stuck a syringe in his neck. "What do we do with it?"

"I can sense the serpent wishes to go home." the magical field vanished as Nemara stared up in the sky

"That thing needs to be set free. And as for him," Old Stormbolt pointed his thumb at a human turned Archdemon. "He's taken care of."

Superman and Warhawk grabbed the human Archdemon. "We'll take him back to Burdon Bay. See you back at the Watchtower."

"You are him after all." Batman Beyond admitted

"What? What are you talking about?" Ethan inquired in confusion

"You're him. You really are the Man of Thunder." he stated

Old Stormbolt patted Batman Beyond on his shoulder. "Told you, kid. This is use to be in my prime."

"Well you like to talk about the old days." Stormbolt's son started as he flew off. "I've got somewhere to be. Hope mom doesn't chew my head off."

"She might blame me instead of you this time! She knows me too well." Old Stormbolt shouted flying off as well

Ethan glanced at Batman Beyond. "You said I have a son and a wife. I would ask who she is, but that would probably bring a paradox would it?"

"More like-"

"Ethan. I've detected D'Void's energy signature."

"Where he is?"

"Satellite GPS is being jammed. Hard enough to get a read off of him."

"Wait a minute. I know where he's heading. Does the Watchtower have any defensive systems? D'Void is after-"

"The Uni-Bracelet. That's what he's after. I've already set up the defenses, but I doubt they'll hold. Get here, fast."

"We're on it." Batman Beyond said to Bruce as his communicator flicked off while he shook a glance at the League's sorceress. "Nemara."

"Vantigen." Nemara said as her and the League teleported by to the Watchtower

Seconds later...

Justice League Beyond Watchtower

Laser weapon fire lashed out in assault to the intruder in the Watchtower, leaving the defense turrets to be destroyed one-by-one. The intruder otherwise known as D'Void flashed his hand as a wave of energy disrupted the remaining turrets and shields. He stared at his wrist to show a signature of the Uni-Bracelet located left of the Watchtower, blasting a hole in the wall and heading left. A few drones flew toward D'Void and begin launching laser blast, mainly set to stun as he held out his fists and blasted the drones in one shot. That was when he saw it, the Uni-Bracelet itself contained in a stasis field. D'Void brought his hand through the field, grasping it in his hand leaving the effects to be shorten once his hand was brought back to his possession.

"I finally have you back." he basked in pride

Then suddenly, a water whip took the Uni-Bracelet from his hand as D'Void narrowed his eyes at the culprit. It was his foe Stormbolt along with Hal Jordan and the Justice League Beyond beside him.

"Looking for this?"

D'Void suddenly vanished as the Justice League Beyond was blasted away, leaving the Uni-Bracelet to be out of Stombolt's grasp. D'Void held up the Uni-Bracelet and Stormbolt rushed him in with a charge, leaving a portal the both of them in along with Hal Jordan. Hal was trying to gain on their trail, but he lose them in a minimum shockwave as he was sent teleporting back in Harrisboro where Hawkgirl and Grey Spirit were.

"Hal!" Shiera exclaimed as her and Grey Spirit brought the Green Lantern on his feet. "What happened? Where's Stormbolt?"

Elsewhere

Meanwhile; as for Stormbolt, he was sent somewhere else in time. He arrived at a burning building as fire smoked all of the air, leaving Stormbolt to summon any ice or water to his aid while he held the Uni-Bracelet in his hand. But, the place he was in seemed suddenly to him as if he has been there before. He took a step closer and closer, hearing a child crying out for someone to save his mother. And the strangest thing was, that the child's voice was actually his. He looked right and saw with a wide eye of his broken right goggle lenses his mother. However, she was not in the rubble that fallen on her since he was eight. Instead, D'Void held her by the neck.

"Let her go!"

"Hand me the Uni-Bracelet. Or else..." he trailed off staring at Ethan's mother with a deadly stare. "She dies."

His eyes narrowed at D'Void, with his fist all balled up together as electricity sparkled in his hand. From outside of the burning apartment building in Bludhaven, dark clouds started to form in the night sky as rain poured out on the city. Eight year old looked up and saw the rain coming down on his face. Thunderous sound of lightning started to clap in the dark sky, with a bolt of lightning striking down the section of young Ethan's home where his mother was. The child's eyes widened, he tried to run toward the building but was stopped by a fireman and paramedic.

"MOMMY!"

Abandoned Cadmus facility. Harrisboro, Pennyslvania 9:43 p.m.

A portal appeared with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and Grey Spirit to get into a fighting position as they saw three figures. The first two were hooded, one three feet tall and the other five foot eight in height as they removed their hoods to show their faces. One of them looked humanoid in nature, resemblance that of toads with four fingers and toes. One male and the other was a humanoid woman that strongly resembled a human, but with blonde hair, cat green eyes, and ears wearing a pink and purple bodysuit. The last to be come out of the portal itself was Stormbolt, Ethan Louis himself. Once he stepped out, he looked down walking away. All of a sudden, a hand stopped him from moving as he glanced over his shoulder to see Grey Spirit.

"Whoa. Hey, what happened?" Ethan gently nudge his shoulder as he continued to walk away. "Stormbolt? Stormbolt? Stormbolt!"


	9. Captive

**AN: Sorry for the long hiatus. In this chapter I hope to explain a bit of how Stormbolt's powers work. Plus the appearance of a couple of guests. They belong to Shadowknight 1121. There is also a mention of another guest character, which belongs to Tonycakes. As always, please read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Captive

Ethan Louis' apartment. Chinatown, Coast City 9:16 a.m.

An alarm clock rung inside Ethan's room as the elemental set it on snooze, only for the clock itself to be zapped by electricity. The clock started to burn, with a small smoke was carried out as Ethan froze the smoking clock in ice. Before he could get up and throw the clock away, he heard knocking on his door. Ethan got out of bed and picked up the ice covered broken alarm clock as he walked down, and tossed it in the trash. He walked up the door annoyed as it kept on banging, making Ethan frustrated in its constant knocking.

"Look, whoever you are..." Ethan started as he opened the door. "Could you please stop knocking on my-" he stopped to notice a certain person standing by the open door, as his face was frozen. "Hi."

the person standing back the door was Barbara and his sister Izzy was behind her as well. "Hi. Can we come in?" she asked

"Yeah, sure." Ethan replied as he let them in his apartment, getting a embracing hug from his sister

He was surprised to see Barbara come and visit, which left him quite stunned that she came by with his sister. She was wearing a black t-shirt, grey skirt and black shoes on her feet. She sat down on his couch with her hands on her hips, as Ethan closed the door and locked it. Izzy was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, with white sneakers on her feet. Ethan got visits from Hector, Kara, and even his foster parents. But for Barbara and Izzy to come see him, this was an unexpected surprise as Ethan stared at the former Batgirl now Oracle and his sister. He went to close the door, but two more people came inside his apartment as Ethan knew who they were. One was a brown haired with one eye blue and the other eye green wearing a $5,000 suit. The other was a woman with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, as she wore a purple jacket with a blue shirt underneath and jeans. They were Jayden and Ally Warney.

"I... I wasn't expecting to see you." Ethan said breaking the silence as he looked at Jayden and Ally. "Especially you two." he glanced at his sister. "I didn't know how long you would be in Themsycira."

"Just came back to visit you today." Izzy stated. "I already went to see mom and dad this morning."

"I came to check on you." Ally started. "We came to check up on you. I heard you've been in your apartment for almost an entire week."

Ethan sighed as his hand was on his forehead. "I'm fine, Barb."

Jayden sighed as he suddenly pinch the bridge of his nose. "No you're not, Ethan. Everyone is worried about you. Ever since that mess with D'Void and that whole Uni-Bracelet crisis, you've been quiet. You've been inactive in the League without any explanation as to why you took a leave of absence. For me, I always have my issues with the-" he continue to notice Ethan remained quiet as he looked away. "Ethan, what is going on with you?"

"If you found out you had a chance to save your mom in the past, would you do it if you somehow failed?" Ethan asked her

Barbara eyed him suspiciously. "Does this has something to do with what happened with D'Void?"

Ethan sighed with his hand on his head. "It does." he admitted

"Ethan, what happened when you were in the past?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Ethan. I can tell when you're lying or not." Ethan remained quiet, as Barbara stood up reading to leave. "Fine, then. If you won't tell us what-"

"This stays with you guys and only you. That goes for you too." Ethan said to Barbara. "I mean it, Barb. Don't tell anyone. Not even Hector and Batman."

"That's not going to happen." Jayden said. "This is Batman we're talking about. He always knows. It's what he's good at."

"Jayden..." Ally trailed off

"Hey, it's true." he stated. "Besides you met the man."

"You have our word." Barbara said to Ethan

"This is how it happened."

Flashback.

Ethan's family apartment, Bludhaven 10:00 p.m.

He was in a tough spot in the burning building of his childhood home, with his mother's life hanging in the balance of D'Void himself. Thoughts were going inside his head. Should he give off the Uni-bracelet in order to free his mother? Or should he toss the bracelet to D'Void just so he could use an electric duplicate to stun him the villain? However, he most sudden thought that kept going through his mind over and over again was the death of his mother.

"Tell me, Man of Thunder?" D'Void held Ethan's mother by the neck. "What will be it? The Uni-Bracelet or this woman's life?"

Ethan closed his eyes and balled his fist, pulling out the Uni-Bracelet from behind his back pocket. "Here." he said tossing the Uni-Bracelet. "Now... let her go."

"Hmm." D'Void eyed the woman he held in his hand, then stared at Stormbolt as he caught the Uni-Bracelet in his grasp. "I am curious. Why does she matter to you?"

"She's someone I don't want to see get hurt." Stormbolt replied, as a duplicate was closely behind D'Void. "Just like anyone else in danger."

"I do not believe you." the part science villain said tossing Ethan's mother aside. "This woman is important to you than you say."

A duplicate of electricity stunned D'Void behind, as Stormbolt fired out a concentrated bolt of electricity straight into his chest leaving him to drop the Uni-Bracelet. Before Stormbolt could get his mother out of the way, a stasis field hit him as D'Void grasped the neck of Ethan's mother. His eyes were widened with sudden fear and horror as D'Void's hand glowed in energy bringing it closer to his mother. D'Void pressed his hand on her face, as it began to slowly disintegrate her into nothing but dust.

"No!"

"As this has been a continuing stalemate and thorn in my side for too long, I prefer to take what is rightfully mine." D'Void aimed his hand at Stormbolt. "I will be taking the Uni-Bracelet. Now."

Stormbolt slide the Uni-Bracelet on his wrist as he glared directly at D'Void. "You want it so damn badly, then take it!" he roared charging at D'Void as he sent a strong fist toward his chest in strange energy

"Fool. You have no idea what you are doing!" D'Void boasted feeling power course within him from the Uni-Bracelet. "You are basically feeding me the power of Uni-Bracelet. I am practically becoming- wait! Something's wrong..." D'Void heavily winced in agony. "To much power! STOP!" he screamed

Stormbolt only ignored D'Void as two beings step out of the portal, both wearing cloaks and hoods over their heads. One was a blonde haired woman with human like features with green eyes, wearing a pink bodysuit with a purple diamond hugging the middle section of her chest. The other was the size of a action figure, being 10 inches. His appearance struck off as a toad like humanoid with blue eyes and black eyes. Grey skin with three fingers and a thumb on each other, along with three toes on each feet. He wore a light blue robe as he removed his hood, seeing the Uni-Bracelet itself being used.

"Human! Do not use the full power of the Uni-Bracelet!" the 10 inch alien warned. "You could dampen-"

Ethan's fist pressed harder as he let out a roaring yell, with the shocked expression of the two arrivals. His eyes sparked with electricity, as the Uni-Bracelet began to glow between blue and orange energy. Sounds of thunder crackling were heard outside as a lightning bolt struck D'Void, screaming out with thunder striking down his body. D'Void faded away in hyperkinetic and electrical energy, leaving a smoldering smoke where he stood as Stormbolt faded into unconsciousness.

Flashback end.

Ethan Louis' apartment. Chinatown, Coast City 9:27 a.m.

"Zeldara and Yadio told the others what the Uni-Bracelet was. An ancient and powerful item to strong for any being to ever have. Even speak with those Guardians of the universe people who Hal and John speak to." Ethan stated as he looked down. "As soon as I saw her die in front of me, I... I lost it. I took a break from the Justice League the next day."

"Ethan." Izzy gasped at the revelation her brother told

"I saw my own mother die. And that lightning strike that hit the burning apartment when I was eight, that was me."

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you don't. Don't do that to yourself." Barbara said to Ethan. "You weren't the cause of it. This was D'Void. All of it. He exploit your weakness and he knew it would make you break."

"People like that want to do one thing to you... they want you to suffer." Jayden said. "My point is it's not your fault. You're here and he's not. End of story."

Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well... I don't what happen to him. From what Yadio said, I either sent him in time or somewhere in space." he explained. "I was using the power of two lords of the universe. The one of time and the one of space."

Izzy gave her foster brother a confused look. "Lords of the universe?"

"There were six lords of the universe." Ethan stated. "The lord of time, Timex. The lady of space, Spacara. The lady of soul, Sula. The lady of reality, Relixa. The lord of mind, Mindu. And the lord of power, Paralos. A race of nomadic warriors known as the Immortals. Their last battle was in 1400 A.D. with the Draco, a creature or being from a deep dimension."

"Sounds serious. Like cosmic level serious." Ally replied. "What happened to them?"

"They sacrifice themselves and performed one last transmutation on each other to create the Uni-Bracelet." Ethan stated. "After a champion use the Uni-Bracelet to defeat the Draco, he was sent to space. He was never seen again." he concluded

"That's deep." Izzy said bluntly

"It is. Or was." Ethan replied in a sigh as he walked to the kitchen. "Now, the Uni-Bracelet is kept hidden and guarded at all times." he finished taking. "One of the reasons why Yadio has it stashed away to a planet only he knows."

Izzy looked at the time in her watch as she stood out of the couch. "I have to go. It's almost time for me to be back in Themsycira for my send off ceremony. I invited mom because of the whole women-are-allow thing." she made her way to the door, but stopped as she glanced at her brother. "You and dad will see me back in eight days."

Ethan nodded his head at his little sister and replied. "I'll be here with dad when you come back."

"We should leave." Jayden and Ally walk toward the door. "Me and Ally have to get back to the kids."

"Bye."

"Bye." they both said as the door closed, leaving only Ethan and Barbara. "I'm starving. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, I do." Barbara replied. "What do you say after breakfast, we go to the beach? The four of us." she suggested seeing the puzzled expression on Ethan's face. "Me, you, Hector, and Kara."

"It's Coast city." Ethan stated. "Everyone goes to the bus, especially tourists. They're always packed when they come here."

Barbara tossed a flirting smile. "Well too bad for you, I am a tourist."

"That's the good thing. You're a hot tourist. Well, you, Kara, and Donna. Plus, you three have been here before." Ethan replied with a grin on his face. "But you're going to need a bathing suit."

"Then I better get started" Barbara replied giving him a wink. "Besides, I can get it while I'm here."

Unknown star system.

Outside a dry rock planet that looked like a barren wasteland, a Nertoi ship landed near a rocky platform as the ship itself powered down. The planet itself was filled with volcanic ash and rocks, with no sign of any advanced civilization or technology being detected all across the uncharted world. Jinvor and a dozen of Nertoi soldiers stand by while they settled, as they scan for vital life signs. The infrared heat signatures on the scanners showed only low-level creatures, highly vermin insects on the planets. Larius and the steward of Imperius watched the monitors as a Nertoi soldier approached.

"Lord Larius." Jinvor and Larius turn their attention to the soldier. "No sign of life on this planet. Only vermin rats. It appears that the inhabitats died in the eruption of a volcanic storm." the soldier

"Have we been detected by Bliskon sensors?"

"No, your lordship. They are not in this sector." the soldier answered. "We can proceed whenever you wish."

"Good. You may leave us." the soldier bowed and walked away from the two as Jinvor turned his glance at Larius. "If you have something on your mind, speak it."

"You know as well as I do that we cannot take members of this Justice League." Jinvor reminded in a urgent tone. "Their numbers have grown since the Thangarians invaded their planet."

"All we need is a suitable being from their group." Larius assured. "Only one will be taken and sent to Nartax. We can sell the rest."

"What if one of these league profligates is a Green Lantern?" Jinvor inquired. "If we mistakenly take-"

"We will avoid that transition and take only one of them. One that is suitable and a prime candidate to fight in the arena." Larius stated. "As for a Green Lantern, we will send them to the Red Lantern or Sinestro corp."

"Very well." Jinvor replied. "Shall I begin springing the trap or should I allow you to have more time to gather your plan?"

"Activate the beacon." Larius ordered as Jinvor bowed in respect. "Let the prey come to us."

Dropaway beach, Coast City 11:03 a.m.

"I have to admit, it is good seeing you on your feet." Hector said, as him and Ethan watch Kara and Barbara laid on beach blankets wearing bikinis and sunglasses. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Don't chick flick this for me, man." Ethan said, enjoying the view of Barbara wearing a purple bikini and Kara sporting a blue bikini

Hector hit Ethan on the shoulder playfully. "Me? Chick flik? How dare you." he replied in a chuckle. "Do I have to recall the fling you had with a particular person when I wasn't in the apartment six weeks ago?"

"What fling?" Ethan inquired with a quirked eyebrow on his face. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"When I had came back, I saw her boots near your bedroom door." Hector easily stated to Ethan. "And if we had company in the pad, you would have slept on the couch. However, you didn't. My point is you and her were in the room."

Ethan cocked his head as he glanced at Hector and queried. "Then would you explain to me why I saw a few feathers in your bed when I needed to borrow the basketball real quick?"

Hector put both of his arms behind his head as he laid back. "Probably from your pillow." he said in near hesitation

"No it wasn't." Ethan shook his head not believing him. "Admit it."

Hector gave a confused look and asked. "Admit what?"

"Admit that you-know-who was in that bedroom, and so were you." Ethan replied. "I know that because the covers smelled like that mellow colone of yours. Your room smelled like that for three years that I had to turn the fan on."

"You don't have proof." Hector said

"Neither do you about you-know-who was with me." Ethan replied with a sly grin. "So what was it? Fling? Booty call? Stress relief?"

"I don't kiss and tell. Besides, nothing happened. I had offered her a place to stay for the night, after that mess with Grundy since she didn't trust herself to stay in the Watchtower." Hector stated. "I would check out Donna, but her and Dick are on a mission with Cyborg."

"You asked her out yet?" Ethan asked taking a sip of soda

"No. it's not that I'm afraid or anything, but..." Hector trailed off slightly looking away and staring into the ocean

"You're scared of Wonder woman." Ethan said. "It's okay, man. She's the protective big sister. That's how it always is. Plus she's an amazon capable of kicking your ass."

"No. I mean look at it. She's been on an island of women who isolate themselves from the outside world." Hector stated. "Many of them don't trust us for something that happened a long time ago none but them would only remember."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that call the rest of the world just well... Man's world. Or Man's earth."

"It's Man's world." Hector corrected. "I want to know her as a friend first before I could start asking her out."

"Friend's zone." Ethan said in a fake cough

Hector raised a quirked eyebrow. "Oh, really? Have you even thought of asking Barbara out on a date yet?" his face suddenly formed a small grin. "Or how about Kara?" Hector got his answer when Ethan started coughing out his drink

"Barbara?" Ethan looked away. "She... is only a friend. And...so is Kara."

Hector has a sly grin on his face. "In other words that's your way of saying: I'm scared of dating Dick's ex and Superman's cousin?"

"Shut up. I mean it's not like I'm afraid to talk to both of them." Ethan replied. "Her and Dick broke up for some reason for some and I don't know what it was about."

"Yet you're afraid you will get caught by Superman if you're with Kara. And with Barbara, you're afraid to bother asking." Hector teased. "I would you figure that you would rise to the-"

"Hey. Only I can troll somebody." Ethan remarked taking a chug of soda. "I'm the master troller. So first of all, remember that. Second of all, I'm not scaed to talk to either one of them. They both have beautiful blue eyes, pretty smile, and-" he stopped himself before continuing

Hector glanced at his best friend. "What?"

Ethan had his eyes staring at Kara who was talking to Barbara and said. "I just remembered Kara has super hearing."

"Think she heard you?" Hector asked before his communicator flicked. "I'm here, J'onn. Huh. Hmm. Blockbuster, Silver Banshee, and Talisman spotted in the South American jungle? Who do you have besides me? Captain Marvel and Stargirl? Alright, on my way." Hector said flicking his communicator off and leaving. "Think you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be alright." Ethan replied as he saw Barbara get up and walk out after Hector did. "Barb? Where you headed?"

"I'm heading back to Gotham." she said. "I promised I trained Sarina today. She's been talking about me getting a costume if I ever go out."

"That would be interesting to see. The super hacker superhero continue to fight crime on the streets and on the web." Ethan nodded and said. "See you later."

"You too." Barbara stopped and took a glance at Ethan. "By the way, could you take Kara around town? Maybe you two can go on a date?"

Ethan raised a quirked eyebrow as he stared at Barbara and said. "You want me and Kara to go on a date?"

"Nothing big. Just as friends." she replied. "You're not afraid of a little date, are you?"

"Me? No, no." Ethan said. "I'm not afraid. I would like to show her around Coast city. I'll even take her shopping." Barbara's smile grew. "Wait, that's not what I-"

"Good." Barbara looked to where Kara was and said. "Kara! He said yes!" she finished, as she left taking her beach blanket and leaving the beach

"Wait a minute... what did you two-" Ethan was cut off by Kara wrapping him into a bear hug embrace. "Kara... can't breathe..."

"Sorry." she apologized. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you think that girl from the store thought we were a couple?"

Ethan coughed up his soda at the response. "W-w- what?"

"That girl clerk in the store where me and Barb were getting bathing suits." Kara stated. "She thought you and I were together. You didn't notice that?"

"It never crossed my mind."

"Can I ask you something?" Kara asked as Ethan nodded in reply. "I've notice you flirting with almost every women in the league when me and Barbara came to check on you." Kara recalled with the event of the Dark Heart. "Why not the three of us?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow at Kara's question. "Three of you?" he inquired

"Yeah. Me, Barb, and Donna." she stated

Ethan chuckled. "What can I say? I'm a shameless flirt. There's a time when I flirt with you three." he said. "Besides... I don't flirt with almost all the women in the league. I didn't flirt with Canary, Vixen, and some of the others. I flirted with Zatanna once. I did with Huntress until she quit."

Kara leaned on his shoulder giving him a flirty smirk. "How much flirting?"

"I flirted with her like half of the time." Ethan said modestly

Kara scoffed hitting his arm playfully. "Please. I've seen you flirt with her whenever you see her whenever I was there."

"Probably."

"Now, come on!" Kara exclaimed taking Ethan's arm. "Barbara said you'd show me around the city."

"What else did she say?"

"That you would take me shopping." she answered

'This has to be payback for something I did. They probably heard me and Hector talking.' Ethan thought. "Kara about the shopping part..."

"Too late." she said still dragging him by his arm

"There's got to be something." Ethan pleaded as Kara let go of his arm and had stopped walking. "Something that I can do to change your mind."

Kara tapped her chin and said. "Either you can take me shopping. Or... you could tell me how your powers work."

"You want to know how my powers?"

"Yeah."

Ethan took her hand and said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Ethan smiled at her, as both of them felt the water covering their waist stated. "For a little swim. I can explain on how my powers while we're doing this." he and Kara as they in the water, moving through with each stroke. "You know I can control elements like water, wind, ice, and lightning. What you don't know is how."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Ethan stopped as he stared back at Kara and explained. "I can generate the electric and thermal energy in my body. I can generate that kind of electricity to summon a lightning storm and combine it with wind to create a vortex. If I can absorb the water like where you and me are, I can choose to freeze it almost instantly or use it heal myself from a fatal injury." Ethan looked ahead of Kara to see themselves away from the area of the beach. "I can hold my breathe underwater. And so can Izzy, especially since she has my powers."

"How long can you hold your breath?" Kara asked as Ethan handed his watch

"As soon as it hits twelve, time it for fifteen minutes." he instructed to Kara as she nodded her head. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Ethan swam down in the ocean, while he swiftly moved his arms and legs slowly to stay underwater as he stared at Kara. She smiled and nodded letting Ethan know she was timing him as he nodded back, tapping his knee while he waited until his time was up. Whenever sharks were getting close, all Ethan had to do was wash them away in a bubble of water and freeze them until he leaved the area. Minutes had past since being underwater as Ethan patiently stayed his time ended, seeing Kara wave him off. Taking it as a sign that his time was off, Ethan swam back up heading to the surface as he heard a giggle come from Kara's mouth.

Ethan wiped the water off his face and asked. "How long?"

"Fifteen minutes." Kara answered

"Ready to head back to the beach?"

"Whenever you are." Kara replied

Ethan's apartment. Chinatown, Coast city 8:00 a.m.

Ethan's communicator flicked on. "Great." he muttered as he put the communicator on his ear. "It's me. Go ahead."

"_Ethan, it's Hal. I need you to come with me and Adam Strange on an SOS in the Mordu system. Sector 2903. Cremortira. It's a class M planet. Highly dangerous. Every 24 hours, a solar eruption engulfs the entire planet."_

"Why not call someone else for this?"

"_Everyone's occupied including John. Plus you're the only league member with no experience out in space. I figure it would be good for you to get the use of it. I wouldn't call you if I was sure."_

Ethan sighed. "Fine. I'll meet you in the Watchtower."

"_We'll be in the hangar bay. Javelin 42."_

Ethan got up from the bed while getting dressed. "I have to go." he said putting his pants on

the mysterious woman walked up to him. "Maybe next time?" she asked wrapping his arms around his neck

"Next time." he replied kissing her on the lips

Mordu system. Cremortira 7:30 p.m.

The javelin dived down into the planet's atmosphere, as it landed down near two miles to the SOS signal. Hal, Adam Strange, and Stormbolt exit out of the javelin as they follow the distress beacon through the uncharted and dangerous world. Green Lantern trace the signal using his lantern as he flew to the destination, with Stormbolt and Adam Strange behind him to follow the SOS. The location of the distress signal came from an ancient and nearby ruin as all three heroes went inside the abandoned.

"Something's not right." Adam said. "This place must have been abandoned thousands of years before this eruption started. There's no way someone alive could this be in this deathtrap."

"I don't get it. There's no one here." Stormbolt glanced at Hal. "Are you sure the SOS beacon is coming from here?"

"It has to be. My ring is picking up the signal." Hal stated as he glanced at Stormbolt and Adam Strange. "Be ready in case this goes south."

Adam Strange pulled out his ray gun and replied. "Noted. This is Bliskon territory, and we have to tread carefully."

"Bliskon territory?"

"The Bliskon and Nartax Imperium are at war with each other." Hal stated. "A treaty was made that no green lantern would intervene in the war."

"The Nertoi are an alien race of slavers. They live to tell captives from other planets and force them into slave labors." Adam Strange added. "The Bliskon are known to force alien races to join them whether they want to or not."

Stormbolt sparked two bolts to cast the entire temple area in light and said. "Sounds serious. How long have these guys been at war?"

Adam looked back at Stormbolt and answered. "Two hundred years."

"Damn."

"You don't have to tell me, kid." Hal replied as he stared at Stormbolt and Adam. "There are three entrances. I'll take left. Adam, you got middle. And Stormbolt, you have right."

Ethan looked at the three entrances inside the temple and said. "Not so sure splitting up isn't the good idea there, GL."

"Neither am I, but we're out of options." Hal stated. "We got two hours left before the solar eruption comes. We need to spread out fast and look for survivors." he shined a light at them for a second. "You have the signal. Get whoever is left and head for the javelin, ASAP."

"Let's be quick about this."

"Agreed."

The three leaguers went inside the ancient alien temple, as they separated themselves into pairs of one. Green Lantern went left while Adam Strange and Stormbolt went middle and right, as the headed to look for survivors from the SOS beacon. Green Lantern look left and right with the light of his power ring as he checked corridor-to-corridor to find no one inside. As soon as he went to check the last room, Green Lantern grunted in pain when red energy shot him from behind. Meanwhile with Adam Strange, he was flying through the temple in his jet pack as he picked up the signal of the SOS. A shadowy figure leaped left and right avoiding the spaceman's detection as a beam shot out, stunning Adam Strange as he fell to the floor.

Stormbolt continued the trail to the distress signal as the signal came closer and closer on his HUD lenses. The signal grew immensely as it stopped near a catacomb, getting a reading of a escape pod. Just before he approached it, a blast shot out to incapacitate him as a couple of Nertoi soldiers stood out of the shadows. A bolt of electricity shot them as they fell unconscious, with Stormbolt behind them. He wrapped one in ice, while he kept the other one still in water.

"Who are you?"

Then all of a sudden, a blast shot Stormbolt from the back as he fell unconscious. Larius appeared behind him along with Jinvor.

"This one will do." Larius said with a smug grin on his face. "Take him to the grand arena with the others."

"What about the other two?"

"Give the Green Lantern to the Red lanterns." Larius declared. "As for the one called Adam Strange, send him to the Gordanians. Both will pay us handsomely."

Unknown location

Stormbolt slowly opened his eyes as he took a look at his surroundings, reminding him of a roman colosseum but with more of a alien effect to it. He found out he was in chains with a small disk on the left side of his chest, as Stormbolt realized he was not alone in the colosseum cell. There were mole-like humanoids, wearing only rags below their waist. A couple of red skinned humaniod with a chakra on their chin and forehead. One was a bald male wearing padded light armor in blue and yellow. The other was female with over the shoulders black hair wearing a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit.

There was a yellow skinned woman with butterfly antennas and pointy ears, wearing a sky blue battle dress exposing her arms and legs. She had long magenta hair and green eyes as she stroked her hair with her hand. A 4 foot tall grey alien wearing a black jumpsuit with red markings, showing black eyes with grey pupil-like dots and a glowing cranium. An 8 foot tall white yeti-like alien with blue animalistic eyes, and small horns on his forehead wearing only a harness on his chest. The third was a green skinned muscular alien tribal haired and yellow eyed alien, bottom fanged teeth showing white tribal marks on his chest all over his body. he wore red armored pants with wide black stripes, as he was standing near a wall with his arms folded. Lastly, there was a purple skinned humanoid woman wearing a white light armored suit exposing her fingers and her hood down.

"Dixel cannot fight! Dixel is coward!"

"Cowering ain't going to help ya, pal."

"Silence! Enough of your weak prattle."

"You both are annoying me."

"I don't see you finding a way out of here, princess."

"Where the hell am I?" Stormbolt muttered loudly, as he caught the attention of the captives with him. "Hi."

the moloid alien walked up to Stormbolt. "You! You could free Dixel. You must!" he pleaded with the red skinned armored alien touched his shoulder

"That's enough, Dixel. We cannot bother the human now since he has woken up from his slumber." he said. "I am Savin Lim. And you are?"

"Stormbolt."

"Odd name."

"Just something to conceal my secret identity." they looked at him confused. "It's just a motto we have on Earth. Where I'm from."

"I see." Savin motioned his hand to the captives as he pointed to the bottom fanged alien tribal. "This is Dourge." pointed at the yellow skinned female in the battle dress. "Mandira." Savin set his finger at the white light armored and purple skinned female alien. "Xenli." lastly, he pointed to the yeti and 4 foot tall alien. "Hroar and Klato. My wife, Eloine and I were taken captive a couple of days."

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days."

"Four days?! I've been here for four days!?" Stormbolt shouted

"Calm down, Stormbolt."

"I can't calm down. I got a little sister that's probably worried about me!" Stormbolt exclaimed

"I am afraid that is not possible." Savin replied regretfully

"What do you mean not possible?"

Savin glanced from the gated cell to the door leading outside and stated. "We are to be sent off into the games."

"Games?"

"I do not suppose you have a plan?" Dourge inquired

Savin glanced at Dourge. "I do, Dourge. It's going to take your strength and durability. Yours and Hroar."

"Wait a minute. Time out!" Stormbolt said in exclamation with his hands in the air for a quick second. "What games?"

Eloine glanced at Stormbolt and said. "We are on route to the arena where our deaths are today's entertainment. And since we are in Nartax, we are heading to the grand colosseum."

"Nartax? Wait, do you mean..."

"We are in the heart of the Nertoi Imperium."

"Welcome to the big games, human." the grey alien said


	10. First Match

Chapter 10: First Match

Grand Colosseum. Nartax 8:00 a.m.

The metal gates opened as a light shined at the gladitors' faces, especially at Stormbolt's who covered his eyes for a brief moment. He would have put on his goggles, but he had found out they were taken when he was captured. The light began to go dimmer with crowds of the native Nertoi people and various alien races were cheering at the new arrivals, as a weapons stand hovered toward the group. It was composed of all sharpened swords, being the default on the first try in the colosseum as all the combatants grabbed them. Ethan stared down at the disk on chest as he attempted to remove it off, only to receive a slight pain ache in his brain to his brain leaving him to fall on his knees. Hroar leaned over to Stormbolt and smelled him, getting a scent of the human elemental.

"What is he doing?" Stormbolt asked Klato, then stared at the cat-yeti alien. "What are you doing? Why are you sniffing me for?"

"He's checking your scent."

"Why? He thinks I have a treat?" Stormbolt joked nervously, giving their situation

"To see if you're friendly. But if you're not, he'll kill ya." the grey alien stated as Hroar suddenly growled at Stormbolt

"Hey, totally friendly." Ethan said, turning his attention to the Yetiok who gave him a one last sniff before grabbed a sword. "Trust me, big one."

"People of Nartax! Here we are, in the Grand Colliseum! Where the combatants prove themselves with all their might and valor or the colosseum will forever be their grave!" the announcer spoke as a screen projection showed the combatants. "We have Dourge, the Slayer of Craster. Yetiok brute, Hroar. Klato, the second-rate bounty hunter."

"The frak you callin' second-rate bounty hunter?!" Klato shouted angrily at the announcer who only seem to ignore him

"Mandira, the warrior princess of Avaloan. And Xenli, daughter of Tetra's champion, Chromas!" the announcer finished in a yell, earning the roar of the crowd with Ethan's eyes suddenly went wide when hearing the name Chromas

"Chromas?"

"Champion of-" Ethan cut the gray off from his statement

"Tetra." Stormbolt concluded as his voice filled with shock while he stared at Xenli. "You're Chromas' daughter? The Champion of Tetra?" he said catching the eyes of Xenli staring back at him

Klato and Hroar shifted a glance at each other, then at the human elemental as he grabbed his bladed sword. "How do you know-"

"Lastly, we have Stormbolt, the self proclaimed Man of Thunder from the planet Earth!" the announcer added as the projection showed Ethan. "Let the games begin!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered for the gladiators match to begin

The gate in front of them opened, as a pack of creature rushed out the gate itself while two more opened. They moved with their six legs, hissed using their snake tongues, and four eyes as they growled at the gladiators as three more gates. The second gate was huge and revealed a 30 foot tall beast with long arms and short legs. Cuffs on its wrists and scars over its forehead as it swatted one of the creatures and took another in its mouth. The third gate opened as a group of purple skinned humanoids wearing a black suit and silver armored plating on the shoulders, chest, hands, and feet. They had webbed fins on the top of their skulls, with a third eye in the middle of their forehead as their eyes glowed in a purple color. They suddenly reminded Ethan a little more of Despero, instead of being a power hungry tyrant. The last gate to show a masked humanoid alien wearing an advanced suit as duplicates of appeared beside him, with a high-powered rifle and other gadgets he held in his arsenal.

"The main attractions have arrived!" the announcer said. "Can the new additions to our arena survive a battle against a pack of Correalium hounds, the Gorun behemoth of the deadly planet Tartarin, four wielders of the Py'tar in Kanolodar, and the legendary mercenary Platoon?!"

Ethan raised an eyebrow under his goggles and asked the red skinned alien known as Savin Lim. "This is the first round?"

"It is." Savin answered to the elemental as he armed himself. "The Nertoi Imperium is known to overcompensate." he added

"And they give that piece of crud Platoon a frakkin' gun?! Especially the one I had my eyes on in the Jaster system!" Klato exclaimed in anger hearing Hroar grumble. "It is a big deal! I had my sights on that thing."

"Not that I can handle myself with a blade, but there's something on my mind." Stormbolt paused to touch the implant disk on his chest. "Does this thing nullify my powers?"

Mandira eyed Ethan as she nodded. "Only for the third gong to ring can you use your powers." she stated to him. "Until then, you have to survive this round before."

"Well, isn't that great." Ethan said in sarcasm. "Hope that weapons training I learned from Diana pays off." he muttered to himself

the announcer raised his arms in the air among the crowd in the colosseum. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" he yelled as the crowds cheer for the games, with the sound of a gong being heard through the Grand Colosseum

Dourge leaped forward as a couple of Correalium hounds pounced, with one of them meeting the sharp point in its underbelly while the berserker sent the other away with a strong kick. Platoon opened in a barrage of blasts from his high-powered energy blaster, as Mandira and Eloine dodged the beams while Stormbolt dived away from the shots. Klato jumped on Hroar's shoulder as the yetiok pounced on the slamming fist of the Guron, leaping on from the arm to the shoulder while stabbing their blades at the behemoth's arm. Before Hroar could jump on the Guron's head, he and Klato were swatted away as Hroar landed on the ground except for Klato who stuck his blade in the small leg of the behemoth. A Py'tar guard launched a psionic blast at Mandira as she tossed her blade at the Py'tar guard who caught it using, instead receiving a leaping kick in the face to knock him out of comission.

Xenli was being flanked by Platoon and his duplicates as they opened fire on her, with her diamond skin and white armored suit protecting her from the blasts. Platoon fired out a high concentrated blast that tore a piece of her armor and sent Xenli flying back, grasping her arm as Platoon aimed his rifle at her in laser sight. Then all of a sudden, a piece of sharp metal struck his back as the alien merc let out a grunt of pain before turning his sights on Stormbolt. He fired his weapon at Stormbolt as he dodged and maneuvered from the energy beams, leaving Ethan to take cover from the corpse out of a Correalium hound that laid in blue blood. A Py'tar guard prepared to intervene in taking out the elemental until a blade struck the gut of his stomach as it was revealed to be Savin. The red skinned alien tossed his blade at one of the duplicates firing on Ethan as it impaled on the duplicate, while another duplicate shot Savin from behind. After stabbing a hound in the eye, Eloine saw her husband being shot by Platoon with widened eyes.

"Savin!" she screamed turning her attention to molomen. "We have to help him!"

"We do not take orders from you, Cryodilain." one of the molomen snarled as they charged at Guron except for Dixel

"Dixel wants to live. LIV-" said molomen had his body pounced on by the last two Correalium hounds

"Someone! Help him!"

Xenli was being shot by laser blasts while Mandira and Dourge were against the last Pt'yar wielding guard, as the three molomen were being crushed by the giant fists of the Guron. Meanwhile, Klato was climbing his way behind the Guron's back while it was occupied fight Hroar as the Yetiok performed a side step jump. Just when Platoon went closer enough to fire off a shot from his blaster, he was stopped by a right hook from Stormbolt which let him drop his weapon on the ground. The Platoon duplicates opened fire using wrist blasters as Ethan evaded and grabbed the energy rifle, firing shots at the few duplicates of the masked mercenary using his own weapon. They launched two missiles from his jetpack as Ethan dodged one of them which hit the Guron and the last Py'tar wielders, but the other had him flying away from the explosion.

'Come on, Ethan. Get up!' he thought trying to get up from the ground, as he heard a sudden click behind him and saw Platoon and his duplicates aiming their wrist blasters at him. "Don't suppose I can call for a timeout, right?"

Before Platoon could shoot the human elemental, a beam impacted on him and sent the masked alien flying back with his armor breaking off. Ethan turned back to see Xenli holding the pulse rifle in her hands as she extended one hand to help him up off the ground. They suddenly the second ring of the colosseum gong, as the crowd clamoured allowing Ethan's eyes to spark with electricity as Xenli's hand turned to a crystalized sword. They look to the ahead of them to see Mandira hover in the air, leaving her long magneta hair turning into a red hot fire as she swung her blade at the Guron's left eye. Xenli's hands glowed with ultraviolet light, as she shot a searing blast at the Guron's chest while Hroar slammed his fists at the top of its head while Eloine tossed Klato a pulse rifle.

Xenli glanced at Ethan who was staring Eloine, who had her husband's head on her lap and said. "You have your powers, why now used them?"

Ethan looked back at her and replied. "I will, but I need to do one more thing before I join you guys." he ran over to Eloine and Savin, as he knelt beside them conjuring a block of ice which dissolved into water. The water laid on Savin's wound as Ethan pressed his hands down. "I'm here to help." he said as the water surrounding Savin's wound glowed, leaving Ethan to heal up his wound. "You keep an eye on your husband."

Stormbolt's eyes glowed with electricity, with frost appearing on his left hand while a stream of water began to appeared on his right as he flew in the air. He wrapped the water whip around the Guron's threat as electricity flowed in shocking it from the water whip, while pieces of hail were fired upon its neck along with both of its eyes. The Guron roared slamming its fists on the ground angrily, and swatting Hroar and Dourge causing them to fly away. Mandira dug her sword at the gushing scar on its forehead, before she swatted away until Stormbolt caught the princess in his arms. She flew back just as Ethan brought his fists down, with a struck of lightning to impact on the blade stuck on the forehead scar of the Guron causing it to yell in absolute pain of being electrocuted. After the lightning strike stopped, the Guron itself fell head first into the ground as it drooled both saliva and blood from its mouth before Ethan landed on his knees from the strain of energy he used to summon the lightning bolt. Before Ethan lose consciousness, Hroar picked up the elemental as he laid him on his shoulder while the crowd suddenly began to cheer at the winners.

"Applause! Applause! People of Nartax, we have our victors of the day!" the announcer shouted to the crowd in excitement. "The Guron has been defeated. The challengers are to return to their quarters. They will be rewarded for their effort today."

"Are you still injured, my love?" Eloine asked her husband

"Even though I am wounded, I will live." he replied as Savin glanced at the unconscious human elemental. "I owe that human a debt."

Eloine gazed at Ethan who was still unconscious. "As do I." she said as she helped her husband inside the gate

Klato was in possession of Platoon's pulse rifle as he began to tinker with the weapon, while Dourge tossed the bloodied blade aside once he stepped in the gate to their quarters. Mandira stared at Xenli, then shift her gaze at Stormbolt before she went inside as Xenli stared at the human she saved. Not only did he heal Savin Lim with his abilities, but he also slew the mindless behemoth known as the Guron casting down thunder and lightning in all his might. Hroar took one last sniff of Ethan before proceeding inside their quarters, as they were presented an armory of weapons and armor fabrications.

Klato had a smug grin on his face. "Repulsor fission generator? Ion reservoir module? Quantum rectifier accelerator?" the grey chuckled mischeviously holding the modifications in his hands. "Oooh. I am definitely going to have some fun with these."

Xenli glanced over her shoulder at Stormbolt as he was being laid on the floor by Hroar. "What about him?"

"He's fine. The kid's just fatigued." Klato replied as Xenli stared down at Ethan while she knelt beside him

"How do you know about my father?"

Communications room. Watchtower 3:43 p.m.

"You find anything? Anything on where they went?"

It had four days since the attack on the Watchtower by CADMUS, after their facility in New Mexico was destroyed by the league's binary fusion cannon. CADMUS had sent Galetea and Power-boy, the clone of both Supergirl and former Apokolips soldier of Darkseid with the help of Ultimen copies lead an assault on the Justice League HQ. However; with the arrival of Power girl and the Titans, along with Donna Troy taking the name Troia, they manage to defend the Watchtower. The Titans consisted of Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Robin, Wonder girl, Starfire, Raven, and also a few other members of the team. In the end, the destruction of the hidden CADMUS facility in New Mexico and pinned on the Justice League was caused by Lex Luthor. CADMUS had sent twenty troops who received people from exo-gene using Project: Everyman, but they fell to their deaths in mid-flight. The cause of it was Luthor who acquired a sample of the exo-gene to shut down their power. It came down to the original seven members of the League with the help of second Flash Barry Allen, they stopped the Brainiac fused Luthor and locked away in Stryker's island.

After their victory, Wally had retired to live with his wife Artemis before being lost to the Speed Force. Luthor was administered a shot to remove his ability to shut down powers of those that contracted the Exo-gene from Project: Everyman. There was still the matter of looking for the away team that consisted of Hal Jordan, Adam Strange, and Stormbolt. Hector was not the only one searching for him, he asked the help of Shadow, Dusk, and Breeze to look for him out in space. There were two people at least helping Grey Spirit find the away team, two of which he had gotten to know. One was a red haired woman wearing a white bodysuit with blue highlights and had a jetpack on her back. The other was a muscle bound man from with short crew-cut brown hair and goatee on his chin, wearing only a black shirt, brown cargo pants, and black boots.

"Did you find them yet, Bluejay?" Grey Spirit asked while still trying to pin point Ethan's last known location

Lara Sullivan now under the alter ego, shook her head and said. "Aside from knowing they were in a Class M planet, I can't track Storm unless..."

Grey Spirit raised an eyebrow. "Lara?"

A pair of small wings extended from her jetpack as she flew up with thrusters on both of her boots and jetpack. "I might have something. Give me a five minutes top. I'll collect the data from the destroyed javelin on Cremotira. I'll be right back." she said flying down

"You think she'd be able to find anything on that data from the Javelin." the muscle man suddenly said staring back at Grey Spirit. "Wait. Hold the phone..."

"What is it?"

the muscle man named Iron Ox flicked his communicator on. "Bluejay. I got a read off of an unknown signature. Are you seeing the unknown data?"

"_I see it, and you are right. Whatever this is, it doesn't belong to Earth or Justice League frequency."_

"I was thinking the same thing." Ox glanced at Grey Spirit. "We may have a way of finding Stormbolt."

"What do you got?"

"An unknown data signature. We thought it was coming from the planet, but it turns out it was from the distress beacon." Ox explained. "But the signal is fake, however traceable to point of origin."

"Which is from who? The Gordanians? Apokolips? Reach?" GS inquired

"There's one." Ox replied revealing the signal frequency of both the distress beacon and the unknown collected data from it. "A alien empire called the Nertoi Imperium. Apparently, they are in a long war with another alien race called the Bliskon. Plus two away teams found both Adam Strange and Hal. As for the reason that the Imperium would-"

"That beacon was a trap. The Imperium wanted to take them as prisoners. Couldn't they have taken Hal and Adam with them along the way"

"Not exactly. It seems they've sold Adam to the Gordanians and Hal to the Red Lanterns to avoid tensions with the League. Lately, it would suggest that they've been avoiding potential league members that would prove to be a thorn in their side." Ox stated bringing up a display of Hal Jordan fighting Red Lanterns and Adam Strange evading a chase from Gordanians. "It seem that they would only take one who they believe were not part of the Justice League, which would our Man of Thunder. They must not know that he's a member or if they even did at all. And the only place they would take him is the capital planet of the Nertoi Imperium, Nartax."

"Nartax." Hector typed in a few keys in to show the designated planet. "Crotia system. A near icy planet from the looks of it."

"We could send the League in to-" Ox was interrupted when Bluejay flew back to the communications room

"Apparently that would not work. If the Justice League or members like us go to Nartax, they will initiate a landing on their world off limits to us." she explained. "There is one other option that we could proceed with."

"Like what?"

"We can have Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk rescue Stormbolt. To liberate him and others from their slavers if need be." Bluejay stated as she gazed at Grey Spirit. "What do you wish to do, Grey Spirit?"

Said person crossed his arms together and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "If the league goes in, we'll get a intergalactic situation. But if Jayden and the Shadow Warriors go in to liberate him..." he trailed off as he opened his eyes. "Send them the coordinates to the homeworld of the Nertoi Imperium."

"Will do." Bluejay replied sending out a transmission to the Shadow Warriors' javelin as she pressed a key to their radio. "Shadow, do you read?"

"_I read you loud and clear, Bluejay. You find anything yet?"_

"Yes. Stormbolt is being held prisoner in the capital planet of the Nertoi Imperium in the Crotia system." she stated. "We found out that the distress beacon was a fake and figured out the Nertoi took him to Nartax."

"_Does the League attend to plan a rescue or are they stepping out?"_ said the voice of Shadow

"The league doesn't know about this. Since me, Bluejay, and Ox are league members, the only ones I could count on to bring Ethan back is you guys." Grey Spirit said on the communicator

"_You can count on us, GS. We'll contact you soon."_ said the voice of Dusk

"Thanks. I can appreciate."

"_Don't mention it, Hector. Tell Izzy she's going to see her big brother again soon."_ said the voice of Breeze

"How do you think he's doing?" GS asked Bluejay

"I have heard some things on the galactic extranet about their prisoners." she stated. "They are pitted in a arena against dangerous odds such as creatures and skilled fighters in other worlds. At the moment, I am only hoping that he is still alive."

"So am I. For us sake, and especially Izzy's."

"Me too." Bluejay replied

Gladiator quarters. Grand Colliseum, Nartax 6:23 p.m.

His eyes quickly jolted opened as Ethan slowly stood up off the floor, with his legs still knelt while he heard clicking noises coming from Klato in a workbench. Mandira was sharpening a sword with a jewel in the center of the hilt. Dourge was armed with a mace in one hand, while a short ax occupied his other hand as he practiced his swinging on holographic displays of dummies. Hroar stood up touching a crossbow which had a composite light string of a bow, with the Yetiok taking a shot as a energy arrow struck a hologram dummy before he strapped it on his back. Eloine was still checking on her husband who was recuperating with the help of Ethan who healed him during the battle they had today, as Savin still laid his head on his wife's lap.

"I see you that are awake." said a female voice beside him as Ethan looked over his shoulder to see Xenli sitting near him

Ethan removed his goggles to show his grey eyes and asked. "How long have I been out?"

"I would say nine hours." Xenli answered. "After that lightning strike, you were knocked unconscious. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. That's for asking." Ethan replied with a smile. "So, do you have any questions you wanted to ask?"

"Just one." Xenli leaned closer to with a straight look into his eyes. "How do you know my father?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck and slightly looked away. "I'm not sure on how to answer that. Because if I tell you the truth, you might kill me."

Xenli rolled her eyes as she shook her head with a grin on her face. "Try me."

"I was little, my parents would always tell me stories about the adventures Starwalker and the Starguard. Aside from Starwalker himself, there was Hiam, Warriac, Queen Lilenra, Bregan, and Chromas." he gazed at Xenli. "The champion of Tetra, your father."

"What sort of tales have you heard when you were a chid?"

"My dad tell me how Starwalker and Chromas fought against an armada of Technomancers from Aegis-4 in the Sitaura system. How the Starguard fought a rogue collosauri taken from its homeworld." Ethan explained to Xenli, recalling the stories his parents told him. "I had liked those stories as a kid, but..." he trailed off closing his eyes. "One night was the last I would ever hear."

Xenli blinked how the elemental was speaking who felt suddenly at fault for a reason she did not know. "Why? What happened? If you do not mind me asking."

"Right before I went to bed, my mother would tell me another story about the Starguard." he stated staring at his hands which sparked with electricity. "Two hours later, I woke up to find out that our home was on fire. My mother was trapped in the rubble and I tried the best as I could to pull her out. But in the end, I still couldn't save my mother."

"I am sorry for your lost. I have lost a mother as well." Xenli admitted, as Ethan stared back at her with his eyes focused on her. "When a group of R'agoon raiders attacked, my father lead the charge to defend our world. While he away, they inflitrated our home and my mother defended me with her life. When the fighting was over, my mother was assassinated by a lone raider when I was merely seven years of age."

"You were seven years old when you lost your mother?" he asked as Xenli nodded her head in answer. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you." she replied. "It seems we have something in common. We both have lost a mother, and we are also forced to fight in the colosseum for the entertainment in others from another world."

Ethan chuckled. "You got jokes." he said. "What did your father do?"

"He avenged her murderer and sent their R'agoon leader of the raiders, Sar'Ramm away from invading our homeworld. After Tetra was safe, we held a funeral for her." Xenli stated. "Since then, my father has sent countless trainers to teach me in the ways of combat. To make sure I was prepared for a fight whenever it arose."

"You handled yourself pretty well back in the arena." Ethan complimented as a smile formed on Xenli's face

"How did your mother and father know of the tale about the Starguard?" Xenli asked the elemental. "Could anyone else on your planet know of them?"

"No, not really. At some point when I was older, I thought the stories my parents were fake. But now..." Ethan trailed off staring at Xenli's purple eyes. "When I saw you and who your father was, I realized that the stories my mother and father told me about the Starguard were true. And it had me wondering, if there was something I never knew about my parents that they haven't told me. I didn't even know the Starguard were real at that time."

"Of course they're real, kid! What did ya expect?" Ethan and Xenli turned their heads to see Klato with a Ion blaster in his hands as the gray walked toward them. "The Starguard are legends in other star system. They're the fraggin' protectors of the entire galaxy! Even for me, I'm curious as ta how ya know about them since you're from a backwater planet. No offense and all."

Ethan raised a quirked eyebrow. "None taken. I take it since we're kept in here, we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives, are we?"

"Right on the dot."

"There must be a way for us to escape the planet undetected." Mandira suddenly said. "There has to be a weakness. An extraction point where they keep all of their ships."

"We could fight our way out of our imprisonment." Dourge replied in a grunt. "If I was not implanted with this disk, I would rip them apart if I could."

"Ya can't take those things forcefully either. I heard over a few people who tried that." Klato added

"Someone must know how to deactivate the disks. Maybe the jailor by that door behind us?" Stormbolt inquired

"We have already checked." Mandira said to the elemental of Earth. "He does not have the key to free us or to remove the disks. It appears only his emperor has the tools to do so, and I doubts that he would plan to have us all freed."

"How many rounds we have?" Ethan asked

"Two." Klato stated loading his Ion blaster. "We have one for tomorrow. And another one the day after that. That's where the Emperor would be watching the final fight we have."

"Then all we have to do is work together and stay alive." Stormbolt declared. "Once we're done with the last match, one of us will take the device he uses to remove the disks if he tries anything. That's pretty much the plan. Anyone got a better one?" he inquired as the whole room remained in absolute silence

Klato merely shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I'll see what I can go. For now, we train and plan our move. Come tomorrow... we'll have another challenge await us in the Colliseum."

Grand Colliseum. Nartax 7:00 a.m.

Stormbolt and the rest of the gladiators except for Eloine and Savin Lim stayed behind in the quarters, as the crowd cheered in their arrival. Klato and Hroar were armed with an ion blaster and quantum composite crossbow, held in hand as the Yetiok raised his arms in the air triumphantly. Mandira and Dourge raised her weapons as the crowd cheer in applause, with Xenli forming a diamond sword on her hand while Ethan conjured a ice weapon. It was a staff with a mace on top and hammer on the bottom, as he used his other hand to spark electricity and water.

"We have more challengers with us today, people of Nartax." the announcer began speaking as a metal gate opened to reveal two figures approached. "We have Overcast, the Tangheli shifter. The next is a special treat for you all One has commanded an army to the mighty god of anti-life! A well-known warrior and general of Apokolips itself! I present to you..." he trailed off as a humanoid man with yellow skin wearing a green armor plated tunic and black pants. He held a flaming double ax in his hand. The other was a 7 foot tall blue skinned man with an anteanna wearing only an armored plated robe and armored greavs. "Formerly fateful to Darkseid, allow me to introduce to you... Steppenwolf!"

"And here we go." Stormbolt said as Overcast turned to a 25 foot tall giant while Steppenwolf charged with his flaming ax in his hands to face his opponents


	11. Preparing for Doomsday

**Author's Note: For the whole Galatea look, I have her appearance based on corrupted Kara from Superman/ Batman Apocalypse. Since I added Power girl in the story, her costume resembles what Galatea had in JLU only with a red cape with a gold left shoulder pad. There is also the fact that I have the Titans based on the Young Justice team, just with the exception of Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg in the mix of it. Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk belong to Shadowknight1121. And as always, please read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Preparing for Doomsday

Grand Colosseum. Nartax 8:30 a.m.

Metal clashed against each other as Mandira and Dourge battled Steppenwolf in weaponry combat while Klato was shooting at a giant sized Overcast. Since his flight ability was disabled by the disk in his chest, Stormbolt ice surfed below Overcast as he shot both lightning and hail at the giants face along with avoiding a giant fist from colliding toward the elemental. Xenli slowly lifted her hands up as diamonds appeared out of the ground, hurtling them at Overcast's face which caused him to shrink up to his normal with Xenli and Hroar charging toward him. Then all of a sudden, they were both sent flying back crashing toward Klato from a shockwave burst by Overcast as Stormbolt shot out a arc bolt that stunned him for a moment. The elemental sent blows across the tangheli's face as the alien shifter grabbed both of Stormbolt's hands even though they were electrified once he grasp them. He was about to sent out another shockwave burst, only for Hroar to land a strong punch directly toward Overcast's face as he was sent flying back to a wall. Leaving a small crater as he landed hard on the ground, face-first on the battleground floor.

Stormbolt ice surfed above Xenli and Hroar. "You two think you can handle blue man over there while I go help out Mandira and Dourge?" he asked as Dourge was flying away by a strong kick from Steppenwolf

Klato clicked his ionic blaster as he glanced at Stormbolt and replied. "We got this, kid. You watch yourself with Steppenwolf."

"Gotcha." Stormbolt said as he headed toward Steppenwolf, launching pieces of hail at the fallen general of Darkseid's army while ice surfing. "So what's your story, oh great Steppywolf, general of Apokolips?" he dodged a wave of fire bursts as Stormbolt slammed his ice staff with a mace on top and hammer on bottom at Steppenwolf's fire ax. "How did you get to be one of Darkseid's lackey and how did you end up here?"

"When Brianiac attacked Apokolips, I was leading the line of defense to serve Darkseid. Instead..." Steppenwolf lashed his fire ax at Stormbolt as the elemental retaliated by having an ice shield at the ready. "I am forced to reclaim whatever honor I have to fight in this pitiful arena."

Stormbolt sent the staff across his jawline with a quick hit. "That must suck for you then, huh?" he taunted. "You know, it's push come to shove that-" the elemental quickly brought up an ice shield from an incoming flaming ax. "Well, somebody's angry, is he?"

"You would dare mock me? Taunt the great Steppenwolf?" the Apokolipian general barked out in question

A water snake slowly appeared from behind Steppenwolf as Stormbolt still blocked a swing from his fire ax. "I'll be honest... I've never heard you."

"What?!"

"It's actually true." Stormbolt admitted the former and disgraced general of Apokolips. "I really never heard you of until now."

Before Steppenwolf could attempt another swing of his burning ax, a water snake wrapped itself around his arms as Stormbolt bashed his head with an ice shield. The impact sent him flying a few feet around as the fallen general fell to the ground, leaving the elemental to dissolve his frost covered shield. All of a sudden, the ground shook as Overcast's massive form crashed near Darkseid's fallen general with the crowd of the colosseum cheering at the victors of today's mach. Among the crowd, a nertoi dressed in a robe along with a harness on his chest and armored greavs stared down at the gladiators as he took a sip of his drink. He looked to be a superior, possibly a high noble of Nartax as he held out his hand for the announcer to see.

"People of Nartax! Let us bow in grace of our emperor, our Imperius! Taegon!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered and bent their knee to bow for their emperior of the Nertoi Imperium

Imperius Taegon used a device on his wrist to hover in the air as he stared down at the victors of the gladiator match. "I must say, I am impressed by your bravado. How each of you fighters work together as one to fight your challenges." he glanced at Dourge. "The Slayer of Craster." he then gazed at Mandira. "The princess of Avaloan. You are a splitting image of your mother." he shift his gaze at Xenli. "Chromas' daughter. You live up to your clan's name." he shifted a glance at Klato and Hroar. "Klato, the grey bounty hunter of Iega. And the yetiok brute outcast of Yuton, Hroar." he finished

Hroar growled fiercely at Imperius as Klato kept his hand on the yetiok's chest. "Easy. Don't let him set you off."

"Lastly..." Taegon trailed off, now turning his attention to Stormbolt. "There is you. The Man of Thunder! I admire the work you all do today. You have bested a Gorun, wielders of the Py'tar source on Kalodolar, and Platoon. And not to mention, you all have defeated Overcast and Steppenwolf. Now..." he gesture his hand at Steppenwolf while he stared at Stormbolt. "If you would finish this pest off."

Stormbolt stared at Imperius, then at Steppenwolf and said. "No." everyone in the crowd, even the gladiators looked shocked at him except for Imperius. "I won't kill Steppenwolf. I've already won as it is."

Imperius Taegon narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Fair enough. But for the sake of all entertainment..." he typed a button on his device as the disk on Steppenwolf's chest glowed, causing the fallen general to scream in pain before being killed internally with the crowd cheering. "The show must go on." he hovered above near Stormbolt. "In this arena, it is killed or be killed, my friend. I would advise you get use to that for the remainder you are here." Imperius hovered back to his throne as Stormbolt narrowed his eyes at the king of the Nertoi Imperium

"You lucky he did not kill you in the process."

"Just so I could get a good look at our keys." Stormbolt replied. "And today, I just found out what it is."

The combatants went back to their quarters, as they were greeted by Eloine and Savin Lim who stood up with the help of his wife. "You are back. What happened?"

"We just the emperor, Taegon. The smug bastard." Klato growled angrily. "He calls me a second best bounty hunter in the known galaxy?! If I didn't have this stupid disk on my chest, I would have turned him to a pile of ashes right there on the spot."

"There is a bright side. We found the key to free us from these disks." Mandira stated. "If one of us would be quick enough to remove it from Taegon's possession, we could use that device to free ourselves."

"If we do get this key that Teagon possesses..." Dourge trailed off sharpening his ax as he stared at his fellow combatants. "How do we leave the home planet of the Nertoi Imperium?"

Xenli glanced at Eloine and Savin. "Have you found out where they are keeping the ships on this world?"

"There are a few spaceports in the capital of Nartax. The closest one here is in six miles away from the colosseum." Savin said. "If we can get a hold of their transports here, we could use them to escape once we rid ourselves of the disks. The only problem is we need a crystal prism from our jailor in order to activate the transport."

Stormbolt shift his glance at Klato. "Do you think you could get at a hold from him?"

"Kid, watch and learn." Klato walked forward to the force field door behind Hroar as he throw a rock at the field. "HEY! Hey!"

"What do you want, annoying pest?"

"Are we getting any food. I'm stravin' over here!"

the guard growled impatiently as a hovering bot came in with a meal consisting of sliced correalium hounds. "It arrives. Wait here."

"Where am I going to go?!" Klato shouted as the guard walked away from the field, taking the fields off while being accompanied by sentry bots. "Fraggin' and mongrul squid lords." the grey alien bounty hunter muttered, before taking the crystal prism without the guard or the sentries even noticing

"Enjoy your meals. They will be your last." the guard as he went out of the combatants and brought up the fields preventing them from leaving

"Klato, I thought I'd never say it, but you're a smooth badass."

Klato smiled with a mischevious grin. "I know, kid. I know. Now here is what we'll do..." the grey trailed off as the combatants all huddled into a group for their plan of escape

Conference room. Hall of Justice. 9:25 a.m.

Grey Spirit was not expecting to be sent in the meeting room where the seven members of the Justice League would meet. Technically, he was not expecting to be in the headquarters on Earth as he and Bluejay waited for whoever had called the meeting to appear. Couldn't be Superman. Not Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Flash, and J'onn was still up on the Watchtower in space. That left only one person available to be the one to call both Grey Spirit and Bluejay to the debriefing room. They both heard the door slid open for a moment before closing as Grey Spirit and Bluejay were face-to-face with the dark knight himself Batman.

"Since we know what you're thinking, go ahead and say it." Grey Spirit said breaking the uncomfortable silence

"What were you thinking?"

"That depends on what it was." Bluejay replied. "In what kind of way would we be thinking in a illogical manner, Batman?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at them. "You hacked into League protocols to decipher a signal from the distress beacon that sent Hal Jordan, Adam Strange, and Stormbolt to a class M planet. Used Watchtower frequencies to ecrypt data signatures from an off-world empire in another star system. And you let three unofficial people not afflitated with the Justice League use one of our javelins out on a search."

'Well, looks like he figured all of that out.' Grey Spirit muttered in thought

"Explain yourselves."

"That's nothing to explain." Grey Spirit said back to the Dark Knight. "We needed a standard shot in finding Stormbolt. We found Hal and Adam because of the away, but when it come to the Nertoi Imperium, we came up with a solution on our own. You don't make decisions on your own. You consult with the League first, then we formulate a plan."

"Unlikely." Bluejay suddenly stated to Batman. "The Nertoi Imperium has a planetary watch of any with League membership. Sending those of non-league membership to rescue Stormbolt seemed logical at the time."

"Who did you send?"

"I rather not because you're going to get either annoyed or frustrated with who we send to rescue him."

"Try me."

Grey Spirit shook his head as he said. "Don't hear me say I told you so when I mention who."

Themysrica 10:14 p.m.

In the paradise island of the Amazons, a lone figure flew through the city to a secluded location away from the city section of Themyscira. The figure was a dark skinned teenage girl with a small scar mark on her left cheek, her braided dark hair and amber hazel eyes. She wore a garb and sandals along with bracers on her wrists, as she landed down near a small pond stroking her hand inside the water. In a swift touch, all the water in the pond turned into ice, as she covered the soles of her sandals with ice resembling ice skates where the moonlight lid. She skated swiftly, doing spinning jumps by starting off with a 180 spin. She landed with one foot touching the ice and the other spread out in the air for only a second, as she prepared herself for another spin while landing on her feet once again.

She prepared to do one final spin as she jumped and spun around in a circle, with the world going in slow motion while she was in the air as she had her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. The teenager swiftly landed on the frost covered pond on her feet, as she opened her eyes to find a shadow hovering behind her. She turned around to see Wonder Woman landed on her feet beside the icy pond, as the girl skated out of the pond before dissolving the ice in the pond back to water.

"I have been looking for you, Izzy." Wonder Woman said to the sister of Stormbolt. "You shouldn't sneak off like that."

Izzy set down with her arms wrapped around her knees. "I come here to take my mind off of things that has me worried and troubled."

Diana sat beside her. "This is about Ethan." she said as Izzy closed her eyes and looked down with a saddened look. "We'll find your brother, Izzy."

"There was this one time when I was taking figure skating." Izzy stated. "There would be a time where I fall on my butt and he'd be there to pick me up. I told me: if you try to get where you are, anything is possible. Since then, I've never fallen off my feet or on my butt."

Diana smiled. "Sounds like Ethan was a good brother to you."

"He was." Izzy replied with a smile on her face. "Though he was a bit over-protective on what boy I dated. There was this boy name Tag and Ethan was barely holding on to stop himself kicking Tag out of the house. The next day, however, I'm glad he did when mom and dad was away."

"What happened?"

Izzy closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again and said. "He told everyone we had sex. Ethan threaten to leave him hanging from up a flag pole, but mostly to shove one up his butt."

Diana scoffed. "Men."

"Not all of them are jerks." Izzy stated to Diana. "This was other boy who knew I didn't have sex with Tag. His name was Gil. Gil Renko." a blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away, but not before Diana noticed. "Anyway, everyone in school found out Tag had lied. A few days after that jerk moved into another city, I started seeing Gil since before I got my powers. Plus a great family, Ethan and the Kales are like a family I never had."

"Do you know what happen to your real parents?"

"I found out from personal records about my parents. My biological mother..." Izzy trailed off looking down. "She... she died from child birth. One year later after she died, my father left me at home in the middle of the night. The next morning a maid found me crying. I was put into an orphanage nursery until I was taken in by my foster parents."

"Where you met the Kales." Izzy nodded as Diana gave the teenager an embracing hug, with her resting her head on the amazon's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what you went through."

"Thank you, Diana."

"You'll see them again, Isabella. And Ethan."

"I hope so."

"You will." said another voice as Wonder Woman and Izzy looked behind them to see Bluejay landing on her feet

"Bluejay? What are you doing here?"

"It's about Ethan." Lara glanced at Stormbolt's sister. "We found your brother, Izzy. We know where he is."

"What? Where?" Izzy asked with her voice filled of worry

"He's in the capital planet of the Nertoi Imperium." Bluejay stated. "After finding out from information of Red Lantern and Gordanians, he and the away team were sold separately. Hal to the Red Lantern and Adam Strange to the Gordanians. It appears the Nertoi Imperium wanted your brother for themselves."

"We have to rescue him."

"You can't go, Izzy." Diana denied. "You're barely reaching a breakpoint in your powers, and you still cannot leave Themyscira." the Amazon added

"Why not?! This is my brother we're-" Bluejay interrupted the young elemental

"We have a few people on their way to rescue your brother. Since we cannot send members of the Justice League, Grey Spirit and I sought another solution."

"You sent someone from outside the league. Who are they?" Diana asked Bluejay

"Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk should be on their way to the planet as we speak." she stated

Planet Nartax. Home of the Nertoi Imperium 10:46 p.m.

The away team that consisted of only Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk reached the icy planet known as Nartax without detection. Dusk checked on the communications radio to hear any chatter coming from the Imperium as Breeze scanned the planet to detect Stombolt's vital signs while Shadow flew the javelin. The javelin descended from orbit as it entered the airspace, with Shadow keeping the stealth systems engaged as Breeze kept the detection of Stormbolt's life signs. They see on the windows that snow fell in the ground, showing mountain landscapes as a bird nearly resembling a condor the size of a bike.

Shadow's outfit consisted of a black leather coat with a small red bat symbol, face mask and sunglasses. Gauntlets that resembled those of Batman, along with a long sleeved bullet proof shirt, black cargo pants and boots. Breeze's outfit was a blue leather jacket with a hood along with pants, gloves, and boots. And lastly, there was Dusk's costume consisting of a black mask with sunglasses that showed his messy brown hair. A black vest with a long sleeved red undershirt, black fingerless gloves, dark pants and boots. Dusk was encrypting an incoming transmission, detecting incoming bogeys lowering down orbit to their positions.

"Well, isn't this great?" he muttered in sarcasm as he glanced at Shadow. "Jayden, we got company."

"Not the fun kind either. Ally?"

"Yes?" his wife inquired

"Do you still have Ethan's life signs covered?" her husband asked

"He's not far from here. I'd say twenty miles out of our distance." she answered while on the scanners after picking the elemental's signature. "Please tell me we haven't been spotted by the Imperium."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yeah." Shadow joked slightly nervous. "There's a slight chance they may have found us."

"Jason, how many are there?"

"I'd say about only two-" he cut himself off when the sensor radar picked up three bogies as another bogey popped up. "Scratch that. Make that six."

"I thought those javelin stealth systems did the job right." Breeze said

"They did, but they only detect as an anomaly." Dusk stated. "It looks like to be scouts investigating it."

"Then we need to find Ethan quick and got off this planet before they found out we're here." Shadow

"The scanners picked up a location. He's in the capital city, in an colosseum." Breeze stated

"Just like Gladiator, but in space..." Shadow trailed off an incoming blast made its way near the javelin.

"They found us!" Dusk exclaimed

"Hold on!" Shadow shouted out turning off the stealth systems

The javelin banked port side, as the drones dived down firing pulse turrets leaving Shadow to pull back. Shadow opened fire using the javelin cannon taking out to two drones in the process, while one of them hit the other one on the left. The runaway drone crashed straight toward a mountain side, as another drone was shot down with the javelin cannons. A small Nertoi Imperium cruiser followed the javelin as the last drone was blasted away, leaving Shadow to head starboard to avoid the incoming fire from the small Imperium cruiser. Unfortunately, a blast shot the left engine as Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk brace themselves for impact with both engines quickly shutting down. They crash landed on the snowy ground of a nearby mountain, as the small cruiser descended touching down gently on the ground with two Nertoi soldiers stepping out.

Their kept their weapons trained, as they walked closer to the wreckage looking for any survivor that survived the crash. The one nertoi soldier motioned his hand for the other to go further to the wreckage, leaving a gush of wind to suddenly blow away the nertoi soldier as hands showed holding a pair of fans. The downed nertoi soldier got caught, but was quickly dispatched by a leg sweep from a pair of tonfas as a bolt of energy shot the other nertoi soldier of the cruiser. The figures of Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk stepped out of the wreckage as they made their way to the cruiser.

"Do you know how to pilot this thing?"

Shadow smirked. "How hard it be?" he pulled down a lever on the shift as it moved backwards, leaving a dent in the wall. "Oops."

"Honey?" Breeze said sweetly with a hint of irritation in her voice to her husband

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you please not kill us on this cruiser?" she asked

"Don't worry, babe. I got it now." Shadow assured his wife

"And please don't crash into anything else while you're at it." Dusk slightly added

"I said I got it."

"Just putting it out." Dusk said defending himself as he held his hands in mock surrender

"Next stop: the Nertoi Imperium capital." Shadow said as the cruiser flew away from the wreckage

Grand Colosseum. Nartax 8:00 a.m.

The gates once again opened as Stormbolt and the rest of the combatants step out, hearing the crowd of applause with Eloine and Savin behind them. This was the third match, the last fight the combatants would have to gain their freedom or receive the freedom on their own in the Colosseum. Fortunately, their luck hit when Imperius Taegon made himself known on the throne of the Grand Colosseum as he casually took a sip of wine to let the announcer began the match.

"Today, people of Nartax. We have our combatants compete in the final match to either gain their freedom or let this colosseum be their permanent graveyard!" the announcer started to say as the gate opened to reveal a bulking figure. "We have a special occasion for the final battle these combatants we have! They will face off against the most dangerous being in the galaxy! The Ultimate lifeform..." he trailed off, as Stormbolt's eyes went wide under his HUD lenses goggles at what they were facing. "Doomsday!" the announcer finished in a shout as its red eyes focused on Stormbolt and the rest of the combatants

"Shit." the elemental swore in a mutter

Xenli looked at Stormbolt with a worried look on her face and asked. "What is wrong?"

"Doomsday." he replied. "How the hell is this possible? He's suppose to be in the Phantom Zone!"

Dourge glanced at Stormbolt. "You know this creature?"

"This thing manage to take on Superman, almost killing him in the end."

"Are you saying this fraggin' monstrosity nearly killed a Kryponitian?!" Klato exclaimed in a question

"Does he have any weaknesses we can exploit to our advantage?" Mandira asked the elemental with gripping her sword as she narrowed her eyes at Doomsday

"Even if he knows, there's no chance we'll survive to find out." Stormbolt sadly replied

In one move, Doomsday leaped in the air and slammed his fists on the ground as the combatants were sent flying. Eloine was sent flying toward a wall, with head hitting it as he fell on the ground. Dourge landed on the ground on their backs, along with Klato and Hroar who crashed to a wall while Xenli struck the ground using her diamond sword to stop herself from sliding. Mandira and Stormbolt fell on the ground, but quickly landed on their feet as did Savin Lim. He look back in horror to find his wife's head was in a pool of her own blood. Anger and rage consumed him as he glared at Doomsday while charging at the created being of destruction with a roaring yell.

"Monster!" he shouted in anger

"Savin, don't!" Stormbolt warned

Doomsday stared emotionless at Savin as he sent out a fist to contact Savin's face, only for the cryodilain warrior to flip above him. He swung his sword at the murderer of his wife, only for Doomsday to grab the blade and punch Savin to the ground with a small crater the size of a boulder. Savin violently coughed out blood from his mouth as Doomsday lifted him off the ground, holding him high in his hands. He brought down his knee with a boned spike crushing Savin's spinal cord, killing him instantly as Doomsday crushed his chest with his foot before staring at Stormbolt and the others. Before he could charge toward them, a swing from a mace sent him flying back. The attacker was Dourge who readied his mace and ax as Klato fired his Ion blasters, leaving Doomsday to block the blasts using his arms while Dourge swung his mace at Doomsday. Unfortunately, the living weapon grabbed the Slayer of Craster's mace and headbutted Dourge which sent him flying.

Hroar ran at Doomsday with a roaring charge as their fists hit each other, leaving a shockwave to sent some nearly flying back along with shattering the balcony to Taegon's throne. Stormbolt motioned Klato and Mandira to receive the device on his wrist. Before they could head there to receive the device to deactivate the disks on their chest, he fled the scene as he hovered up to his throne above. Imperius Taegon was face-to-face with a hooded figure.

"What's wrong, Taegon? You don't like the gift I gave you?" the hooded man stared at Doomsday. "The ultimate weapon of destruction. Capable of surviving nearly everything. Vaccums, blackholes, and wormholes. A imperfect creature of the known universe." the hooded figure glanced at Stormbolt. "And he has no idea what to do against Doomsday. I'll be impressed if he survives this."

"I offer to keep the Man of Thunder here as we agreed. Now control that beast!" Taegon exclaimed, referring to Doomsday

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?"

the hooded man smirked under his hood. "You're about to find out for yourself." he said teleporting away

All of a sudden, the ground shake as Doomsday jumped on Taegon's throne grabbing his head. In one strong squeeze, Doomsday twisted his neck killing the emperior of the Nertoi Imperium as the crowd screamed in shock and horror while fleeing away from their lives. Hroar tackled Doomsday, sending them both in the air away from the colosseum as Klato and Mandira arrived on the destroyed throne. The grey pulled off the device on the deceased emperor's wrist as he typed a few buttons to take off the disks on each of the combatant's necks. The disks on their chest came off as they went to help Hroar with Doomsday, before Stormbolt covered the dead corpses of Savin and Eloine together with hands touching each other.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can do for you both." Stormbolt said in a mournful tone. "Just know now that you're both free."

Imperium Marketplace. Two miles near the Imperial Spaceport. Nartax 9:01 a.m.

The people of Nartax were walking in the marketplace, buying food and supplies as a white skinned man wearing a biker outfit with a dark mullet and red eyes was eating near a stand. He had a mustache on his face as he stroked his chin seeing a couple of exotic slave dancers following their master while on his spacehog. This person was the Main Man himself, Lobo as a hurtling form crashed into him along with his spacehog. The people fled in terror from the scene, as Doomsday landed on the ground causing a mini quake before diamond shards abruptly hit his back. Doomsday charged forward Xenli leaped forward to dodge, using her diamond sword to trip him off his feet as Mandira dug her sword at Doomsday's chest. He sent her flying back as Stormbolt caught her in his arms, using his hand to conjure a lighting strike to electrify Doomsday. He used all his power to keep Doomsday down on the ground, but the living weapon was slowly getting up as the elemental let go of Mandira as she flew below to throw knives at his eyes. Doomsday roared in pain as Stormbolt used all of his power to cast lightning strike after lightning strike, along with hail the size of a car in order to take the living weapon down.

However, it was becoming a constant strain on him as his nose bleed while slowly beginning to lose consciousness with the lightning strikes stopping. Hroar ran out of the stand and slammed his fist ferociously at Doomsday, only for him to send him flying toward Xenli. He took out the blade from his chest as the bleeding wound heal itself with Stormbolt wrapping a water whip around Doomsday's arms and neck. He sent out a surge of electricity, as Doomsday yelled enraged trying to grab Stormbolt by the head. He tossed the elemental as he landed near the stand on his knees, as Lobo step out cracking his knuckles with his chain hook in hand.

"Which one of you frags tossed a hurtling yetiok at me?" he said referring to Hroar

Stormbolt glanced over his shoulder at Lobo. "Him." he said pointing his finger directly at Doomsday

"Move aside." Lobo said, lashing his hook to grab the ultimate lifeform's arm as Lobo shoulder bashed him through a building with the Main Man having a brawl with Doomsday

"Ethan!" said person's eyes blinked hearing the sudden familiar voice as he looked up to see Shadow, Breeze, and Dusk

"Shadow? Breeze? Dusk?" the elemental said with a surprised tone in his voice. "How did you get find me?"

"Thank Bluejay and Grey Spirit for that." Breeze said. "Especially Bluejay. She's the one that helped."

"Now c'mon. We have to go."

Stormbolt glanced at the combatants he knew as his allies. "Not without them. I wouldn't make it this far without them."

"That so?" Shadow asked. "Alright, fine. There's got to be another ship we can use in the spaceport."

"Indeed there is." said a voice as they saw a small alien

Stormbolt raised an eyebrow at the sight of the old Froadian. "Yadio?"

"Now if you all can follow me, I have a ship docked in the spaceport we can use."

Stormbolt nodded. "Everyone, move out."

While Doomsday and Lobo took their fight somewhere else, because of Lobo rammed the ultimate weapon with his spacehog as Stormbolt and the others took off in Yadio's ship. The frog alien made the jump to hyperspace, as they were out of Nertoi Imperium space with an unknown flag ship making its way to the planet. More unknown alien carrier ships made their way beside the flag ship, as fighter ships make their way down to the planet capital.

Unknown star system. 9:47 a.m.

Yadio's ship landed on a platform pad to an uncharted tropical planet, with a protected tower above a cave. They all exit the ship from the cargo bay, as the platform shifted into a lift as a metal door opened from the cave before closing itself shut. A line of luminscent lights opened up as turrets aimed steadily at them, with Shadow putting out a sword composed of kryptonite traces. Stormbolt grabbed the leader of the Shadow Warriors hand gently as another door opened up to them. Inside, there was a base with an armory of advanced weaponry and technology. A war room for a briefing to begin along with a one man starship fighter that reminded Stormbolt from a sci-fy movie he saw. Along the way, he also noticed another ship that was in the shape of a short sword, leaving it to be a cruiser with laser cannons, torpedos, and two gun turrets to the back of the ship. Lastly, there was a banner which had a yellow star with two swords crossed behind it including a blue shield.

"Welcome to one of the headquarters of the Starguard." Yadio said with his hands briefly in the air

"This is just... whoa." the elemental

"Yeah. Whoa." Shadow added in agreement

"What planet are we in?" Breeze asked the elder

"Eden. Located in the Abyssal system." Yadio answered for her. "I have spent a long time searching for this place. This is where the Starguard was formed, and the one of the locations know to only three of its surviving members."

"One of them is my father." Xenli stated

Yadio glanced at Stormbolt. "Young Ethan. Would like do the honors of pressed your hand on that pad?" he asked pointing at a pad with hand scan on a wall

"Why me?" Stormbolt inquired

"I believe you will find a hidden truth of who you are."

Without further ado, he touched the pad with his hand as it scanned with a green light on while the door opened.

"_Hand print confirmed. Welcome to Starguard HQ, Ethan Louis. Son of Starwalker."_ a computerized voice said with the elemental taking his goggles off to show widened eyes

"Oh my God." Breeze breathed out

Xenli looked shockingly at Ethan. "You are the son of Starwalker."

Ethan fell on his knees, still having shock from the revelation he found out in the Starguard base on Eden as he rubbed a tear from his eye. He was the son of Starwalker. He was Starwalker's son. All of it made sense for him now, how his parents would tell him stories before he went to bed as a child. Once the door opened, he saw a advanced black suit with a blue insets on the shoulders and torso showing a yellow star on the chest along with a pair of energy pistols beside it. A helmet with a small star which had yellow lenses on a face mask, and two small stripes going from where the mouth is to the nose.

"My father is Starwalker. After all these years..." Ethan trailed off

"Not to interrupt your dad's revelation here Ethan, but..."

Ethan snapped out of his trance. "Right, right. We have to get back to Earth." he said

"Which brings me to other news I have to bring." Yadio stated in a grim tone

both Shadow and Stormbolt turned to the elder as Dusk asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Nertoi Imperium is leading an attack on Earth."


	12. Protectors of the Galaxy

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of Stormbolt: Man of Thunder. I may plan on doing another story someday. 8,000 words. Whoo! That's a big one for me right there. This is also the final battle Stormbolt and his new found allies will have against the Nertoi Imperium. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC related. Shadowknigh1121 owns his OCs. I own only my OCs like Stormbolt, Grey Spirit, and the Starguard.**

**As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Protectors of the Galaxy

Abyssal system. Eden. Starguard HQ 10:00 a.m.

"What do you mean Earth is under attack?" Shadow demanded

"The Nertoi Imperium have begun the invasion of your planet. After what happened in Nartax, they are willing to take Earth by force." the elder said to the earth vigilante and leader of the Shadow Warriors

Breeze decided to speak. "What happened to their planet capitol that could make them attack us in the first place?" she asked

"The planet has been completely annihilated." Yadio stated as there were shocked expressions in the room, expect from a narrowed expression under Shadow's dark sunglasses and black facemask. "There are reports of no survivors. All that can be hoped for is that there those who lucky enough to survive the onslaught."

"Any survivors?"

"No, no citizens of the Nertoi Imperium have survived if I can tell." Yadio replied. "Although the ships are of Nertoi Imperium origin, there are various species inside the ships."

"Must be their former slaves along with the rest of their families and friends." Stormbolt said to the elder who nodded. "Think they can go back to their homes now that they are free?"

"Unlikely. The Nertoi Imperium invokes the rite of judgement. Any slave attempting to flee their masters, have their entire homeworld destroyed."

"How the hell can they do this?!" Dusk exclaimed. "First they take them as slaves, then they wipe your planet if you escape! They have no right to do this!"

"Which is why they intent on going to your world first for their 'retribution' to be repaid." Yadio glanced at the elemental. "When you chose not to finish off Steppenwolf, the slaves of the entire planet saw someone who would defy Imperium rule. Why is that?"

"I don't kill for sport or because I want to." Stormbolt replied. "I bruise my enemies and kick ass, I don't slaughter lives for entertainment. Innocent or no."

Yadio smiled. "Fascinating how you can deny Taegon's rule. No wonder Larius would see you as a threat."

"Which is why he wanted to invade Earth." Shadow glanced over at the elemental with a smirk hidden under his mask. "He's terrified of you."

"How long before the Imperium armada gets to Earth?" Stormbolt asked the Froadian elder who led him to the Starguard base

"A few hours to arrive on Earth." the elder answered. "Maybe even less if we are unlucky. Which is why you must go back to your homeworld at once and warn your people of the invasion."

"Then we need to get back." Shadow declared. "Need to have the Shadow Warriors in Gotham ready."

"Might need them to team with the League and anyone else while you're at it." Stormbolt added to the Shadow Warrior leader. "Probably Titans or Young Justice. Whatever they're called."

"I think they prefer to be called the Team." Dusk corrected

the elemental cocked his head. "Seriously?" Dusk answered in nod. "Wouldn't though."

"I will take you three back on Earth to warn your people of the danger that awaits in a moment. But first..." Yadio suggested, trailing off. "I would like to speak with young Ethan alone."

"We came to rescue him though. Why-"

"Jason." Shadow said, before Breeze staring at Stormbolt

"You going to be okay here?" she asked receiving a nod from the elemental as Breeze grabbed his wrist. "Remember. You made a promise to your sister. When the fight starts on Earth, please don't let your sister down on your promise."

"I won't let her down, Ally." Ethan replied

"You better not." Breeze said as her and the two founding members of Shadow Warriors head outside and into Yadio's ship.

"Come with me." the elder said as he and Stormbolt headed inside Starwalker's room where his armor was. "I have been keeping an eye on you ever since I met your father, Ethan Louis. I see a lot of him in you. Strong, determined, honorable, and wise. But now that those who have formed this group of peacekeepers, I believe falls onto you and the companions you met in Nartax."

"You think I could convince them to form the Starguard, like my father did?" Stormbolt inquired as he stared his father's Starwalker mantle. "Knowing the others they would rather go back to their homeworld and not have a part of this fight."

Yadio slightly glanced at the combatants from the colosseum and replied. "Maybe, maybe not. Their homes will never be safe once Larius continues his endless conquest after invading Earth. He will not stop. He is a lord of war. He craves for battle at every turn, and his people have deemed him the new Imperius."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"Why do you have so much fate in me?" he asked. "What could be the reason you would believe I can start in what my father did here?"

Yadio hopped onto a metal stool in his small form. "I have fate because you and your companions may be the only ones capable of something better. Something good, something new in the universe." the frolodian opened a small box that held a silver necklace with a digital tag on it. It showed a blinking blue light as Yadio put it in the elemental's hand as he closed it in his palm. "This belong to your father. It is called a holographic digital tag. He used it to store his adventures whenever he and the Starguard began their voyage into the stars. It was also a journal of his life as Starwalker." the old alien jumped off the stool and walked out of the room. "Be sure to read the last entry while you are here."

Stormbolt looked back at him. "What's in the last entry?"

"I believe you will find out once I left." Yadio replied leaving the Starguard, but stopped to take a step back. "I almost forgot. Before I leave this place..." he trailed off staring right at Stormbolt with a sudden grin on his face. "I sent out a encrypted signal to the slaves from Nartax to seek refuge in this planet. Zeldia said she would start reconstruction of a settlement here on Eden as soon as you leave."

"You think I could persuade or convince them to become the new Starguard?" Ethan replied

"I have fate in your ability." Yadio stated. "You just may be the one to bring in hope along the way as well. There is also the fact that you can retrofit your father's mantle into one of your choosing. Make it into a mantle of your own. Eve will help out with the rest."

"Eve? Who's Eve?"

"_That would be me."_ the sudden monotone female voice known as Eve said. _"Hello, Ethan Louis. Welcome to Eden."_

"Where are you?"

"_I am everywhere in the base at the moment."_ she stated as a eyeball bot on the ceiling and wall stared at Ethan._ "You will see me momentarily before you leave for Earth with the rest of the Starguard."_

"Zeldara took an interest in creating an aid for you." Yadio stated. "She liked the name, saying it was fitting."

"Yadio..." Stormbolt trailed off as the elder glanced at him. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, son of Starwalker. I trust you will live up to the name of your father." Yadio said leaving the headquarters of the Starguard, taking the three founding members of the Shadow Warriors

"I will." Ethan said as he pressed his finger on the blinking. "Holotag. Please last journal entry of Starwalker. Brian Louis."

"_Playing last journal entry."_ it said

"_Ethan, I don't know if you'll get this someday, but I hope you would understand. Those stories I told you when you were a child were true. Before I had met your mother, I was just a young NSA agent for the government. Acceptable marksman shooter and a strong leader was what made my bosses have me participate in a NASA mission to Mars, but... there was a slight complication. We were attacked by an alien ship of unknown origin. Me and the rest with me crashed landed into Phobos, one of Mars' moons. Whatever they were, they had us surrounded and even rigged our ship to explode. _

"_That was when I saw him, W'ulon Sadel. His name meant walker of stars. He saved my life from them, but he got fatally wounded when we got away. To reasons of his own, he matched my DNA with his armor before he died. From that day, I took the mantle of Starwalker and formed the Starguard. We had plenty of adventures together. I remember Chromas being the champion of his world. Linera was a fiery woman with a fierce heart and could knock someone out just by looking at her. Warriac and Hiam were always fun to have. Whether it was their constant argument or good team-ups. And Bregan was a powerhouse to have our side."_

"_Eventually one day, we decided to go our separate ways after one last mission. Lead a kingdom. Be known as champions or legends to the entire galaxy. And last of all, have a family. The day I returned to Earth, I was found by CIA just a few hours later. I couldn't tell them what happened, or how I survived the explosion on Phobos. I especially didn't want to bring any alien tech that could possibly even one day destroy the whole damn planet. Being fired from the government from the government was a risk I was willing to take. I started off a private investigator in Bludhaven. In one of my cases that was where I met your Nerissa, your mother. Her father was murdered by a loan shark who couldn't pay his gambling debt. After Maloni was put in jail, I started talking with Nerissa for the past seven months before we started dating. Three months later, your mother was pregnant with you. From that moment on, I put myself in Bludhaven police force and your mother was a bank clerk in Bludhaven National."_

"_Once we had you, Ethan, it was the happiest day of our life once I held you in my arms. We saw you take your first steps. Say your first words. Everything. I was proud of being a father and having a normal life, or so I thought at the time for the rest of our lives. That night when your mother died was no accident. There were assassins in our home, but I couldn't tell what kind of alien race they were when I fought them. I never encountered this kind of species before, I didn't even know where they were from. All I knew was that they were after me, you and your mother included if they ever found out you were my family. After I lost your mother, I just... I just felt like I lost a part of myself when she was gone. When you were finally ten years old, and I had a friend of mine to watch you for the weekend, I came here. To Eden. Hoping I could find the ones who were sent to kill us. All I found were two words: Pure bastion. I have no idea what that meant, but I was going to find out."_

"_Deep down, I always wanted to tell you the truth. About me. About all of this. Your mother knew when I showed this holotag. I hope that someday, you'll find this when destiny guides you. And I want you to know one thing. I want to tell you that: you are my son and you are the greatest gift I could ever have." _

Ethan Louis sat down listening to his father's hologram recording, seeing an image of his father wearing the Starwalker armor. The holotag also showed a few of his father's moments with the team he had formed since he started. Every adventure the Starguard had were true, to when his mother and father told him the story. His eyes closed when hearing his father's last journal entry, knowing that he still cared about him. That he still cared for him and his mother, and that he would do anything he can to protect them. Even with his own life, if need be. Ethan walked over to the display of the Starwalker armor and glanced at the group of companions he met on the Grand Colosseum in Nartax, as he made his way toward them. He tapped his fist on the wall, gaining their attention as they stared at the elemental of Earth. Ethan took a step forward, as he looked at each and every one of them before he started.

"As all of you have already found out, I am the son of Starwalker." he begun, taking a seat on a crate box. "I have to admit... I wasn't expecting that. Expecting to find out my father is the legendary Starwalker." he glanced at Xenli. "But I'm not the only one who has a legendary father." he looked at the rest of them. "I met a smart and badass attitude bounty hunter who hates being called second-best." he earned a scowl from Klato. "But he comes in handy with awesome weapons to back up his argument on why he's the best." he now glanced at Dourge. "The Slayer of Craster. I don't know what you did or who you were to earn that name, but from what I say, you're a heavy hitter in my book. One I can count on." he gazed at the warrior princess Mandira. "Princess of Avaloan. Beauty and deadly in combat. One helluva swordswoman, too." he lastly glanced at Hroar. "Then there's you, big guy. Tough, resilient, and a force to be reckoned with. You saved our lives when it came with Doomsday. Long enough for Lobo run him over with that hog of his."

Klato crossed his arms as he stared at the elemental with a straight face. "Skip the pleasantries, kid. What do you want?"

"I need your help. To help save my world." he pleaded

"Why would you want us to do that?" Klato inquired

"Because it's my home, and I'm the one who lives in that planet." Ethan replied. "Where I have family and friends there that I would do what I can to protect them. You guys must have people you're looking to protect. Fate is giving us our destiny."

"Our destiny to do what?"

"Something new. Something different, and something better." Ethan said to the Slayer as the elemental stared back at the group. "At the start of it all, it could be good. It could be bad. And to be honest... could be even be both if it comes down to it. Which is why I am letting you choose your own path where you can either go home or fight beside me. Show the galaxy what we do together." they looked at each other before looking back at Stormbolt. "But if you help me save my world, I will do the same for yours to help you against the Nertoi Imperium if they attack your worlds. Who knows? Maybe go out there in the galaxy and do some protecting."

"You would help us with our worlds? You would do this willingly?" Mandira asked the elemental of Earth

"Yes." he replied. "So I ask you this: are you with me?"

Xenli stood up and took a step forward to Ethan. "I am with you."

"You are a noble warrior." Dourge said standing up. "I would fall into battle with you at anytime."

"I will gladly join you." Mandira said

"Huh." Hroar grunted as he pounded his chest

Ethan smirked at Hroar's response. "I'll take that as a yes." he replied as all of them stared at Klato

the grey sighed and sat up from his seat. "For frak sake, I'm in this fight too. It's not like I got anything better to do anyway."

Ethan smiled. "Good, let's get started, then."

The newly formed Starguard set up their equipment for their departure, and prepare to fight the Larius and the Nertoi Imperium forces. Klato was fitted in a prototype padded black suit with orange highlights. The suit could withstand heavy force of impact, capable of protect the bones and organs of those not obtaining an ability of super strength and durability. Hroar wore only a bandolier and a pair of black shorts, with his energy composite crossbow. Mandira herself wore a light green breastplate armor that hugged her body, her arms and legs exposed wearing knee high armored boots and gauntlets as her sword stayed in its sleath. She kept her family crown on her head, as Dourge wore an armor plating harness with plated gloves and boots. Xenli was dressed in a skin tight white suit exposing her arms as her hood stayed off her head, her white gloves were fingerless as well.

All that remained was the son of Starwalker, Ethan Louis as he was in his father's room. The crew of the new Starguard waited for their leader to step out at any moment, hearing a sudden hiss as the door opened with all eyes on him walking out of the room. Stormbolt was in a padded black suit, with yellow lightning stripes on the arms and legs. His thunderbolt emblem on the middle of his chest as a mask covered his face expect for his hair, before covering the hair for a split second. The entire Starguard had the star crest on their chest, except for Hroar who had a crest as a belt. The mask was silvery covering his entire face and mask except his hair, as the yellow lenses on his goggles stayed in the mask while it came down revealing his entire face.

"Hard to believe you're the son of Starwalker."

"I find it hard to believe myself after finding out the truth." Ethan replied. "Now the question is: Is there a ship capable of taking us to Earth?"

"The Rogue Twilight is capable of spaceflight and achieving your destination." Eve suddenly said. "I am the pilot of the ship itself.

"Eve? Where are you?"

A sudden slender and curvy figure walked out of the shadows behind Stormbolt, as the Starguard stood in a defensive stance along with Ethan. To their surprise, they saw a humanoid woman with a human appearance and purple eyes as she wore a blue and purple bodysuit hugging her form. Ethan could not help but see a slight resemblance she had to Zeldara, only with both the eye and hair color being different as the elemental turned around to face her. A Starguard crest was on the left breast of her suit and a white belt around her waist, with some sort of blaster behind her back. She had black neck length hair along with bleeding marks on her neck which glowed.

"I am here."

"This is the real you?"

"It is. Do you find something wrong with my appearance?"

"No, not at all. It's just..." Stormbolt trailed off looking at her up and down. "I kinda thought you were an A.I."

"Close. You could say I was artificially evolved which makes me faster, stronger, and intelligent." Eve explained. "However, I was born from within her."

"Her? You mean Zeldara is your mother?" he asked

"In a way, yes. She is my surrogate mother." she stated

"Hate to interrupt this budding conversation, shouldn't we be getting to stopping the Nertoi Imperium?" Klato butted in

"Right." the elemental glanced at Eve. "I take it that you know how to pilot the Rogue Twilight?"

"I do."

Klato clicked his ion blaster. "Well, what are waiting for? We got some frags to blast!"

"Everyone in the Rogue."

The Starguard stepped inside the Rogue Twilight, as Eve went on the pilot with Stormbolt as the co-pilot of the starship. Klato, Mandira, Xenli, and Dourge sat in their seats while Hroar was at the back. The controls of the Rogue consisted of a two helms and guiding stick on the middle, reminding of a private plane on Earth when he was with the Shadow Warriors for a time. A gun was on the front of the Rogue Eve started up the Rogue as a hatch opened at the upper level, with the ship jettisoning away and out in the air. The Rogue shifted the front hull huddled together near the wings shortening on the front, with two turrets on the back of the Rogue beside the engines and two more wings to expand on a vertical shape. A v shape tail holding two small rocket engine and a turret as one was held on top, along with small engine on the left and right wing. Eve prep the ship for lightspeed as the Rogue hovered for a moment, before zooming out of space while Stormbolt lightly touched the holotag on his neck.

"What is the plan, Ethan?" Xenli asked as said person glanced at her. "Or do you prefer Stormbolt?"

"Friends can call me Ethan, and you're one of them. But..." he said trailing off. "When we're on Earth, call me Stormbolt while we're on Earth. As for a plan, we find Larius. Since he's now Imperius, we find him and make the Imperium surrender."

"Think squidface will go for it?" Klato inquired at the elemental who was now their leader

"He won't have a choice." Stormbolt replied. "Besides, He'll fall for it like bait."

Sol system, Earth 11:56 a.m.

Once the Nertoi Imperium arrived on Earth, the invasion had begun as every Justice League member was called to defend the planet. Some leaguers which consisted of Hal Jordan, Orion, Dr. Light, Doctor Fate, Rocket, and Captain Atom hold the line in space with the help of the Watchtower. Some of the rest were fighting to defend Earth from the Imperium, while the team referred to either Young Justice or Titans were split into three teams with the rest of the Justice League. Teams were sent all around the globe with the sudden help of an organization called Checkmate, including a team injected with Project Everyman due to the offers of Cadmus. Squads were sent into cities from Paris, London, Tokyo, Shanghai, Moscow, South Africa, and Rio. Accompanying the Team known as Young Justice was Static and Gear with the help of a few others, especially someone new recently. The Team were now in Coast City, with a small armada attacking the city.

The new recent addition to the Young Justice team was a dark skinned teenage girl. Neck length dark hair moved through the air brushing her strands of hair off her face, as she wore a black jacket. Underneath, there was a sleeveless black bodysuit with a thunderbolt symbol on the middle of her chest and blue insets on the chest. Blue gloves which had yellow fingers and blue heel boots, with a pair of goggles over her head. Her name was Isabela Kale and she was now Thundera, as the female elemental flew beside Static and Gear. A holographic projection of the new Imperius of the Imperium stood talking the same message as a small of Stormbolt was shown.

"**Attention, people of Earth. I am Imperius Larius of the Nertoi Imperium. Your planet is subjected for its destruction. We have take one of your champions, and have him serve as our slave to our grand arena. However; he has escaped our world before its untimely demise. As of now, your world is suffer its end. Your resistance will only strengthen our resolve."**

"What a bunch of- who this guy think he is!" Izzy Kale exclaimed as she shot out a bolt of electricity that destroyed the device showing the holograms. "First my brother gets kidnapped in outer space. Then, an invasion happens that it puts my send off ceremony on hold when I go get my mom and dad."

"Some people just don't have respect for cutting into someone's personal time." Static joked

"Could be worse. Could-"

"Do. Not. Jinx it." Izzy said to

"Right. No jinxing."

They came across a platoon of Nertoi Imperium soldiers lining up in fire squad positions, as civilians were caught in a dead-end. Static took away their weapons before they fired while Gear wrapped a zap cap a couple of imperium soldiers, as Thundera froze their bodies in ice leaving only the head to be untouched. The civilians fled after thanking the young heroes as a three story machine with four legs blasted heat beams, leaving Static and Gear to move away from the blast itself. Thundera conjured a lightning storm as more appeared, lashing out both thunder and lightning at the four legged machines. A nertoi aimed his phase cannon at Thundera, only for a hurtling figure to send him flying away. She turned around and saw Grey Spirit as Vixen, Vigilante, and Bluejay were behind him. Superboy jumped in, sending the Imperium machines flying away with a quick punch to the chassis as Aqualad used his waterbearers to send a wave of water to wash the nertoi away. A couple of imperium sodliers were sent flying back by Miss Martian as a shroud of black energy blasted them away. The source revealed to be Raven while Starfire blasting their men and machines with her starbolts while Wonder girl and Troia wrapped their lasso and send the machines against each other. The rapid beams coming from the sky as they struck the Nertoi walkers was revealing the location of Supergirl. She now wore a blue cropped long-sleeve shirt exposing her midriff, along with a red cape, red skirt with a yellow trim on the waist, and red heel boots.

Vigilante fired his six-guns at the nertoi soldiers as they got into cover. "How many of these varmints are there?"

Bluejay flew and tossed out hard-light feathers that exploded on impact at the Imperium soldiers. "Estimation is 10,000 throughout the entire globe." she stated. "Is that the answer you requested?"

"Not what I meant, darlin'." Vigilante replied riding his motorcycle to avoid incoming phase cannon fire. "I was being rhetorical on that one."

"As was I." Bluejay replied avoiding phase cannon fire

"Has everyone been evacuated out of the city?" Grey Spirit asked Vixen as he sent a aura projected blow to one of the Nertoi. "We cannot afford any casulaties to transpire in the fight."

"We're blocked off. Even watchtower zeta beams can't get them out of Coast City. All we can do get them to a secure location in Blyniville and Edwards Air Force base." Vixen replied crushing one of the nertoi captains with the strength of a boa constrictor using her arm and leg strength.

Grey Spirit landed rapid kicks and blows at the Nertoi Imperials as he dodged the fire of their phase cannons. "It will have to do." he replied

Vixen charged at a Imperium walker with the strength of an elephant using her Tantu totem on her necklace. "They just keep coming. I thought these guys would've given up by now."

"The Nertoi Imperium would refuse to surrender, feeling as though it would make them weak." Bluejay said taking out Imperium walkers using her hard-light feathers. "They are also known for compensation."

"Looks like they overcompensatin' themselves to me." Vigilante added

"Agreed. As long as they do not have anything to-" a few figures that landed on the ground caught their attention

"What in the..." a group of Doomsday duplicates appeared out of the smoke. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Where did they get Doomsdays?"

"That remains uncertain." Aqualad replied readying his waterbearers

"Any ideas?" Vixen inquired after kicking a nertoi soldier out of the way to a couple of nertoi soldiers that fired on her

Grey Spirit narrowed his eyes as his hand glowed with aura and said. "Hope for a miracle."

Their miracle came in the form of an unknown ship, not of Nertoi Imperium origin as it blasted the Doomsday duplicates away. Two figures landed in the crowd of the copies, as they saw a Yetiok and Crasteran with an ax and mace in his hand charging the Doomsday clones. A diamond skinned woman charged the copies with diamond blade hand and hurtled a few by an incoming diamond shard. A sudden storm covered the sky, filling with dark clouds as lightning struck the ships and Imperium walkers. The last of the lightning strikes struck the doomsday clones, turning them into piles of ash as the Team and Grey Spirit's team suddenly looked at Thundera.

"That wasn't me." she replied

They heard a whistle behind them as a hovering figure landed beside them. The figure was a male wearing a black padded suit with yellow thunderbolt and lightning stripes, along with a blue chest. They were about to form a defensive stance when the mask came off his face as they looked in shock especially Izzy who ran to the figure with an embracing hug.

"Ethan!" she exclaimed

Ethan returned the hug and said. "Hey, sis." they let go of the embrace as Stormbolt stared at his sister for a second. "You're finally a hero of your own, now. I'm really proud of you, sis."

"Thanks, I mean that. It's good to see you again, brother." Izzy said to her brother as a red and blue blur suddenly wrapped him into a bearhugging embrace

"Kara... Supergirl... I can't breathe..." he trailed off

"Sorry. It's just..."

"I know." Stormbolt as he stared up and down at the outfit she wore. "I see that you got a new suit. It looks good." he said rubbing the back of his neck

Supergirl suddenly felt her cheeks flushed red and said. "Thanks. Looks like you got a new look yourself."

Thundera placed her hand on her hips. "We are interrupting anything?"

Stormbolt was snapped back into reality. "What? Oh, right. The invasion."

"We'll give you the short version." Grey Spirit started to say. "They came in before Shadow and the others arrived. They're in Gotham taking on the horde from there. Everyone is branched too thin. It's just us here having civilians out of Coast city."

"In order for all of this to stop, I need to find Larius." Stormbolt declared. "First, I need to-"

"Get mom and dad out. I already did that before you came back to Earth." Izzy stated. "How are you going to find Larius."

"Good question." Stormbolt flicked the communicator. "Klato?"

"_Found him. He's east of our position. All we have to do is think of a way to get that frag's attention."_

A map appeared on Stormbolt's heads-up display as a red dot blinked. "His flagship is hovering above. The ship is close to the docks in Seagate."

"_There's also those Doomsday copies to worry about. One of those things will bad enough, but a lot of them is bad enough as it is."_

"Probably making them from that flagship of his."

"Here's what the plan is." Stormbolt said. "One team provides to be the distraction for the majority of the Imperium while another goes inside the flagship to destroy the machine they have making these Doomsday copies."

"Agreed." Aqualad said in agreement. "The Team will sneak aboard the flagship and shut down their machine."

"While the rest of us will be the distraction." Grey Spirit concluded. "We also got Iron Ox, Fire and Ice on their way to help us out."

Stormbolt glanced at his sister. "And you?" he asked her

"I'll stay with the distraction team and defend my home. What about you?"

"Me and my new friends will get Larius' attention." the elemental stared at Aqualad. "Once that's done, Kaldur, you and the others shut off his flagship anyway you can."

"Good luck." Grey Spirit said to Young Justice

"The same goes to all of us if we fail." Aqualad replied as the bio ship arrived, setting them on a collision course to the Nertoi Imperium flagship

Another battalion of the Imperium armada headed for their direction. "We'll lead the armada to us and give you more time to deal with Larius."

"Be careful." Stormbolt said wrapping his sister in a hug

"You too."

"You know I'll be okay." Ethan reassured her. "Now go." Izzy flew away to fight the battalion with Grey Spirit and his team until only Supergirl remained

"You sure about this?"

"Not really no, but it's all we got." Ethan admitted

"Ethan... good luck."

"Yeah. You too, Kara."

Vaquez square. El Barrio, Coast City 12:36 p.m.

Larius stood above the air in bio-mechanized power armor, as his armies where slowly being defeated by Earth's heroes. The once great general now Imperius of the whole Nertoi Imperium was failing because of the 'arrogant' will of Earth. The earthlings meeker might became a constant thorn in his side, as his forces were being depleted every minute and even consider retreating. The Imperius was furious when the majority were fleeing from the Justice League and every hero on Earth, as he was the only member of the Nertoi Imperium. He sent out his drones to dive and explode on impact decimating the city, only for plasma beams to shoot the drones as they were destroyed one by one. Now, he was facing against one of the Earth champion he took against his will into the Nertoi Imperium capital before its destruction. Two figures charged directly at him, as they landed away from the docks of Seagate crashing into a street in El Barrio revealing to be Dourge and Hroar before they were sent flying away.

"Of all the insignificant speck of ignorant meeks of pathetic planets of slaves! How dare you strike me!" he barked out in anger, only to be struck by a piece of hail hitting his head

"With to be fair, you're the jerk that took us from our homes in the first place." Stormbolt retorted. "We don't take kindly to that at all. Especially to my grey friend here."

"I don't like bein' called, second-rate." Klato spat firing his ion blaster

Larius moved out of the incoming blasts of ionic energy, as his size suddenly grow into being approximately 30 feet tall. He swatted Klato away as the grey crashed into a nearby truck, while Mandira dug her sword at the back of his hand before Larius slammed his fist toward her direction. Luckily, the princess of Avaloan flew away from the incoming fist as Xenli launched large piece of diamond at the Nertoi giant reminding them of their fight with Overcast. There was also the fact that normal sized copies of Larius starting charging at the Starguard, with Dourge striking them down using his ax and mace at the duplicates. Blue blood sprayed on his weapons, as the slayer of Craster leaped landing one of them in a piledriver downward on a abandoned taxi.

"Since when can this guy turn to a giant and have copies of himself?" Stormbolt inquired shooting out bolts of lightning at the copies

"He must be using that power armor of his. It takes the powers of those defeated in the arena." Xenli stated. "But it seems he only has the powers of both Platoon and Overcast."

"Now, that's just cheating." Klato taunted shooting a few of duplicates using his ion blaster as he banked left using his jetpack. "Let's say we make him play fair."

"Or don't play at all. Hroar!" Stormbolt called out to the muscle on their team

On cue, the Yetiok smashed his fists at the giant Larius while in the air as he fell hard on the ground. Hroar send blows to the new Imperius' face only to be sent flying away by a blast from the duplicates, as Larius began to shrink down to his normal size while Mandira charged at him. She maneuvered away from the beams he fired with his gauntlets, as Stormbolt frozed his gauntlets while Mandira cut down a piece of Larius' power armor. He grabbed her by the head and slammed her on a car before tossing her away as Dourge grabbed the Imperius' hands and headbutted while Mandira used her blade against the copies. Stormbolt turned to Xenli who was landed swings and blows at the copies.

"Xenli! I need you to surround Larius in a trap." the elemental quickly glanced at Dourge who was still fighting Larius. "Dourge, back away from him. Everyone else get to cover! NOW!"

"What plan could you propose?" he asked in a growl sending a strong hook across Larius' face

"You'll see. Just do it!"

Dourge did as he was told before dropping the Imperius into a powerbomb, while he jumped back leaving Xenli to trap Larius in a field of diamond. The Rogue took everyone in the Starguard away from the area with Larius remained trapped, while Stormbolt flew up in the sky as dark clouds began to form. Thunder and lightning clashed together as the Man of Thunder's eyes sparked with electric power. Electricity circled around his body as he dived down, rapidly descending into the air heading to where Larius was trapped. The Imperius looked up and tried to break himself of the trap, but was unsuccessful in his attempt to break free. In a quick flash, Stormbolt landed his electrically charged fist directly toward Larius' chest as a thunder strike stroke creating a crater and sending deserted cars, trucks, and a bus flying away. The flagship was completely destroyed as it crashed into the ocean, sinking down below while the Rogue landed near the crater with the Starguard rushing toward their leader.

A moment later, they saw a figure dragging someone as Grey Spirit's team arrived along with Young Justice at the incoming figure. They took defensive positions to get ready for an attack as a foot stood out of the smoking crater, leaving them to drop their defending stances. Thundera take a step closer as they saw Larius dragged off, with Izzy and Supergirl running to the figure once they knew who it was. They both wrapped Stormbolt into an embracing hug after letting go of Larius as the others walked over to them. Klato and Eve looked up in the atmosphere using the heads-up display of the Rogue to see Nertoi Imperium retreating at the sight of the battle, leaving to a smile to crept on their faces.

"It's done." Klato replied. "They're leaving the planet. And with no one to lead them, the Nertoi are done."

"What happens now?" Izzy asked her brother

"What happens is what will tomorrow bring." Stormbolt answered to his sister

City hall. Midtown, Coast city 4:27 p.m.

The next day this did end well for Stormbolt, as he was being branded out a menace to the city. Particular cause was a head ache machine newsman was Brando Carver, who since he started blamed Stormbolt for every mess in Coast City whether it was his fault or not. The Justice League were trying to calm the people, but with Carver that remained a constant problem to his history of vigilantes and heroes. Stormbolt was watching the conference going while he remained undetected in a rooftop close to City Hall, with Grey Spirit and his sister Thundera behind him.

"With Craver insulting you and the League, he's never going to stop." the mystic martial arts fighter said

"You're right on that." Ethan said in agreement with Hector beside him. "Maybe someday does need to happen."

"Like what?" Izzy asked as Ethan whispered something into his sister's ear, leaving her eyes to suddenly widened. "No. No! You can't do that! You promise!"

"I know I did, but I'll stay for a few days before go help the rest of the Starguard out." he reassured his sister. "During that time, I'll see you off in your ceremony."

"If you're planning what I think you are, are you sure you want to go through with this?" his best friend asked him

Ethan looked back to Hector and replied. "I'm sure of it." he flew down to City Hall as he was suddenly being booed and called a menace by some, but a hero to the rest. "All of you, all of you, please. I need you all to calm down."

A balding man with a receding hairline revealing to be Brando Carver. "Calm down?! You were the one who caused this!"

"That's true." everyone remained quiet at what the elemental said, stunned by his sudden response. "This was my fault and I brought an invasion to Earth because of that. No doubt lives have been ruined or lost when the invasion started."

"See? This is what we get for-"

"Which is why I am leaving Earth and the Justice League." he finished, surprising everyone even the Justice League except for Batman who only narrowed his eyes. "Earth will probably recovered once I leave the planet. I am sorry for anything I have caused." Stormbolt said flying away, leaving the press to question Stormbolt on his sudden resignation out of the League

"Now the world knows." Grey Spirit said as Izzy only looked away before flying off the roof and away from the press conference

Kale Residence. Norbolt Park, Coast city 5:02 p.m.

"Are you sure you have to leave? What about Izzy's ceremony?" his foster mother inquired after finding out the news

"I'll still be here for that, mom." he said to her. "Plus, I got to help them out." he added pointing his thumb at the Starguard

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a month or two. I'll still come back."

Margaret hugged the boy she raised in a embrace. "Be careful out there, will you?"

"I will." he said as her husband joined in the embrace, hearing a knock on the door. "I'll get that."

Ethan walked to the door, wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans as he opened the door. Once he did, Ethan received a sudden slap to the face as he rubbed his cheek seeing who it was that knocked. It was a infuriated Kara wearing a red blouse shirt and blue cargo shorts with sandals. The elemental show the angered look in the blonde Kryponitian's blue eyes, figuring she and everyone else heard he quit the League and planned to leave Earth.

"Man do you hit hard. Lucky I got fast healing" he said while rubbing his cheek as a part of frost covered his cheek area to heal the slap mark. "I probably deserved that one."

"You think?"

"Kara..."

"You're leaving? When we were worried about you being taken? We were worried, I was worried about you!" she exclaimed. "But now that you're back, all of a sudden you're just going to leave!"

"I'm not going to leave now, Kara." Ethan said to her. "I'll still stay for Izzy when she gets her ceremony. A few days later, I got to head out in space to help my team out on their home planets."

"Do we matter?" Kara looked away from him as her eyes closed. "Do I even matter to you?"

Ethan cupped her cheek with his hand as her eyes opened and said. "Of course you do. You're one of my best friends. Ever since we met, before the invasion... and last night."

"I remember that night." Ethan's hands touched Kara's as she blushed. "We went to that club in Midtown, on that Ferris wheel in Westbury point..."

"And we had a good time." Kara finished, recalling the events of the time they spent together. "Last night was something..."

"Special? Amazing? Spectacular? Incredible?" Ethan inquried

"Stop." Kara playfully slap his arm, with her smile faded away. "What happens after you help the Starguard out in their worlds?"

Ethan sighed. "After that... I have to go on a personal trip."

Kara suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Personal trip? What are you talking about?"

"It's just something I have to do. Something about Starwalker I need to find out about." he explained to Kara, hiding the fact that he is the son of Starwalker to her

Kara raised an eyebrow of confusion. "You mean that childhood hero you heard about in your parents' stories?"

"Pretty much. I plan on finding him after I help out the others." he stated. "Sorry that I have to leave you guys-" she cut him off when a gentle and embracing hug

She asked in a pleading tone. "Just make sure you come back, okay?"

Ethan hugged her back. "I will, Kara. I-" he was cut off when the blonde and beautiful Kryptonian kissed him on the lips, catching him by surprise. "Uh..."

Kara's cheeks flushed red once she realized what she did. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure." Ethan said as she took off, with his sister coming outside

"Are you alright?" she asked her brother

"I'm fine, Izzy. Just fine." he assured her

The next few days have been rather quick for the elemental of Earth, with his sister having her ceremony. There was also the moment where Xenli, Eve, and Mandira their time with the Amazons before Izzy's ceremony send off. From that time, Ethan was watching who would win in a sparring match with Mandira against Wonder woman. But in the end of the sparring round itself, the princess of Avaloan Mandira seem to be in second place and near comparison close to matching princess of Themsycira skills herself. During the two days after Ethan stayed his family, he left for Earth with the Starguard as he had said his goodbyes to even. Both from the Shadow Warriors and Justice League.

There was a point where Ethan when he saw Hector holding hands with Donna Troy as they were now a couple. He said his goodbyes to Barbara who wished him luck in his travels, which left only Kara. Power girl promised to train his sister along with her friend Atlee, with both Izzy and Atlee on Young Justice. Izzy laughed a bit when she found Atlee had a thing for Blue Beetle who found the scarab powered hero to be somewhat 'cute' to her. There was even a time that Ethan had to agree to go on a date with Kara before he left Earth.

Unknown location.

In a deserted planet in a unknown star system, a lone figure step out of the shadows of an abandoned city. The figure looked left and right as beings with a demonic and cybernetic appearance appeared beside him. Along with them were men and women wearing white makeup paint over their faces and bodies. They wore dark pants, front armor plating, and skull mask helmets over their faces as they bent one knee over their ruler. The figure looked up in the sky as he stared into the stars out in space. A lonely servant approached the figure from behind as he kneel before his master.

"The Nertoi Imperium have failed you, Master." the servant said. "They have lost to such meer beings of Earth. Should they be annihilated because of their failure?"

"No, they will not." the figure suddenly said in a monotone voice. "Taegon and Larius have failed me. The Bliskon will deal with the Nertoi like they have their homeworld. Their days as a empire are numbered by a thread."

"All in their pride of being dominate in the galaxy. They squandered their empire for too long." the servant berated. "What of Earth, sire?"

the figure removed his hood to reveal his blue teal face with yellow markings. "Earth and the whole universe will be mine to control. And soon..." he paused off lifting his arms in the air. "I will rule this whole galaxy in the palm of my hands."

"What is your will, Master?"

"For now, we wait." the master said. "And I will take all that is rightfully mine in the universe."


End file.
